Being the New kid
by Magi Aladdin
Summary: Vanquishing demons has become monotonous so why not spice it up with an old enemy and a trip to a parallel world! Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully this wile cure my block .

New story that I've been thinking of, Charmed and Supernatural crossover and I've always wondered why this wasn't done before. The pairing will probably be Chris X Dean simply because I'm loving the idea of it.

* * *

Chris gave a sigh

A huge sigh

There was only so many times that one could be thrown against a wall and still find the thrill of demon hunting to be fulfilling. This was the third Kazi nest that he and his idiotic brother, "The Twice Blessed Golden Child Wyatt," had found and everything was becoming stupidly easy. Since Kazi's are connected, killing one would cripple the king for a certain amount of time which made finding him ten times easier while he's screaming in pain.

Plus the bottomless tank doesn't like to waste time.

Which wouldn't be such a bad thing if the Underworld wasn't currently undergoing vacation. It seemed like either the demons were undergoing calm before the storm or they suddenly realized that with amazing witches, Avatars, and Magic school now turned into a boarding school, that evil's starting to lose this millenia old war. Suffice to say that Chris was bored, he was pretty sure Wyatt was feeling the same but Chris was still in high school so he didn't have the luxury of having a busy college life.

He was actually tempted to join his friends in the highschool drama.

"Oi, Chris!" The boy in question finished off the Kazi he was with, hearing the king's scream down the hall, he rushed down that hall since he would like to get into bed because of a Calculus quiz in the morning. He came to see Wyatt, the lanky blond with shaggy hair standing over the king who was writhing on the floor, the boy looked at him unexpectedly, "You're the one that made me promise,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well you never let me finish him off, you always do it with your electrokinesis,"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow

"Your freakish laser beam," When the king looked like he was getting up, Chris pulled the athame from his pocket and shot it towards the king, not flinching when he caught on fire, wailing, before exploding. Chris picked up his athame, his favorite athame actually, and orbed home along with Wyatt back to their shared apartment. Chris had decided on moving in with his brother since his brother was a little bit more accepting when Chris brought a guy home.

Probably because Wyatt would bring back a few of his own with a few loud sorority girls.

Their apartment wasn't great, but it was like a second home to the both of them, it was two bedroom, one bathroom which made fights over hot water a regular thing, usually with Chris winning since they made a promise of no magic in the house.

Chris even put up a no magic ward that only allowed the two of them to orb in, last thing they need is Paige or their dad orbing while they're entertaining.

The both of them crashed on the couch, Chris closed his eyes, wanting to succumb to his fatigue until his brother piped up.

"Dinner?"

"Takeout,"

"We've had takeout three times this week, I don't want to start getting fat,"

"Please, somehow you've maintained your bony figure despite downing three burgers yesterday."

"I'm not bony, I have muscle, we practically have the same body figure,"

"Wyatt you're 6'3 and I'm 5'11, you're muscles stretch more so you look skinnier."

"Still stronger than you though,"

Chris's eyebrow ticked, "Magically but physically you have the strength of a wet noodle,"

"Hmph, asshole,"

"Dick,"

They were quiet for a good few seconds until the rumblings of both their stomachs called their attention, "Chinese?" Wyatt suggested

"I'll call San Tung,"

Wyatt decided to take a shower while Chris waited around for the deliver boy, his mom had brought over the Book Of Shadows so he decided to catch up on some reading. He smiled when he saw the few pages he had the pleasure of adding, some stuff about the blue moon, Oni demons, and the winter and summer solstices.

That was sort of their role as the power of three, well power of two since their mother had forbidden Melinda from hunting demons with them. Chris was the book nerd, potion maker, and the spell writer, Wyatt was the tank, the charmer (though the both of them had plenty charm) and the comic relief.

It was a dynamic Chris was used to.

He heard the doorbell ring, "Just a second," He was about to reach in his own pocket for his wallet but reached into Wyatt's instead, "Wyatt I'm taking a twenty," he said in the lowest voice possible, he had paid for their last three meals anyway.

He opened the door and was immediately sent back with a telekinetic blast,his back hit their DVD rack and ended up breaking the wood.

Wyatt heard the shatter from the shower and knew it was more than likely another demon coming to challenge them for some status in the Underworld. He hurried his shower but not by much because he knew that Chris would probably handle it eventually without his help.

Chris stood up with a groan, "Why does every demon decide to attack whenever we order Chinese?" he rubbed the back of his head where he was sure a box set stabbed him.

"Well you know me, can't resist some moo go gai pan," The demon's voice was deep and raspy, heavy baritone which suggested some definition of muscle and a sense of confidence in his words that screamed upper level demon.

Chris got a good look at him, standard demon, dressed in all black, but his face, it was something in those black eyes that made Chris believe this wouldn't be an easy fight. The no magic ward would withstand though since he put it up himself, "I don't know who you are actually, why don't you tell me?"

"Ah but that would ruin the surprise." He held his hand out to form a fireball but raised an eyebrow when one didn't form, "This house has been warded to cancel out anyone's magic,"

Chris smirked and pulled out his athame, "Yep, guess knowing your name wasn't that important." Chris was about to throw it when the apartment complex shook with tremendous force, if Chris didn't know better he thought there was an earthquake. He felt the ward coming down like a veil, the demon's smirk rose as the fireball formed, "Oh shi-," He dodged the ball of fire before it burned his face off, he waved his hand but the demon wasn't sent back. He orbed the lamp behind it instead towards the demon's head.

The demon merely moved his head, "I missed this place," Chris was pinned to the wall by the demon with one hand, he couldn't orb away or call anything, it was like his powers were locked.

"You've had the honor of actually capturing me, what are you doing to do now?"

The demon cocked an eyebrow at him, "Capture you?" he snapped his fingers and a huge tome, about the size of the book, levitated above his hand, "If I wanted to capture you I would have caught you while you killed the Kazi king. No I have something better planned for you," The book turned towards the last page, " **Hac nocte in hanc horam et-** ," The demon gave a grunt and turned around to see the boy's brother using his electrokinesis, but he had amazing durability so he could finish the spell without getting vanquished.

" **Invoco exhibito potestatem mittere mundorum sit ignotum, quod in condone.** " A bright blue portal opened behind Chris and he slowly started to sink through.

He began to struggle, actually feeling terrified at this point, "Wyatt!" He shouted for his brother, Wyatt's powers weren't working on the demon, he could feel Wyatt trying to orb him away but it wasn't working, "Wyatt get out the house!" He knew that the moment he was gone, the demon would turn on his brother

"I'm not leaving you!" Wyatt started using his fire power now but the demon didn't even look close to being vanquished.

Chris mustered whatever power he could, "Away!" He saw Wyatt forcibly orbed

out while his vision of the demon started to fade, before he was forced from this world he saw the demon say something on his lips. A word that had him reeling through the wormhole.

'Zankou,'

* * *

Chris felt his backside hit the gravel, if it weren't for his telekinesis coming back at the last second things would have been more messy.

He seemed to be getting thrown around a lot lately.

Chris stood up off the gravel to see that he had arrived at a crossroads of sort, it was daytime which was weird since it was at least midnight back home. The demon, Zankou, must have sent him to another country, if only he had brushed up on Latin like his Aunt Phoebe kept telling him.

He decided to not even check where he was and instead orb to where he knew he should be, at the manor discussing battle plans with his family because if THE Zankou was back then all hell would break loose...again.

He orbed all the way to San Francisco, the exact spot where he knew the manor would be, "Wyatt!" He yelled mid orb, he sprinted around the house, not even noticing that all he furniture was wrong, "Wyatt! Mel!" He shouted around but heard no one, "Mom, Dad?" not a sound throughout the house, not his mom's voice shouting back at him not to yell at her.

If only his father was still a whitelighter, he would have come running once Chris had rang him. It was then that he noticed how his childhood home didn't look like his childhood home, there were no scratch marks in the wall to mark how tall each child had grown. There was no hole in the wall that Wyatt had kicked in and his father was too lazy to fix it. The television looked way to new and the old woman rug was missing, Chris saw a picture frame on a stand and picked it up.

Unless his family had suddenly decided to create a race changing spell then this obviously wasn't his house.

He orbed out before that family got home and went to his and Wyatt's apartment instead. Which turned out to be a bad idea since the minute he orbed in the owner grabbed his shotgun and nearly blew a hole through his head.

So for the next hour Chris tried orbing to many of the places that would give him some perspective to where he was or at least when.

P3 was an abandoned warehouse

Magic school was a simple hill pass

Phoebe and Paige's apartment he knew would be the same result as when he went to his own.

There was only one place left to try and that was the Underworld, "Never thought I'd be happy to see the Underworld," Chris couldn't believe he was saying but as he stood in that alley, it seemed the familiarity of the Underworld became his last lifeline. He orbed downwards hoping to smell the sulfur and see the fireball head his way but he could only suffice with the smell of sulfur. When his body reassembled itself he immediately grabbed his nose as to not smell, what he could only describe as, the repulsion of death.

There were thousands of bodies, mutilated corpses, some were still moving, the sights of this place made Chris believe he was actually in hell because they were so ghastly it was almost indescribable. He immediately orbed back out of what he knew was not the Underworld and back in that alley in San Fran.

It was then he started to pace, "Okay Chris calm down, that wasn't the Underworld, you're family is nowhere to be found, and the second worst demon of all time is walking the Earth." Now that he thought about, that wasn't calming him down at all, it was then he realized that maybe something in Zankou's spell could tell him where he was and possibly how to get home.

He racked his brain trying to remember what all Zankou said, his eyes popped, "He said something about worlds...unknown?" It didn't take him long to figure it out because unlike Wyatt he likes to believe in facts, "Oh crap he sent me to another universe."

Really he should have been more concerned but this wasn't his first time being sent to another universe all he had to do was make a spell in order to go home, "I was sent here against my will, but I have a demon to kill, take me home so he can face my wrath, please construct me a path."

Chris felt the spell begin to orb him away and sighed with relief that he was finally going home. He was getting ready to yell for his parents again when he came out of the orb to a place he thought he'd never go to.

"Why the hell am I at Stanford?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still kind of wishy washy about this entire story, It was supposed to clear my block but I'm having trouble setting the scene with this. At first I wanted it Chris and Sam since they're so similar but I'm starting to think that similarity might be boring so I'm sort of changing It to Chris and Dean for sure. Another thing that messed me up was time placement, I wanted it to be at the beginning and everything but it's starting at 1 and skipping ahead to 3.

* * *

 _Six months later_

" _Well this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," Chris said monotonously as he swung from left to right upside down in midair. His feet were held to the ceiling of the cave by some green goop that he could feel sucking out his magic._

 _His brother was in a similar situation as the goop had trapped them both and would suck their magic dry, obviously it would take longer with Wyatt but Chris hoped the demon would speed things up so he wouldn't have to listen to his whining, "How the hell is my fault this thing trapped us, all I wanted to do was find that smoking hot Mercury demon." He flashed a grin showing his white teeth_

 _Chris gave him a disbelieving look, "Didn't we swear off screwing demons after the last time, which may I remind you was your fault In the first place?"_

 _Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Oh like a demon you were screwing never tried to steal the book of shadows on your watch!"_

" _That's because I don't screw demons," Chris deadpanned, "I usually stick to magical creatures," He gave a sly smirk, "Like Satyrs,"_

" _Or Oracles,"_

 _Chris smacked his teeth, "I told you I never touched him,"_

" _He saw that you were going to!"_

 _Chris stayed silent at that one, he really didn't touch Wyatt's oracle...until after they broke up of course._

" _Tell me again why I'm trying to save you,"_

 _They heard a feminine voice from behind them and wanted to turn around except they happened to be stuck in place although the nasally sound of her voice was familiar enough, "Melinda!" Both boys cried out in happiness, "Hurry let's say the spell so we can get out of here and go home." Chris pleaded, the brunette girl stepped in front of them, every time Chris saw her she appeared the spitting image of their mother with just a few slight features of their father._

 _Melinda crossed her arms, "First I want this stupid argument to be over so please tell Wyatt that you did sleep with the oracle."_

 _Gasp, "I knew it!"_

" _It was after you broke up so it doesn't count!"_

" _Oh it so totally counts!"_

 _Melinda rolled her eyes, "Bad decision Melinda," she rubbed her head staving off the oncoming headache_

" _Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity!" All three of them said together, Chris looked down as he realized that the ground was getting closer and closer until..._

Chris jolted awake as a hand shot down on his desk, "Mr. Halliwell, Can you enlighten the class on the disorder that a person goes through when extreme levels of stress are present as events change around them?" His psychology professor asked him

"Adjustment disorder," Chis answered perfectly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, if there was one thing he mastered it was sleeping in class.

His professor didn't seem that surprised, he knew Chris's night job didn't really allow the kid the sleep he needed but it was his job to keep him on his toes, "That is correct, now I want everyone to partner up for the group project," class was already over so he'd have to explain the project tomorrow.

Chris felt an arm on his shoulder as he was headed out the door, "Hey dude, we should partner up for the project," Chris smiled at Johnny, one of the frat guys he had slept with a few weeks ago, who really wanted to go on a date with him, "Maybe we could meet up over a cup of coffee and discuss it?" The blond gave him a wink

"Um-,"

"Chris!"

Chris gave a sigh of relief at seeing his friend Sam, his eternal savior, "Sorry Johnny, Sam asked to be my partner the other day because he already knew about it. Thanks anyway though," Chris quickly walked towards Sam and hugged the way taller boy with a sigh, "Thanks for the save there man,"

Sam pried Chris off of him, "No problem, but I wouldn't have to rescue you if you just made better choices with your guys." Sam suggested

Chris rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Well I tried but you turned me down, sweet cheeks," His smirk grew when he saw the tiniest bit of blush on Sam's cheeks. The man was really uptight sometimes but it was a joy teasing him

"I don't think Jess would be ecstatic about me leaving her for you."

"What? Jess loves me, besides who said she couldn't come?" Chris was glad that Sam could tell when he was joking for not many people could which made some really awkward moments.

After the spell took him to Stanford University he rightly started to freak out as he deduced that Zankou had in fact sent him to another universe. This universe was so vastly different than his own while still being similar in detail, for one thing he noticed that the existence of the magical community was virtually nonexistent. He couldn't find a fairy, valkyrie, or an elf anywhere for example, he was able to find a unicorn, but it moved to another dimension a few moments later.

He speculated that's where the other magical creatures were but he wasn't going through that portal anytime soon.

Chris had come up with an idea of orbing 'Up There,' he knew that's where the Elder's were in his universe but he had never been there so he didn't want to guess the location in this universe. After freaking out for the first few weeks he decided that it would be best to just wait until his family came up with an idea on how to get him back. No potion he knew of could cross dimensions, and he would need the power of three as well as a spell.

He did however come up with a spell to create a new identity in this world, one with test scores and academics high enough to grant him a full ride to Stanford.

Now at least if it takes a few years to get him back then he'll at least have a clinical psychology degree.

The only thing that constantly worried him was Zankou and what he was doing now that the Charmed ones were broken up. He constantly wondered how Wyatt was fairing without him or why they hadn't saved him yet but he pushed those thoughts aside. His powers were influenced by his emotions so he didn't need the crushing depression of death having everything go haywire.

"Where is Jess anyway?" Chris asked curiously

They turned down a corridor to the boys dormitory, "She's leaving her last class, then getting ready for tonight."

Chris nodded

Tonight was Sam's twenty second birthday and Jess was planning a party for it and that he'd be entering law school soon.

"Are you still going to try and make it?" Sam asked slyly

Chris shrugged, he knew Sam really wanted him to come so he'd try, "I'll see if I can get off earlier and catch the tail end, if not I'll just give you your present in the morning." He said opening the door to their shared dorm

Sam took off his shirt and reached to grab something more comfortable, "I swear to God Chris if it's another sex toy-,"

Chris put his hands up in surrender, "In my defense I know the two of you used it,"

Minor blush on Sam's point, "That's not the point, just make sure it's an actual present," He pointed a finger fake menacingly at his best friend

Chris put a hand over his heart, "I make absolutely no promises," In truth he was pretty sure Sam would enjoy his present.

* * *

The bass pumped hard enough to shake the ground. The lights moved around the club fast enough to leave anyone anonymous. Bodies slick with sweat and smelling of alcohol writhed against one another as the savagery in their souls was brought out by the music.

Chris had learned long ago not to get caught up in the music lest he make a mistake mixing drinks for the customers.

Even though he was actually only nineteen the identity he had made in this world placed him around twenty one. That allowed him to get this job as a mixer at a popular club such as this and getting a higher than decent wage in tips.

Chris didn't like to brag but his looks got him most of those tips.

Thankfully his shift was ending in a few hours and it was only seven. The party's already started so Chris hoped to catch the tail end of it. He was just about to take his break when he saw one last customer at the bar. Rule was that every customer who sits at the bar had to be served at least once.

He noticed the guy looked like he'd rather not be there, he kept his head down as he waited for Chris, "What's your poison?"

The man flashed him a smirk, "Jack, straight," he said gruffly

Chris chuckled while he pulled the bottle from underneath, "I really hope that's only for the drink or else a lot of guys are going to be sad tonight." There are only two reasons Chris liked to flirt, tips and attraction.

This man didn't look the type to fall for flirt for tips but Chris was heavily attracted to him and so wanted him to know that.

He gave a low chuckle, "I'm guessing you'd be one of them," Chris poured multiple shots and in response he raised an eyebrow.

The witch wiped his bar, "You don't look the type to be satisfied with just one,"

The man took one then held it up to him, "You'd be right about that...in more than one area," He looked directly at Chris as he downed his shot

"What's your name?"

Chris was curious when he detected the slightest tense of the man's shoulder's when he asked that question. If he hadn't been trained to detect small things about people then he surely would have missed it.

"Herbie Melville," He said with complete confidence that anyone else would have thought he was telling the truth.

Chris laughed

'Herbie' frowned at him

Chris sobered up and put his head on his chin, "My mom used to tell me she knew what I would look like as an adult. When I asked her how she said all mothers knew which is why they pick a name that fits. So no offense if I have a hard time believing your mom named you Herbie."

The dirty blond eyed Chris for a moment, as if he were checking for something, "Jesse,"

Chris turned that over in his head, "Jesse's close but not quite on the mark,"

"Jimmy Page,"

"You don't look old enough to be Led Zepplin's guitarist."

This time both eyebrows were raised in appreciation, "Dean," He enunciated before taking another shot

Chris could see that and believe it, "Dean..." He rolled around, "It fits that's for sure,"

Chris felt a poke at his shoulder and turned to see his co worker coming to relieve him so he could take his break. He turned back around to see that Dean was still at the bar, the man passed him on of his shots, "Why not have a drink, on me?"

Chris was starting to like Dean more and more, he took the offered shot and downed it in one go. Strangely though the alcohol didn't burn his throat enough, it was mixed with something.

Water?

He passed off the feeling, when he put the shot down he saw that Dean was smiling at him, "You just became the luckiest guy in the world." He put his bigger, rougher, hand on Chris's.

Chris raised an eyebrow in question.

They had talked for what seemed like hours but was in fact only half of one. Chris learned things about Dean such as he was only passing through California for some business. His business didn't allow him to stay in one place for too long so he couldn't really establish a relationship. Which he didn't want to seeing as how he was young and liked exploring his options which were many.

Dean learned that Chris was close to graduating with a psychology degree and wanted to go into the business of social work like his aunt. He planned on staying in California since he was native to it and also didn't want a significant other until he was more established in a career.

All that plus some heavily sexual innuendos made up their night.

Then things changed

"Personally AC/DC is my favorite of the classics,"

Dean was swooning, "What do you say about us catching a place tonight?" He had only experimented with guys when he couldn't find an available betty in town. Those really never went beyond a blowjob but he had a good feeling about tonight.

Chris wanted to, so desperately wanted to, no guy has ever been able to keep his attention quite like Dean has, "I'm going to have to decline," He felt a pang at the confusion on Dean's face, "You're great, truly Dean, and I want you to drive me up the wall but it's my friend Sam's birthday today and I said I'd be there."

Dean tensed up at the mention of Sam's name, Chris took note of that for later. The taller male responded by leaning over, catching Chris's ear lobe between his teeth, and placing his hand on the small of his back, "If you skip it we can have our own party, baby," His voice was low and more gruff than before

Chris closed his eyes as that wet appendage circled his ear. This is exactly what he needed, what he craved, "Sorry Dean," He pulled away with a wink, he grabbed a napkin and a pen he kept on him and wrote his number down, "Call me whenever you're in town," he kissed the man on the cheek before walking away to the backroom to clock back in after his break.

When he came out of the back room he saw that Dean was gone.

The rest of his shift was spent reminiscent of those few moments and get yelled at for checking his phone too often.

Once his shift was over he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, his ears thanking him for leaving such loud noise. He lacked a car in this dimension but decided on orbing when an Impala (Model 67' no doubt, one of his dad's favorites) pulled up to the sidewalk beside him.

The window was let down and Chris smiled playfully when he saw Dean's mug, "Need a ride?"

He wondered if he had been waiting for him this whole time, "What if I had a car?"

Dean shrugged, "I probably would've seduced you there,"

The tanned boy laughed as he got into the passenger seat once the car was unlocked, "Someone's got a big ego,"

Dean shook his head and started his baby, "Too easy,"

Chris never gave directions to Stanford, it's not like Dean didn't already know the way.

Chris never spoke on the fact that Dean drove past every possible turn at Stanford, Dean never turned at the next one because Chris never said anything at the last.

Neither said anything as Dean parked in the motel parking lot. Both got out, Dean placing a hand on Chris's back as he led the boy to his already paid for motel room. Dean unlocked the door and turned on the lights while Chris closed the door back.

The frenzy began as Dean pinned chris to the door and smashed their lips together eliciting a moan from Chris. He could taste the Jack on Dean's tongue that was currently exploring every inch of his mouth. He reciprocated the action causing their tongues to mingle with one another as Dean brought his hands under Chris's shirt to finally touch what he had been waiting for all night.

Dean's hands felt like fireballs on Chris's abs, those skilled fingers traced every single contour of his muscles before moving upwards to his nipples. The separated very briefly to take of Chris's shirt and when Dean let go of Chris's hands they found their place in his hair, pulling and massaging his scalp.

Dean made sure that Chris felt him everywhere, a hand on his torso, one on his back side, and he attacked Chris's neck so hard he'd be confused for a vampire.

Chris groaned in pleasure at Dean's obvious skill, he moved his hand downwards towards his pants and felt the sizable evidence of Dean's excitement, "This is definitely going to cause some damage," he smirked

"Do you think you can handle it?" Dean joked, Chris's response was to unzip his pants and expose his dick to the open air. Dean so very nearly groaned when his partner stroked the underside, "Let's move this to the bed," Instead of parting he grabbed Chris by his thighs and hoisted him upwards.

Chris wrapped his arms around Dean so he wouldn't fall and laughed when he was placed on the bed roughly. The man was over him now kissing a trail down his stomach, taking care to lick and suck on each nipple before moving down to his navel.

Which just so happened to be his most sensitive area.

"F-fuc, Dean,"

Dean smirked, "That's why we're here,"

"Well I can't do that if you keep your clothes on," Chris pointed out and Dean noticed that while he was in the process of taking off Chris's pants that he was still clothed apart from his dick being out. Even his leather jacket was still on

Chris leaned up and brought their lips together again as he took off Dean's jacket and shirt. The both of them kicked off their shoes and Dean took off their socks. The witch's hands roamed over Dean's chest feeling each muscle contraction and his heart beat. Loud and strong which perfectly suited him in Chris's opinion. His hands found their way to his lover's cock as Dean pulled his pants down with a yank. He then slowly but surely pulled down the brunet's briefs exposing Chris's cock.

Dean drunk in the sight of a naked, sweaty, panting Chris bathed in moonlight.

"Beautiful," He thought out loud by accident

Chris chuckled, "Well you're not so bad yourself," the boy took that opportunity to turn the tables and became the one on top. He could still see Dean's cock poking out of the fly, never once growing flaccid, it's girth and length were rare in Chris's life but he it was his mission to be able to handle it. He moved downwards and unbuckled Dean's pants, he heard the man's intake of air at what he knew was coming.

Though Chris couldn't deny his inner trickster and gave a tentative lick. Though it seemed that Dean still enjoyed it so Chris dragged his tongue on the underside of Dean's cock, from the bottom to the top. He saw it jump when he reached the head and smiled before kissing it.

"Freaking tease, man," Dean oh so wished that he was in the warm cavern already.

"Well I don't want you finishing too early tonight," Chris said slyly, his own voice getting deeper

Dean scoffed, "Trust me you don't have to worry about that."

"If you say so," Chris dove down engulfing as much of Dean's organ as he could fit.

Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sudden feeling of warmth, "Holy-," he cut himself off refusing to moan

Chris knew that it would take a lot more than deepthroating to make Dean moan. A hand fell to Dean's also sizable sack and massaged them making the cock in his mouth grow harder. Chris created a steady pace as he went down to the snug hairs and sucked on his venture back up. He kept this steady pace of sucking and deepthroating as well as taking care of Dean's balls all while keeping his vision locked on Dean's facial expression.

Dean was trying not to buck in Chris's mouth but it was so very difficult. His cock wanted to feel more of that wonderful warm wetness and experience more of Chris's tongue.

Chris grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of his head all right. Dean looked at him before pushing up, slowly as Chris went down. Together they established this rhythm until Dean pulled Chris off of him.

"What's the matter?"

Dean held him by the chin and gave him a chaste kiss, "There's only one place I want to be shooting tonight,"

They changed positions once more and Dean retrieved lube from the nightstand. They looked at each other a moment, "So how do we-?"

Chris snatched the lube from Dean's hands with a playful look, "Make sure to take notes for similar experiences in the future." He poured a decent amount on his fingers and rubbed it around, enjoying the fact it was heated. He reached down and stuck one finger inside himself, his mouth parting slightly, before he stuck in another.

Dean took off his pants, the both of them now fully nude, and he basked in the sight of Chris. The boy had his eyes closed, his mouth parted slightly and every so often he licked his lips, as he fingered himself in preparation for Dean to be inside him.

Dean felt he could burst just at the sight of it all.

When he felt Chris was finished he removed the fingers and gently pushed the boy down on the pillows. He lubed up his dick before slowly entering Chris inch by inch. He watched in amazement as with every inch Chris's mouth would open up little by little and his grip on Dean's arms would tighten.

In Dean's honest opinion this was better than any woman he had ever been with for sure. The warmth of Chris's hole, the tightness, he could feel spasming around his cock.

Once he was fully sheathed he halted, though he really wanted to pound Chris into the bed, he wanted his boy to feel comfortable, "Are you alright?"

Chris was panting for sure but the pleasure of being stretched far outweighed the pain, "Why'd you stop?" He asked

"I thought you might-,"

"Dean, I'm not some fragile girl or twink," He looked up at Dean who saw the fire in his eyes, "Fuck me,"

Dean could only happily acquiesce, he started slow pace to give them both time to adjust, his built steadily rose until he was pounding into Chris. He grabbed the boys legs and placed them on his shoulders before grabbing his hips.

Chris let out a sudden gasp and his back lifted up off the bed. Dean smirked as he had found the spot he had heard about numerous times.

Chris was in heaven as that feeling of being completely filled and empty was constant as Dean would pull all the way out before slamming back inside. He put a hand in his mouth to keep from making too loud a noise but Dean had slapped it away.

"The more sounds you make the harder I'll go," Chris felt a hand on his cock and saw that Dean was taking care of his problem as well.

"D-Dean I c-can't last long," Chris stammered he could feel that blunt head ramming that special spot inside him that had him seeing cupids.

"Ditto," Dean replied eloquently, he leaned down and shoved his tongue in Chris's mouth, the added stimulation bringing Chris to an orgasm that rock his entire body. His wail of pleasure was drowned out in Dean's mouth.

Chris's hole tightened around his cock and he could feel that wonderful feeling he couldn't get enough of. He rammed his cock to the hilt before filling Chris to the brim with his seed.

Dean moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors. Chris smirked in between pants of his accomplished mission.

Dean pulled out, the evidence of their endeavors wanting to follow, and landed beside Chris on the bed. Both men were panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

Dean suddenly gave a shout of excitement, Chris looked over to see he was peering at the clock on the nightstand, "A whole hour and a half, man I am good." He sat back on the pillow with his hands behind his head filled with so much pride Chris couldn't help but break out in stomach splitting laughter.

"You are so full of it,"

Dean moved on top of Chris and kissed him, "I'd shut up if I were you unless you want to be full of it again,"

Chris hummed while grabbing Dean's steadily rejuvenating cock, "I'm still talking."

Dean licked his lips

He was starting to like Chris by the minute.

* * *

The sun found its way through the bedroom window and right on to Chris's eyes causing him to stir awake. First thing he noticed when his eyes opened was he was in bed with someone extremely attractive, next thing he noticed was that they were both naked and their legs were tangled together.

He smiled as memories of last night came back.

It had been a long time since he stayed the night with anyone usually they were a magical creature of some sorts so he could just orb out, but Dean insisted he spend the night since he didn't want Chris walking and he was in no mood to drive.

He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom since he was sticky in a lot of places. His body felt sore in all the right places and wonderful as soon as he stepped in the shower. He let the warm water cascade over his body relieving him of this soreness he felt.

The bath soaps washed away the dirt, grime, and sweat of last night wonderfully. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he felt another presence enter the shower.

"No use wasting water, so we should obviously share," Dean was naked and ready to go Chris already knew

"No sex,"

"Please Chris, get your mind out of the gutter," He grabbed the soap and started on the boys back, running his hands lower and lower loving how good he looked wet and lathered. He noticed that Chris had many bruises, in those few moments he had forgotten his own strength and grabbed too hard.

"Are you hurt?"

"Sore but other than that I'm fine," he was glad Dean wasn't the type to say I'm sorry for everything, especially when there was nothing to be sorry for.

Dean also saw what brought him to so many climaxes and couldn't resist slapping it.

"Oi what did I say?" Chris said lacking bite

Dean brought them together, Chris's backside to his front, "What can I say, it's a temptation."

Chris slapped his arm hard enough to hurt, "Then fight it," he turned around and kissed Dean while he lathered up Dean's hair. He could only guess how much his head might hard from how hard Chris had pulled on it numerous times.

Dean remembered that Chris had someplace to be last night and where it was, "Will your friend be angry that you didn't show up?" Knowing his Sammy he likely wouldn't as he didn't really care much for his birthday anyway.

Chris remembered as well but shook his head, "I doubt it, not until he sees what I got him."

Dean was about to ask him when his personal cell phone rang. He sighed and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Chris finished up and grabbed a spare to dry himself off. He saw Dean look at his phone confused and worried so he coughed to grab the older male's attention, "Problem?"

Dean tried to plaster on nonchalance but Chris saw right through it, "Nothing, don't worry about it,"

"Dean, you can tell me, I know that look and it usually involves family." He had given that look so many times he knew it by heart

Dean lost his smile, "A few friends of my dad's are having trouble finding him." He had talked about his dad a little with Chris and had said they were in business together, "I'm going to head out to out place to see if I can find him."

Chris nodded guessing it was time to go home, they dressed and headed out towards Stanford this time. Dean dropped him off away from the dorms because the last thing he needed was Sam seeing the Impala and knowing he was in town.

Chris sat in the car a good minute before opening the door. An arm shot out and grabbed his causing him to chuckle.

"Last night was mind blowing," Dean admitted, he was still reeling from it

Chris nodded mirthfully "I agree, which is why there should be others. You still have my number right?"

Dean pulled out the napkin

Chris was able to step out of the car now and walked over to Dean's side, "Look, Dean, I know that you're not one for monogamy, and as much as I'd like to be your one and only I don't think I'm ready for it either."

"So-,"

"So I should be getting a call whenever you're in town," he leaned in and gave Dean a peck on the cheek, "Please try to make sure you're in town."

"As long as I can expect to come back to that," He started up his car, "Bye Chris," He sighed

Chris gave a genuine smile of nothing happiness, "Goodbye Dean,"

Chris watched the beautiful Impala drive off until he couldn't see the license plate anymore and he orbed to his dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm in college now but I'll still try and update every once in awhile, especially after this one review I received that really lighted the fire in my belly.

* * *

Chris unlocked the door to his dorm and could feel the wonderful exhaustion of last night wash over him. He was planning on body slamming his bed but was attacked and slammed to the ground by a blond 145 pound blur. He would have fought back but he was way too tired and he was pretty sure he knew who it was, "Oh my god, Jess what are you doing I hate you so much get off of me!" He shouted all in one.

"Who was he?" Jess demanded placing her knees on Chris's arms so he couldn't resist, "Who was the stud who made you miss Sam's party?"

Chris frowned at his blonde friend wishing she was the stereotypical bimbo who knew nothing but hated himself for it as he loved her brain sometimes, such as the time she brought Sam and him together after a fight by sending them texts from the other. They never even knew until weeks later when Sam had to use his phone and saw the messages, "There was no stud, I just had to work overtime,"

Jess glared at him this time, "Liar! I called last night and your boss said he saw you leave with a guy, now who was he?"

Chris looked her dead in the eye, "I'll never tell,"

That was obviously a wrong move as Jess kept him confined to the floor until he gave up some kind of information. However, that was never going to happen so they spent the next few hours on the floor, having the other students of the dorm building pass them by with confused or worried looks. Eventually Sam came by and pulled Jess off of Chris who was afraid that the circulation to his hands had been cut off.

Sam looked at the both of them exasperatedly, "What's this about?" He asked already having an idea.

She pointed an accusing finger to Chris, "Aren't you just the least bit angry that he missed your birthday?"

Chris held up a hand, "In my defense, you guys almost missed my party from doing the dirty tango and I just thought since Sam doesn't like his birthday anyway-,"

"Okay, keyword is ALMOST,"

Sam held up a hand and talking ceased, "Jess I'm not mad that Chris missed the party, you know how I feel about that anyway, Chris you are forgiven as long as you have my present."

Chris nodded, he went to his desk and opened a drawer that had a wrapped present inside, he passed it to Sam and waited until the tall boy carefully unsealed the present, "Tch, makes me wonder what kind of Christmases you had."

Sam was surprised to see that it was a picture frame, it was the picture they took at orientation, the first day they met. They all had Stanford shirts on and Chris was in the middle bringing him and Jess together. Sam had always thought that if Chris hadn't brought them together then Sam would have no friends and no Jess.

Chris had always said it was because he was crazily attracted to Sam from the moment he saw him until he found out what a geek he was.

"That was the day that loner hot Sam became friendly hot Sam," Chris wasn't surprised when he got a hug from Sam, the brunet cherished homemade gifts rather than bought gifts, all Chris had to do was get the picture developed, he went to the engineering building to get a metal frame made.

"Thanks, Chris, you have no idea how glad I am you didn't get me a sex toy," Sam put the frame right next to his bed on his dresser, "Anyone feel like lunch? I'm buying," Same smiled at the them before leaving the dorm

Jess folded her arms and gave Chris a deadpanned stare

"I also got him another present," He pulled the piece of fabric out of his pocket, he tossed it to Jess who caught it and held it out.

She raised an eyebrow, "A loincloth?"

Chris tossed her a coy look, "I remember someone had a crush on Tarzan when she was a little girl," She continued to look confused and Chris knew she finally got it when her eyes widened , "He never said anything about lingerie," He gave Jess a wink

"You are forgiven," She gave him a hug

* * *

They were at the best burger restaurant in probably all of this universe's Califonia, Chris ordered the burger while Sam and Jess furthered their interests by getting salads, "Will you guys be coming to the Kappa Trigg bonfire tonight?" He asked his friends

"What is with the sudden bonfire anyway? I never took the Triggs to celebrate the first day of spring even though it already past."

Chris waved around a fr before biting into it, "Even though the Triggs were nothing but beef heads, they can still enjoy the beauty of spring." In truth, Chris had a little fun with the chapter leader and in return for silence (especially so his girlfriend won't hear) Chris wanted a bonfire. He decided that was how he wanted to celebrate Beltane, one of the eight solar Sabbats. His aunt Paige had got him into the wiccan rituals as a kid, Phoebe was sort of into it as well but not as much as Paige. She wanted to make sure all the Halliwell kids knew what it meant to be wiccan.

Chris almost forgot but he remembered too late as Beltane happened on the first of May, he felt he should still celebrate though, he wondered if his family had done their annual bonfire without him. But really the celebration was suppose to have some...debauchery going on so if the spirits were willing then many of the rooms in Kappa Trigg will be filled with multiple people.

"I can't go, I've got finals coming up soon, you guys should go on without me," Sam suggested, he did have finals but he didn't have to cram so suddenly, he could practically feel the Hoodoo in the air, a bonfire so early in the spring, what were the Kappa Triggs thinking?

He wanted to be far away from that bonfire because he would probably desire threeways on the grass or something.

He probably shouldn't be sending his girlfriend as well, "Hey Jess maybe you can study with me tonight," He raised his eyebrows to convey the message

She looked at him clearly getting his message but wanting him to up the ante, "What and mess out on a smoking frat party with smoking guys?" Sam had been invited to join Kappa Trigg repeatedly but of course he turned them down, "I don't know,"

Sam mumbled something under his breath

Jess held a hand under her ear, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you sweetheart."

"I said I'd-,"

"You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you,"

"I said...I'd wear the loincloth,"

Chris choked on his lemonade which triggered a massive coughing fit, Jess smiled at having got her way, "Maybe next time Chris,"

"Check please,"

The party was going as planned but when having the celebration of the Beltane people must be painted and adorned in flowers, the paint came naturally as teens loved to get naked and paint each other at any given party. The flowers were a little tough but the flower children of Stanford filled that role perfectly.

Chris was just glad to be able to feel magic in the air once again, though this magic felt different, vastly different, being starved of that feeling made him numb to that feeling. The music was loud, the fire was roaring high in the sky, and the drinks were thankfully non alcoholic as that would have gotten them shut down by the campus police.

The music was surprising as well, way more advanced than the year this universe was in, if he wasn't sure he would have thought this was a club back at his old universe. He was currently in the throng of students placed within Kappa Trigg's large backyard.

For his design he decided to go with most of his upper body including face, swirl patterns that wrapped around his torso and made their way up to his cheeks, almost like hands wrapping around his body. He had some small acquaintances here and there that he would dance with every now and again but no one he stayed with permanently.

At least he could say that these parties were just a tad more lively than the ones held by his family, he and Wyatt used to sneak out and go to the one held at magic schools since those were more similar to a party.

Now those kids knew how to party!

He was drawn from his memories when he felt someone trying to cop a feel, whoever it was was trying to keep out of sight seeing as how every time he tried to turn around the person would stay out of viewpoint. Chris gave up trying to see, "Anonymous I see, well I have no problem with that, just make it interesting."

He felt a strong grip at his hips and could feel a muscled chest at his backside just as a new song started playing. At that moment it merely became Chris and his partner, it's been awhile since he was able to dance anyway. They started to move fluidly against each other which should have been difficult what with Chris not being able to see his partner. Chris leaned back and smiled when he felt that slightly hairy muscled chest connect with his back.

Together the two of them danced similarly in this position, when one would move forward the other would follow and moving back followed a similar pattern. Their bodies stuck together but it was doubtful any of them noticed, it was also doubtful they noticed the onlookers the two of them gathered. Every girl either sighed or growled in frustration as it was obvious what the two men were what with the sweat moving from one body to another.

People were already succumbing to the effects of the Bonefire and many had already decided to either head upstairs, home, or make out in the middle of the backyard. Chris was sure it would hit the two of them soon enough. He also sure of the man's intentions as he felt a certain hardness poking at his backside, "Someone's gone commando today," He laughed as he felt a hand grab his own hardness.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," The witch knew that voice instantly, it's raspy yet high quality, it belonged to the one and only Dean, he should have realized when he felt those hands, rough yet delicate in their use.

Chris turned around and looked up into that wonderful face, "Back to see me again so soon? I know I was good but geez Dean," Chris said sarcastically, he brought them back together as they continued to dance in front of the fire.

"Oh you were that and more, cupcake," Truthfully Dean had planned to leave and check on his father at one of their safehouses but he got win of a little witch cult practicing some hoodoo and wanted to shut that down before he left. His father told him to never leave a job no matter what else you had to do.

But never said anything about side trips along the way, he heard of a bonfire party and knew that Sam would probably want to stay away from any kind of fun but he wanted to check out the scene, maybe catch a nightcap.

Who knew that the best nightcap he's had so far would be there just oh so begging for a repeat performance. The man could dance, that was for sure, and could definitely attract a crowd, he saw him dance with an assortment of guys and girls but he flitted from one to another.

He could put strippers to shame

Dean just knew he had to have another go, which was rare but Chris was definitely an exception.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Cupcake? Trying out new pet names? If so I'm not a fan, I think I would rather have 'Oh god, Chris!'" He felt those hands go lower than his waist towards his bottom.

The taller man smirked showing Chris his white teeth, "If that's my pet name for you then I can't help but wonder what your pet name for me is?" Chris pulled him down and whispered something in his ear that made Dean smile with so much triumph, "You minx,"

Chris pulled a fake pout, "But you'll never get me to say it,"

"Wanna bet?"

"Twenty-bucks,"

Now if there was one thing Dean couldn't back away from it was a bet, especially one where if he lost at least he still won. He grabbed the lighter boys thighs and hoisted him up forcing Chris to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. They couldn't enter the frat house fast enough but unluckily most of the rooms were currently occupied, Dean would have taken the offers to join the fun but he had a strict no sharing policy on Chris.

He wanted the boy's complete and undivided attention.

"There," Chris pointed down the hall to the chapter leader's room, "He won't mind at all," He said with a smirk. Dean nearly kicked the door but managed to keep it hinged and used Chris to slam the door back behind them.

"What is it with you and holding me up off the ground?" He asked amidst the flurry of t lips and tongues interacting with each other, he never received an answer and he wasn't too upset about it. The both of them were pumped full of the hormones in the air due to the celebration and practically craved for full body on body contact. Chris was put on the bed and Dean climbed on top of him forcing him to lie down. With this new position the both of them able to take off their clothes and free themselves, Dean only having to take off his pants and Chris his shorts.

Chris went for the second best part of Dean, the first being his lips and watched as the man above him shuddered and groaned from just the contact. The magic was definitely making them more sensitive to each other, he just hoped they could last for awhile. Dean licked and sucked at the exposed flesh on Chris's neck, knowing just the amount of pressure need to induce a hickey. He wanted Chris marked as his, those other children would see it and know he had been taken by a real male. not some college frat douchebag.

The witch slowly stroked Dean admiring the thickness and length of him, "I''m about to get twenty bucks,"

"Oh yeah, how is that?" Dean challenged, he was flipped on his back and Chris replaced him as his position on top, the boy moved down slowly, making sure to keep his tongue on his partners body at all times. He passed over the dirty blond hairs for the throbbing piece in front of him, without any warning he took Dean all the way down to the base in one go, "Oh God Ch-," Dean quickly put his fist in his mouth to stop him from saying those words.

Chris began his techniques that took years to master, and Dean was pretty sure he was biting so hard he was drawing blood, "No, no Dean, resist the minx," Chris let go of Dean with a pop and moved lower to the man's balls, he kept one hand on his member while his tongue began its work on the items that held his prize.

"M-my turn," He moved higher on the bed, sadly taking himself out of his partners oh so wonderful mouth, it was then he realized that he had no lube. Chris reached into the nightstand, bypassing the special toy, thinking maybe they could use the toy, deciding another time, then grabbed the lube he knew was there, when he pulled it out Dean looked mildly confused before shaking his head, "I'm not even going to ask how you knew that was there,"

"Let's just say I've been here before," He said slyly, he uncapped the lube getting ready to use it on himself when Dean took the bottle from him.

The man poured a good amount on his hand, "Well hopefully I'll make you forget that," He knew what Chris needed and pulled the boy on his lap and rested his back against the headboard, "Come here baby," He still was new at this but he was a quick learner, as hot as it was to see Chris do it, he knew he had to do it this time. One finger circled the boys entrance before entering, drawing a moan from Chris in the process, another slowly followed that one, a hiss from the Halliwell.

"You ready?"

Chris smiled through panting, "For you? Always,"

"Hah, sap,"

Chris rolled his yes but through his head back and alerted everyone in the frat house to what he was doing with the sudden blunt object that forced its way inside him, not that they cared as many of them were engaged in the exact same activity. He glared at that blunt objects owner, "You ass!"

"Well I'm in yours if that means anything," He bucked upwards once and Chris couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. Dean grabbed the boys hips and Chris put one hand on the man's shoulder and another on the headboard. They continued in that position for hours, neither reaching climax but forcing the other to get even louder than before.

They moved positions, one position even being in front of the window as Chris watched the other party goers dance in front of the bonfire as Dean pounded away deep inside him, hitting that spot that made him see white every single time.

Dean's favorite was Chris face down as he pounded the boy into the nearest century, he knew he had some dominance issues but when it came to his partners he was almost positive they wouldn't mind. Eventually the magic reached its climax and with that everyone started to feel theirs.

"Guess who's about to get Twenty bucks?" Their final position was also another of Dean's (And Chris's) favorites. Standard missionary, this way they got to see each others faces when they reached the tipping point.

"Oh my gosh Dean you're so big!"

Dean's eyes widened, "Son of a bitch!"

Chris moaned as he licked Dean's neck, "I love having you inside me Dean, fuck my brains out Dean!"

Dean could feel his climax coming, he changed position slight, he brought his leg up so he could go deeper and faster into Chris. He panted through clenched teeth, pounding away into that warm hole like a bull, obviously if Chris was being playful then Dean wasn't doing his job right. Once the boy's eyes started to roll into the back of his head he knew things were back on track.

Chris's hands clawed at the sheets as the magic inside of him built to the breaking point, "Ahh fuck Dean!" He came just from the sensation of Dean inside of him not even noticing he had lost the bet.

Dean noticed but said nothing as the constrictions of the already tight hole due to Chris's completion brought him to his own explosive one. He came with growlish roar that people from the nearby buildings could hear. The man landed on the smaller man, the both of them panting and their bodies slick with sweat.

"You owe me twenty bones,"

Chris feigned being asleep.

"Faker,"

* * *

The sun shone through the campus, its rays causing anyone who strained themselves to hard yesterday to whimper away at its glare. Those inside of the buildings were not spared as it shone through the windowsill and hit those lying in bed. Though it wasn't the sunlight which cause Chris to wake up, it was the feeling that he was being stared at.

He opened his eyes to see Dean...admiring him, "What?" He was still half asleep so his responses would be lacking their usual clever bite.

Dean was propped his head up using his shoulder and had merely watched Chris sleep. He had woken up first which wasn't so unusual, and, breaking his code of leaving in the morning for the second time, stayed until Chris woke up at least. While waiting for the boy to wake up he couldn't help but notice what he looked like while he was sleeping.

He looked calm, as if whatever dream he was having was pleasant, but it surprised Dean because he could tell that at a wrong movement he would be awake in seconds, much like any experienced hunter slept. A passing thought flew through his head at Chris being a hunter but he dismissed it just as fast, those eyes held too much wonder to know of the horrors of this world.

Those eyes also held a secret, with the way it was so buried down Dean knew that it was a great secret indeed. He was curious to know what someone like Chris could be hiding but wouldn't dare pry as he knew what it was like to keep secrets.

He moved away from those dark thoughts to just watch Chris breathe, his chest grew and shrank with each breath. He shook his head, since when did these romantic thoughts start popping up, this kid was really starting to cramp his style, "Maybe I'm the sap,"

"What?"

Dean chuckled, "Nothing, where's my twenty bucks?"

Chris rolled his eyes before getting out of bed, "I thought you forgot about that, bur a bet's a bet," He went to pick up his shorts, knowing someone was getting a good view, he reached inside and pulled a bill out of his wallet. Once he was back on the bed he gave it to Dean who gladly took it but didn't get out of bed to go get dressed.

"I can't believe you thought dirty talk would work on someone like me,"

Chris gave him a cool look, "Oh don't try that, Mr. Machismo, it was working, I could see it. Playing on your ego was an excellent strategy until you cheated,"

Dean raised both eyebrows, "I cheated?"

"You made it so I couldn't talk, that's cheating," Chris slapped his cheek, Dean looked at him, mouth agape, before erupting in laughter. He moved onto his back and motioned for Chris to come closer, the boy wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and nestled his head into Dean's shoulder, "What are you going to use the money for?"

Dean turned the bill over in his fingers, "Dinner,"

"You look like the type of guy to spend twenty dollars on food,"

"Well I was thinking I wouldn't eat alo-did you just call me fat?"

"Wait what were you going to say?"

"No did you just seriously call me fat?"

"Jesus Dean, I just meant you look like the type of guy to eat a bunch, that was in no way calling you fat, get off the rag!"

"Good because the only thing fat about me is-," Dual rings from both their cell phones cut off what would have been a rather egotistic moment for Dean. They both left the bed and grabbed their respective phones, Chris had a few messages mostly from Jess and one or two from Sam. Dean had a tip where the witch coven was from another hunter in town, if all went well (Which he doubt it would) then he'd be out of town by the end of the day.

And with that their little world was shattered

Dean wondered why he almost asked Chris to dinner very well knowing he had to leave soon.

They both turned when the door opened and in walked the chapter leader of Kappa Trigg, who in turn gawked at the sight of two naked men standing in his room, "Chris, what the hell?"

Chris gave him a smile and wave, "Hey Dave!"

* * *

"And so he dropped me off here then told me he'd be leaving but he would make sure to keep in contact." Chris said avidly waving around his spoon of ice cream before consuming it. He was retelling the events of last night and the night before to Jess and Sam. Sam blanked out when Chris started to give...details about his encounter with this mystery man he still won't tell him the name of.

"Sounds like someone had fun, and you said that he asked you on a date?" Jess asked incredulously

"I said I thought he was going to ask,"

Sam took the headphones out of his ears, "So what now?"

The witch actually thought about his next course of action, Dean was leaving and even though he really thought about accepting what probably would have been a date request he couldn't do anything about it now. The only way he could see Dean was if he was in town again, he had no idea what the man did for a living so it was a mystery when he would show up again.

"I just had arguably the best two days of my entire life, I can only hope that there'll be more to come, but back to different matters." He turned to the both of them, "I'm really sick of living in the dorms, I got a raise a few days ago at the club, I know Sam has some scholarship money just sitting around. Justin's moving out and offered me the lease on his old place, I'll go if you guys want to come with me." He offered

Sam and Jess looked at each other and without having to even talk about it they agreed that living in the dorms was terrible, plus with this way they could live together in the same room and not have to worry about Chris 'Accidentally' coming in on them.

Chris placed an arm around them and brought them together much like the picture sitting on Sam's nightstand.

Later that night when Jess had gone back to her building and Sam and Chris had turned in for the night, Chris was going through his phone he got a message from an unsaved number.

 _The meal I had was so much more delicious knowing that it was your money that bought it._

A smirk crept on his face as he replied.

 _Next time, double or nothing._

The reply was sent just as quick

 _Triple._


	4. Chapter 4

Chris stirred the small potion cauldron that was atop a hot plate on his desk, he was attempting a potion that would possibly send a message back home since he couldn't find ingredients to make a portal back home. The cauldron on his bed was minuscule compared to the cauldron at his mom's house, he doubted he could fill two vials with the one he had currently but he was just glad to find one even if it was bought at one of those fake witch shops.

Lately he had been missing home a lot, his family the most out of anything, he'd sometimes find himself glare at nothing thinking of the idiotic things Wyatt did or cooing at anything cute in memory of Melinda. He missed his mom's unique home cooking, the smell of car grease that always signified when dad was home, his aunt Phoebe's advice whenever he had relationship troubles, even seeing Phoebe in her relationship with Coop was something. He missed Paige's flower power nature and how his uncle Henry always argued with her about global warming, and deforestation, but he knew how much they loved each other.

Wyatt's idiotic tendency to screw them over when they were demon hunting but his determination to get them out if they ever were in trouble.

Chris even missed the demons

He had never been so inactive for long, before he used to be bored of the demon hunting, now he misses the thrill of saving the world a hundred times over. Chris wanted to go home, the nostalgia of being away at college with no one to tell you what to do had worn off.

The potion Chris was brewing was boiling but there was still no guarantee it would work, he didn't have the Book of Shadows, he didn't have his aunts extensive knowledge of potions, and he sure didn't have a magic school equivalent. Chris was only going off what his mind could think of thanks to Paige's forethought of cramming as much witch knowledge she could into her family.

There was the possibility of the potion blowing up in his face but he wanted to remain optimistic.

He heard buzzing from his nightstand so he picked up his phone to see he had a message from Dean. Chris gave a small smile, Dean along with Sam and Jess really made his stay here a lot better than it would have been. He's not sure where he would have been without them, Sam and Jess because they're his best friends, have been his best friends since he came here and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

And for Dean

Well Dean's in another category all together, it's been two weeks since their last enticing meeting and the time spent has just been the two of them texting back and forth to each other. Nothing naughty...about sixty five percent of the time, it was just stuff about the both of them. Chris knew Dean was a secretive person, it was written on the man's face that even if you tortured him you'd never get anything out of him.

Of course Chris had to ask if Dean had a wife and children in waiting, and of course Dean had to joke that he did.

Chris didn't speak to him for a few days until he proved that he didn't.

The message read: _Hey minx, what are you doing?_

How Dean managed to type correctly with that phone of his Chris had no idea, he typed out a quick reply so he could go back to potion making, _Homework, Dean, just like I am every single time you message me._

He grabbed the bottle of, what he hoped, was lizard tails before his phone rung again.

 _What are you wearing?_

He laughed at him and decided to have a little phone, his aunt Paige was ringing in his ears about concentrating on the potion but he brewed hundreds of potions before so it shouldn't be a problem.

 _I'm so not doing this with you right now._

The reply came quicker than expected, he was so surprised he almost missed a beat in stirring his potion.

 _Why not?_

 _Because every time we do this it goes on for hours and I really have to get this done._

 _Just answer the question minxie_

Chris raised an eyebrow at the pet name that was apparently catching on, _Just a blue shirt and some shorts._

 _Liar._

Chris's eyes widened, it was a lie, but Dean wasn't supposed to know that, he looked around his rooms for any cameras that the man might have placed in there until he had a mini heart attack at the face in his window. He went to said window and opened it to the smiling face of his...friend, Dean, "Are you stalking me?" He asked half joking, half serious, he honestly wouldn't mind it as long as Dean wasn't the crazy kind of stalker.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question, "If I was a stalker, and I'm not saying that I am, would I being watching you from your window?"

Chris thought about it for a second, "Well sometimes the best hiding place is right out in the open. With the way our relationship is I wouldn't put it past you to do this, so maybe that's exactly what you're hoping my thought process is."It's exactly what a demon trying to get close to him would do so he learned to be weary of people back home.

Dean may not look like the smartest bulb in the box but when it came to it he could be perfect SAT score genius, "You're right, I'm not a stalker...well I'm not stalking you."

"Hmm, comforting," He opened the window all the way to allow Dean inside his dorm, "Make sure not to touch anything on that side, my roommate gets OCD when things are out of place."

Dean oddly recognized the way things were stacked neatly together or placed around the dorm. He could recognize Chris's side immediately, it was clean but there were a few clothes thrown around and a wrapper of two. Though the distinction from the other side of the room was clear, there was a spot of dirt anywhere.

Kinda reminded him of Sam growing up, even as a kid he was the more clean of the two of them. His eyes landed on the picture frame on the nightstand, he went over to it and picked it up, ignoring the shout of indignation from Chris. A cold sweat went down his back as he cursed his luck, out of all the people going here, Chris just so happened to be Sam's roommate.

Guess he can't even come here again because the last thing he wanted was to face his little brother right now after that fight he had with their brother. It's not that he hated Sam, galaxies from it, it's just that he wouldn't know what to say and he's never really been that great at the mushy thing.

His nose hairs curled at the foul smell coming from Chris's desk, "What the hell is that?" He covered his nose with his jacket sleeve at whatever Chris was making.

Chris dropped the cypress leaves inside the potion, "It's a remedy I came up with for power studying through finals. It's supposed to help you retain almost everything you learned for at least forty eight hours." The charmed one lied expertly in his opinion, years of lying to his mom about where he was going, or is there anyone in his room, or even if he was the one that put hair dye in Wyatt's shampoo, made him an excellent liar.

And it also made Wyatt a red head.

Dean looked at the cauldron a little more, then at the ingredients, he could recognize a few to be used in some of those rituals witches performed. He gave Chris a pointed look when the boy wasn't looking, he wished there was some kind of witch test to use on him, "Looks like some of that witch crap,"

Chris gave a fake laugh, inwardly cringing when he heard his heritage be called crap, "Witches? What is this the fourteenth century, this is a perfectly modern age remedy."

Dean picked up a bottle, "With lizard tail?"

Chris shrugged, "It helps by growing back brain cells lost during excessive drinking," That was a lie but it's not like Dean was a doctor...or was he?

Dean decided to drop it until he had more evidence that Chris was performing hoodoo, it was time for some more information gathering, "This your roommate?" He held up the picture frame and pointed to Sam, it was doubtful the smoking chick was his roommate.

Chris nodded and snatched the frame from him, "Yeah that's Sam, he's been my best friend for as long as I've been here, pretty shy but pretty hot, right?" He smirked

A disgusted shiver passed down his spine, he was pretty sure he'd have nightmares of Sam and Chris...together. Just the thought wanted to make him go run for the toilets, "He looks gross but who's the babe?" He pointed to the blond chick who was a lot closer to Sam than Chris was

"That's his girlfriend Jess, she's also my best friend and she's been dating Sam around the same time we became friends." Chris would never forget that day, on orientation day Sam told Chris he thought Jess was beautiful and Jess told him that she thought Sam was hot as balls.

Naturally Chris was an angel so that meant that he had some right to play cupid.

"How could someone like that get someone as hot as she is?"

Chris slapped his chest, "Stop that,"

Dean laughed before placing the picture frame right back where he found it and where Sam wouldn't notice it had moved, "Wanna go somewhere with me?

The boy smirked, he had been expecting something else but he wouldn't complain, "I'll go put on some pants,"

"Woah now, no need to go that far, what you're wearing now is perfectly fine,"

He was just wearing a shirt and underwear, "I think I'll go with the pants," He pushed Dean to make the man go out the window since he wanted to put his potion on stasis and couldn't do that with Dean watching.

"Oh come on, I've seen you wear a lot less,"

He grabbed the window, "Go, Dean, or no road head for you," He laughed when the man left before closing the window. He went to his desk and wondered if his charmed power worked, it's been awhile since he tried it. Chris could freeze and blow things up like his mother but if he wasn't with his siblings then he couldn't use it to its full power.

He froze the cauldron and added a glue spell so the stasis would last at least for a few hours.

* * *

Chris felt the leather interior of Dean impala, he almost forgot the power of a classic car such as this one. He knew that his dad would have loved Dean if Chris brought him home, mostly for his car, but it was a win in his book.

"So, Dean, tell me what we're doing, because if this is a date then I'm sorely under dressed." Chris teased

Dean rolled his eyes as he focused on the road ahead of him, "It's not a date we're just going to see a movie," He cursed when the boy raised an eyebrow in question and gave that sexy smirk, "Look Minxie, it's a movie that I've been dying to see and I thought it would look sorry ass if I went by myself, since I'm in town I thought instead of our usual rump and go that we try something different."

"I'm surprised, and impressed," Chris crossed his arms at the flutter that went through his stomach, no matter what Dean said it was a date, they had already had sex multiple times and they were...fond...of each other so this wouldn't be just a simple get away from everything.

"No need to be impressed, Minxie, it's just a drive-in,"

The surprise Chris was feeling couldn't get any higher than what it was currently, "A drive-in? I can't say I've ever been to one of those before. Nice step in originality Deano,"

The older man cringed at the nickname, "Don't-don't do that ever again,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well I just thought since you were doing it..."

"Yeah but mine is good, yours, well, yours is just emasculating,"

"Right," Chris purred, "And the last thing I want to do is offend your manhood,"

He leaned in closer but was pushed back by Dean's free hand, "Back off, Minxie, there will be time for that later, I will make sure of that." He winked just to prove his point

Chris crossed his arms at his failed attempt and decided to look out the window at the passing scenery, it wasn't often that he left campus to get a look at how different things were in this universe's California. A thought passed through him and he narrowed his eyes at Dean, "And you think that 'Minxie' isn't emasculating?"

"Well it's accurate, you are a minx if I've ever seen one."

The witch sighed, "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult so for sex's sake I'm just going with a compliment."

"Good, because it was,"

They arrived at the drive-in a few minutes later, Dean pulling through and buying them both tickets, further insinuating it's not a date, buying them popcorn and drinks, still wasn't a date, and parking the car and tuning to the radio station so they could listen to the movie. They scooted close together and moved around until they were both comfortable to watch the movie.

The movie started and Chris was actually enjoying himself, they didn't really talk during the movie which was fine since Chris didn't like much chatter when he was watching a good film. It was a horror film, filled with some teenagers in the woods, except it takes a spin from the classic cliché and instead chooses to poke fun at the genre as a whole. See the kids are supposed to be the stereotypical group, the nerd, jock, cheerleader, stoner, and virgin that sort of thing except they're not like that at the beginning but when they get to the cabin in the woods those stereotypes start taking over.

The plot is that a corporation wishes to give sacrifices to appease the 'gods' because the 'gods' wish to watch these stereotypes die as a form of amusement. Except the teens don't die as planned and they actually find the corporation, slaughter them with their caught nightmares, and destroy the world.

Chris thought it was a nice take on the whole teens die in the woods series, plus he got some eye candy from the movie and the man sitting next to them.

Chris wasn't scared at all of the monsters, he's been covered in way to much demonic goo to be scared of much.

Dean wasn't afraid either, he's faced way to many really things to be afraid of anything on the big screen.

What confused Chris was that this movie also came out in his universe as well except it came out way later than this universe's current year.

"Well that was funny," Dean said as soon as the movie was over

"I have to say I did not expect the classic take on horror to be spun out in such a way that it made fun of the audience watching it."

Dean rubbed his hair, confused at Chris's outtake, "I just thought it was funny when the monsters ripped apart the security guards,"

Chris thought for a quick second and had to agree, "That was funny too, so where to now?"

"How about, you and me, a little take out, and what I promised from the start." Dean started the car before pulling out of the drive-in and on to the road like everyone else.

Chris nodded, "Sounds like a plan,"

"And we can get some pie,"

"I'm not sure if there's any take out that sells actual pie,"

Dean stopped the car and looked at Chris strait in the eye, "We're getting pie,"

The smaller man looked at him in the eye, saw how serious he was, then nodded, "We are getting pie at seven at night,"

Somehow they found a small local diner that did, in fact, serve pie and take out. Dean never looked more appreciative at the slice of pie as they drove towards a local park in San Francisco. They took their takeout and sat on a bench in front of a small stream then Dean dove in while Chris took more time savoring his meal.

"So what's your story?" Dean asked, he was curious on whether or not Chris was a witch or warlock or whatever, maybe he could gleam some knowledge from the boy's background. He already knew that Chris wasn't a demon so he was hoping that the person he was with was nothing more than a regular human.

Chris realized that he and Dean didn't really know much about each other apart from they were really good at sex, Dean travels for business, and Chris went to college. It felt like they'd known each other forever and Chris didn't even know the man's last name, "My story, well I grew up in New York with a lot of family," It was a lie but how was he supposed to explain to Dean why they couldn't just stop by his house for a visit, "A brother, a sister, a hell of a lot of annoying cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, the whole wazoo. I decided I needed to be as far away from them as possible so I came half way across the country just to get away." That was an okay lie, not the best, but he couldn't just say he came from another universe obviously, "What about you Mr. Machismo, what's happened in the life of Dean..." He left the space open for Dean to fill in

The hunter decided to play stupid and not fill it in, he didn't feel like lying to Chris as much as he already had, the big lies he could keep but the little ones were annoying, such as him being Sam's brother. Chris would find out eventually but maybe Dean would be long gone before that happened, "Now that's a nickname I like, I popped out in Kansas-,"

"I knew you there was a reason you had that farm boy thing,"

"Shut up, anyway, abut a year or two after my brother was born my mother died," With Dean's pause Chris took that Dean still hadn't quite come to terms with it, he probably would have felt the same way if his mother had died, "And so my dad took us and left, took up a traveling job so we moved around quite a bit. Good man, took us hunting every once in awhile, also kind of a hard ass, ex-marine."

"Oh really, he and my dad would get along since they were both in the military," Chris pondered, except his father fought in world war two but there would be some semblance there.

Dean laughed, he couldn't really see John getting along with anyone really but it was a nice thought, "My little brother didn't much care for dad's attitude so he ended up leaving us, I stayed with dad and we still travel together sometimes except he's away doing his own business and I'm here with you."

"By choice of course?"

"Well yeah, I take off sometimes just to come visit you, he's starting to wonder if I've got a secret wife or something," Which was true, John was questioning him, well interrogating really, on where he always drifts off to whenever they're in San Francisco. Dean just been telling him it was a woman, no need to tell John that he had been seeing a man.

That's a whole other can of worms he didn't want to open

Chris bumped his shoulder against Dean's, "Never knew I was so special,"

Dean looked at him like his crazy, "Dude we've screwed like how many times now? Plus I took you too dinner and a movie, that's pretty special in my book."

Chris gave a huge grin before shivering, it was night time as well as winter so the air outside was pretty cold. He had neglected to bring a jacket because he was in such a rush to get to Dean, now that his mom wasn't around he'd proudly say that she was right about bringing a jacket.

He felt smooth leather being placed over his back and looked to see that Dean had given him his jacket. The act only served to do something that Chris hadn't done in years, something that it would have been easier to destroy the Source with a fork than make him do.

He blushed

So to save himself from the embarrassment of blushing he decided to lash out, "Puss,"

"Tch, fine I'll take it back,"

"No, it's so warm!" Chris pulled away when Dean reached for the jacket. The two of them decided to go back to the car and out of the cold before they froze to Death. Dean lied in the backseat and Chris lied on top of him. It wasn't the most comfortable position but they were touching which was just the other needed.

"I can't come back for awhile,"

Chris raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?" his stomach started dropping at the thought process that Dean might finally be done with him. He'd be damned if he came out as some simpering girl who can't go five minutes without her boyfriend.

"It's just some business with my dad, we're going pretty far, Florida actually, then up north. I just won't be back to this side of the country for awhile so I just wanted to tell you so you don't freak out and start crying because I've been gone so long."

Chris rolled his eyes, his earlier stress being alleviated, "Crying no, pissed maybe, I mean where else am I supposed to get free food and good sex, the two most important things in life." He laughed but he felt that large hand move slowly down his back.

"So we're good right?"

"Of course, but Dean, try to come back for Christmas, I already have your gift planned out for you and everything."

Dean could only wonder what someone like Chris would give him, "Where are you going for Christmas break, back to New York?"

Chris's lie resurfaced and he took a moment before answering, "Money's a little tight so they won't be able to fly me back home, but I'll video chat them almost every hour of the day."

Now Dean knew that was a lie, what family wouldn't scrounge up the money to bring a kid home for Christmas, even he managed to get what little money they had as kids to buy Sam a present. Dean had just caught Chris in his first lie but maybe Chris had a normal reason for not wanting to go home, "I could probably make Christmas but I can't guarantee New Years."

Chris shrugged, "That's fine, also if you don't mind, I'm still freezing so maybe we should try to warm each other up." He sat up and gave Dean a long hard kiss just for good measure, the both of them smirked and soon enough lost all thought of their absence from each other.

And the fact they were still in the park.

* * *

 _Christmas day_

Dean had received text from Chris asking if he was in town to which he replied a quick yes. He was in town due to all the shifters masquerading as Santa Claus for all their sick kicks. He and John had come to town about a case of someone climbing down the chimney and killing people but leaving the child alive. It was horrible but that's exactly what drew their attention, it would be difficult since a shifter could shapeshift into anyone but the tell of one was the eyes.

Their eyes glowed when reflected off light so they would follow the trail of bodies until it lead them to freak.

But he wanted to take a pit stop away from all the blood and gore.

Chris had told him to come to his dorm room for his Christmas present and Dean longed to go since it was so long since he had an actual Christmas. Sure he and his dad celebrated Christmas, but takeout chicken with a car freshener tree wasn't much of a Christmas. He wondered what his first Christmas with Chris would be like since he had bought Chris a present also.

He arrived the boy's dorm and opened the door since Chris said it was unlocked. He was greeted to the aroma of food and the lights of the small desk tree Chris had. It wasn't an actual a Christmas but it was already better than he previous ones.

His lover smiled at him from the small table that had a bowls of cutup turkey, mashed potatoes, and other Christmas feast foods he had only seen in magazines, "Hey, so I know you travel a lot and I gathered there's not much time for holidays so I decided to throw you a regular Christmas. I made some food for the entire building for the others that are staying over the break."

Dean thought about Sam before taking a seat, "Where's your roommate?"

"Sam's staying with Jess's family for the weekend so we have the entire room to ourselves." Chris said casually but the both of them knew what was being suggested, "Oh and here's your present," He brought up a cat ornament, "It's for your rearview mirror, you hang it there just like a car freshener."

When Dean looked confused Chris elaborated, "Well it's for when you're on the road, I know you meet a lot of women and you might sleep with them and I'm okay with that." Chris looked deep down and saw that he was okay with that though he did just want to keep Dean to himself like any sane person, "But that just says that no matter what broad lied down for you, I was the one to rock your world." The witch winked

Dean laughed and shook his head, he couldn't help it, Chris wasn't like anybody else he'd ever met. He was right of course, Chris had rocked his world unlike any other he had ever been with before. Dean pulled the necklace from his pocket and threw it at Chris who caught it in one hand, "Just a reminder of the guy who got you finally conquered you." He said smugly

Chris gave a loud shout of laughter, "Conquered me?" He pointed at himself to make sure he wasn't confused, "You were the conquered one, my friend,"

"No I believe I did get you to say 'Oh God, Dean,' at least five times. In my book I list that as conquered, my friend,"

They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact, at the same time the both of them jumped out of their chairs towards Chris's bed in order to prove who conquered whom.

* * *

 _New Years Eve_

Chris looked out his window in order to watch the fireworks that were going to take place once New Year's hit. He could've orbed to a better place in order to watch but he'd rather do it from the comfort of his dorm. Plus he really didn't need to see all those mushy couples kissing when the clock struck twelve, at least not without Dean there with him.

They had the most amazing weekend together, more than he would've asked for to take his mind of not being home for Christmas. He still felt that Dean was holding more things back when they talked more about their personal lives but he was holding things back as well so it's not like he could complain.

He wondered where his life was heading, still nothing from back home, he didn't want to fear the worst but there was just no way his family could have gone this long without trying to bring him back. If he was stuck here then what would that mean?

Would he just live his life free of demons, free of saving the world on a regular basis, free of his family.

The former's weren't so bad but the latter was just too difficult to grasp.

What would he do?

The clock on his bed struck twelve and fireworks lit the sky ablaze, all over people were kissing whoever was next to them as signification of the first kiss of the New Years.

Even Chris was kissing someone.

Dean had popped up next to Chris's window as soon as the clock struck, he grabbed the boy and gave him a long drawn out kiss with plenty of tongue. The kiss lasted long after the fireworks stopped and left Chris in a daze.

"Happy New Years, minxie," Dean patted the boy's cheek before heading back to his car to finish his work, werewolves were a nasty business and with all the drunkards it would be child's play to find a meal.

A thought passed through Chris's head after Dean left.

Maybe if he was stuck here then having Dean around wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _January 24_

It was Dean's birthday, something he almost never celebrated, his dad barely celebrated at times they didn't have a job to do. He had told Chris his birthday a few months back because Chris was doing the whole star sign mumbo and Dean thought It would be fun.

They were oddly compatible with sex being the highest thing they were compatible in.

Go figure?

Communication wasn't the best but that could be placed on Dean since he wasn't the best communicator in the first place.

Chris had told him that he kicked Sam out for two days so they could spend that time together and Dean was in much need for some R&R. John was on the hunt for that demon and had been running him ragged trying to find clues. The man was on about some clue he had found recently so hopefully that would make him relax a little.

Dean didn't bother knocking on the door, he opened it to sight of candles lighting the room, and when he saw Chris his mouth dropped to the floor.

Leave it to Chris to have Dean flabbergasted.

Chris was naked lying on his side on the bed, he had a red present bow covering his privates and in front of him was a bag of his favorite take out food and a plate of...

"Pie?" Dean gasped

Chris nodded with a dark smirk and mischievous look in his eyes, "There's also a tub of whip cream since I know you like that combo. You might not need it all but we could use for _other_ things."

Dean held his hand to his mouth as he could feel the tears at the beautiful sight In front of him. Truly this was the most beautiful sight in the entire world, it was basically as if he had died and gone to heaven and had the sultriness of hell at the same time.

"Oh I almost forgot," Chris brought a cooler from under the bed and in it was his favorite brand of whiskey and beer, "Happy birthday, Dean,"

 _'Don't cry Dean,'_

Dean closed the door without taking his eyes away from the siren song.

Oh he doubted they had a problem with communication that much.

* * *

 _Valentine's day_

Since the two of them were too stubborn to admit feeling things for each other and therefore needing to do something they considered 'Mushy' on valentine's day they decided to skip the day all together.

 _Last day of college._

* * *

Chris was messing with his necklace while he wondered what he was going to do about home situations. He had to leave since the dorm building was closing for the summer but he had nowhere to go in regards to a home.

College had been his home so what was he to do now?

Sam unlocked the door to the room and came in smelling like sweat and he wore gym clothes which one person would assume, meant he went to the gym to workout. Plus Sam liked to workout a lot so it would be safe to assume that but Chris knew better, "How are you and Jess enjoying you're birthday present?"

Sam cursed under his breath as he took off his shirt, "Can't get anything past you, Jess is insisting I wear it almost all the time and I'm starting to think she has a problem." Sam had been wondering if he should send her to Chris for some psychotherapy over this Tarzan fetish.

"Oh Sam, role playing is healthy, if she does it enough times it'll leave her system eventually." Chris advised, it was partly his fault but he truly saw nothing wrong with it, even he and Dean role played once or twice.

Where Dean found Hooter's shorts in men's size he'll never know.

"Yeah I hope so," Sam shook his head and changed out of his shorts, weary of Chris seeing any naked part of him, "Hey, where are you going for the break?"

Chris looked up from his pondering, "I'm not sure, I don't have much of a home to go to," He hadn't told Sam about his family situation simply because the man hadn't asked, "What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat," Sam thought about his dad and Dean, he wondered what they were doing but most likely they were still hunting, "Jess and I talked about getting a house on campus, we also heard of some seniors selling their lease as well but we don't have enough to take it over..."

Chris sat up and gave Sam a pointed look, "Are you asking me to come live with you guys?"

Sam shrugged, "It's better than having a complete stranger," Chris narrowed his eyes until Sam held his hands up in defeat, "Yes, we are asking you to come live with us, actually Jess came up with the idea and I just agreed."

Chris puffed out a breath, moving a tangle of hair from his face, his hair was getting pretty long, he should look into getting it cut soon, "Wusses, yeah, I'll come live with you guys," Inwardly he was touched that they wanted him to stay with him and he was happy he finally found a place to stay.

"So who's the Mr. Machismo that Jess says you keep meeting up with in secret places, am I going to have to threaten someone?" Sam asked, he cared about Chris obviously and he didn't like the fact this guy couldn't come out and be with Chris and why he always had to leave for an extended period so they could be together, "How come we can't meet him?"

Chris shrugged, "It's just not something we do, dude, we're not dating so there's no reason to meet the friends. If it's any consolation, I haven't met his friends either," Come to think of it Chris wasn't sure if Dean had many friends in the first place.

"When did you start calling me dude?"

"Just something I picked up, I guess,"

Chris pulled out his phone and texted Dean the news as well as the address he got from Sam.

On the other side, way in Vermont, Dean read the text of Chris's move in with Sam as nothing but dread. If that happened sneaking around would be a lot harder, Sam wasn't in his room much to begin with because he was always with his girl friend but if they moved in together there would be no need for Sam to go all the way on the other side of campus to see her. There was also the high chance someone would walk into the room, the house, when the two of them were supposed to be alone.

Chris might get the idea to surprise him with the idea of meeting his friends because he knew from many conversations that his friends meant the world to him. Really it touched Dean's heart to see how much Chris cared for Sam but the last thing he needed were his two worlds colliding into one.

Under any circumstances could he not let that happen so there was only one course of action to make sure it didn't.

He had to stop seeing Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is how it's going to work, this chapter is going to be consecutive time skips after a certain point, if you were all waiting for Chris to get into the set Superverse then wait no long because it's about to start.

* * *

 _A year and four months later_

 _Chris tightened his hold on the chest currently next to him, in return Dean tightened their hold on him. Chris wasn't asleep yet, constant vigilance and all, he was too busy thinking about what his life was like now that Dean was back. The witch wasn't angry or hurt, he was just so happy that the man that commandeered his life a year ago had come back to him. A year ago left him saddened, the texts from the man stopped as did the visits, it only took a month or two for Chris to realize that Dean had dropped him._

 _Distraught is what someone would usually be when that happened but Chris was just disappointed. He thought they had a real thing going for awhile and he thought that maybe things with Dean would change into something more._

 _Chris thought he was stupid to think that._

 _Dean loved women, that was evident by his attitude, Chris had been merely an experiment if Dean never found any woman willing he could always find a guy._

 _Chris used to enjoy being someone's experiment but in this case it merely left him empty._

 _But now Dean was back and he couldn't care less about how long they had been apart._

" _Cute,"_

 _Chris shot up in bed at the voice of the monster that had sent him to his universe in the first place, "Zankou!"_

 _Zankou stood at the foot of his bed, observing the two of them, "You know, when I sent you to this world I didn't expect this to develop." He gestured to the two of them, "But now that your family is out of my way I thought I might as well tie up some loose ends." He formed an energy ball in his hand_

 _Chris grabbed Dean's shoulder expecting to orb out of here, to anywhere, but found that he couldn't, he deduced that Zankou must have placed a no orbing spell around the house, "Dean, wake up!" No matter how hard Chris shook him he wouldn't wake. His mind was coming to him now, everything slowed down as if he had froze time, "It's a dream,"Everything felt so familiar, as if he had done this a thousand times already._

 _Zankou grinned as he reared back his energy ball, "Nice try," He threw it straight at Chris who brought his arms as a shield._

" _It's a dream!"_

Chris woke with a start, body drenched in sweat at the nightmare that had been plaguing him for the past few months. It varied from Zankou killing Dean to Dean saving him from Zankou but still saying he never wanted him back. He knew his mind was trying to tell him something but he'd be damned if he'd ever admit it.

They began a little after Dean stopped coming around, he wouldn't blame himself for the cause because it wasn't his fault. The were many excuses Dean could have but the best and most comfortable conclusion was that Dean had tired of him. Maybe Chris put out too much, maybe not enough, it didn't matter, the witch decided to try moving on from the older man.

Although it didn't quite work out like he expected.

Usually when a friend like Dean would stop coming around Chris usually just waved it off and found someone new. It was always easy to find someone new but it was hard to find someone worthy of a challenge and Dean was the best challenge he ever had. The man tested him, actually made him want to work for it, it wasn't just a quick stop and go, there was more in their times spent together than either of them would like to admit. Chris had tried finding others, and some of them tended to work

For awhile

Eventually he got bored

Dean ruined him for anyone else

He banged his head against the headboard, per usual for when he wakes up from one of those nightmares, and decided that he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He was just glad he didn't go to that Halloween party and get drunk because he probably would have had a nightmare and hung over.

Chris would've died if that happened.

His ears jumped at the sound of the front door being unlocked, he knew it wasn't Sam or Jess since they had come home early from the party. He was awake when they came back so and they were asleep before he was. The witch slowly climbed off his bed and quietly opened the door before softly padding the stairs to get a look at the person breaking into their home.

' _Thank you, aunt Phoebe,'_

He couldn't make out the figure but he knew the man wasn't that great at breaking into homes when he bumped into the coffee table next to the couch. Chris waited until the man was past him before he rushed in an attempt to grab him in a hold. The robber was skilled as he twisted out of the hold to face Chris who brought up his fists and threw out a quick punch. The assailant was almost hit but he dodged at the last second and grabbed Chris's arm, yanking him around and pushing him through the doorway of the adjacent room.

Chris got up a second later and kicked the man in the stomach when it looked like he was about to rush at him. He dolled out punch after punch, some hitting some connecting, he swiped under the man's feet, bringing him down, he put the robbers head between his legs and squeezed, simply wanting to knock him out instead of kill him.

The light for the room switched on and it was then that Chris got a good look at his assailant.

"Dean?"

Chris let his ex-friend go, letting him gasp for air, and turned to look at Sam who had uttered the man's name when he saw him. Chris, however, was too stunned at Dean's reappearance and Sam's knowledge of him to really say much of anything.

"Hey Sammy, since when did you get the money to hire a ninja?" The man joked but right now things weren't even close to being funny. Chris and Sam were both in the same room as him and his worst fears had been realized, he looked at Chris who was still stunned and at Sam who was confused.

But Chris

God did he miss Chris.

The boy had gotten more muscular in the year they had been apart, he also cut his hair as well, that's something Dean would surely miss. The year was hell for him, he had kept his old phone that Chris had the number of and there were so many times he wished to send a message to the boy, so many times he had typed one out without pressing send. Dean had even staked outside this very house a few times to see if Chris had found anyone new, anyone that made him happy.

It both made him happy and sad that Chris hadn't.

He dreamt about them meeting up for so long and now they were together again, except he wasn't here for Chris. He was here for Sam because something had gone wrong, terribly wrong, and Dean was starting to get worried.

Not just at the stunned look on Chris's face being turned to anger.

"Sam," Chris spoke calmly, Dean could feel the ice in his veins, it was almost like the room dropped a few degrees, "Do you know him?" He asked not breaking eye contact from Dean.

"Yeah, Sam?" Jess asked, just coming down the stairs, ignoring Sam's plea to stay quiet in their bed.

Sam sighed, "Chris, Jess, this is my brother, Dean,"

Ah, there was that stunned look again.

Jess already knew that Sam had a brother but it was her understand that they were estranged in a sense, "Oh, you're the brother?" She held out a hand for him to shake, "Sam told me he had a brother but other than that the guy's a tightwad on personal information." She laughed obviously not getting the awkward situation that was taking place.

Dean smiled at formally meeting his brothers girlfriend, "I wish he would have told me he finally found a girl out of his league that was willing to date him." He shook the offered hand, truthfully he was proud the man had found a smoking babe such as this one, pictures really don't do her much justice. He noticed the shirt she was wearing and how the hole was pretty big, "I love the smurfs,"

"Then you'd love Chris's underwear," She nodded at Chris who was leaning against the wall trying to absorb the fact he had slept with his best friends brother. He was also wearing smurf boxer briefs and wasn't really paying much attention until his name was called.

Inwardly Dean was very appreciative of Chris's underwear but neglected to say so, "Who's the stiff?" He asked, pretending not to remember Chris at all, hopefully hoping the boy wasn't too pissed off at him to play along.

Chris sized up and recognized what they were supposed to do, Dean didn't want Sam knowing they slept together, it was obvious since Dean had obviously knew Sam was his friend and didn't say anything about them being related. He would play Dean's game but he needed some answers and soon, "Chris Halliwell, punching your lights out would be very wonderful right now, Dean Winchester," He wished to get across the message that he was very displeased

Well at least he finally knew Dean's last name.

Before Dean could retort and begin their old game, Sam piped up, "What are you doing here, Dean?" Sam asked wanting to get to the bottom of things, he hadn't seen his brother in years so he wondered what was so bad that Dean had to pop out of the blue to see him.

"Dad went on a hunting trip," He carefully enunciated hunting so Sam would pick it up, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

He knew by the look on Sam's face that the boy had received the message, "Guys, I need to speak to my brother," The two of them got that Sam needed to have a private conversation, it wasn't unlike Sam to keep secrets from them, he told Jess more than he told Chris though but he still had secrets. Sam took Dean into another room and for his sake the two of them didn't spy on the brothers.

Chris went to sit on the couch and Jess sat with him, they cuddled each other, platonically of course, as they waited, "Can you believe that's Sam's brother?" Jess asked him

Chris shook his head, "No I can't," He was such an idiot, he should have connected the signs a lot sooner. The fact that Dean never wanted his roommate around, the fact that he never wanted to meet Chris's friends, also the fact that Dean even said his brother had a huge fight with his dad and left. Sam was also estranged from his family but Chris just thought it was mere coincidence that their stories almost fit each other.

 _'Never ignore a coincidence,'_

That was his mother talking

They heard the door to the room close and the two friends sat up to see Sam dressed and Dean looking quite smug, "Jess, do you mind?" Now Sam wanted to talk with her, she stood up and followed him in the room, leaving Chris and Dean alone in the living room together. Chris looked away from him as he sat down on the couch next to him.

The two exes didn't say anything for a little simply because they couldn't find what they accurately wanted to say. Chris wanted to go on a rant about how Dean hurt him with his passing or say that he got over Dean as the year passed. He wanted to make Dean feel as hurt as he felt when he stopped receiving those text messages or where he was disappointed with almost every knock on his door that wasn't Dean.

Dean wanted to apologize for everything, he wanted ask how much Chris had missed him or if he really did find someone else. But mostly he wanted to know if Chris hated him for what he did, he probably knew the answer to that question by the way the boy was looking at him. He decided since Chris wasn't going to say anything then he might as well break the ice, "Not the most ideal way to have been in your crotch but I'm not complaining."

He cursed his own stupidity

Chris couldn't help it any longer, he was stupid in his own way, he pushed to the floor and jumped on top of him. He smashed their lips together in a frenzied kiss that Dean readily accepted, it was much like their first time. The need for flesh, Dean's need to dominate Chris's mouth and Chris's need to have Dean under him again. Chris was so giddy he smiled which allowed Dean to slip that hot appendage through, when their tongues connected it was as if they had never been separated in the first place.

But they had been

That old anger welled up inside of Chris again and he broke them apart and at Dean's confused face the witch reared back and punched him in the face. Dean saw the look of pure rage in Chris's face and wisely stayed quiet even though he was just bitch slapped, "Look, I don't care about us right now and how you abandoned me but as soon as you get back you owe me some answers." He spoke with venom and utmost seriousness, eventually he got off of Dean and headed towards his room where he slammed the door, sitting down in front of it. Bringing his knees to his chest Chris found himself hating how he just went back to same old thing every time he saw that man.

"So much for being over him, Halliwell,"

His body still shivered pleasantly a having had Dean touch him again.

* * *

Sam had went with Dean in order to find their missing father, Chris knew he would because no matter how much Sam hated to talk about his family he still loved them. Obviously Dean wasn't the only one who had to explain things when got back because Jess wanted to know more since Sam rarely spoke about his father and brother, even to her.

This time Dean was the one sending all the texts and phone calls but Chris wasn't answering, he knew Dean was trying to explain things but he wanted it done face to face where Dean would have to look him in the eye when he lied to him again. It had been a few days with no reply from his end and he was trying his best to keep it that way. Chris had also taken up the job of comforting Jess, she was getting increasingly worried about Sam not calling her back when she left him thousands of messages.

She was in the process of leaving her millionth message when Chris took the phone from her, "Jess, you need to relax, I'm pretty sure you've broken the limit on how many messages you can leave someone." He gave her a calm smile while putting the phone back on the hook, inwardly he was worried as well since it wasn't like Sam to not respond.

Dean maybe

She outed, "Since when does Sam not respond to me, I'm his girlfriend for Pete's sake!" Great now she was starting to get angry, Chris knew the last thing they needed was both of them mad at the Winchester brothers.

He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "I know you're worried, it's understandable, I'm worried too, but they need to spend their alone time together. As far as I know they've been apart for a long time so they're probably catching up on things, fighting, you know, brother stuff." Chris knew because he a brother of his own who was just as insufferable as Dean probably was to Sam.

"Still it's weird that his brother, who I've only heard of once, just suddenly pops out of the blow just because their fathers missing. I mean shouldn't that be a job for the police or something, why do they have to go find him?"

Chris shrugged, he would like that question answered himself but hopefully Dean wouldn't run again as soon as he got the chance, "It's the Winchester way, keep your secrets to yourself until you die." He said bitterly, that was a little more personally but he was allowed that much bitterness at least.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" She asked, she really wanted her boyfriend back

Chris couldn't lie to Jess, especially not when she's vulnerable, "I'm not sure but if you go to bed then that brings the day Sam comes back even closer."

"That's such a fatherly thing to say," She laughed but she abided and stood up to head to her room, "Make sure to keep watch my faithful ninja," She bowed to Chris who bowed in return.

"You got it, my lady," He watched her walk up stairs in her night gown, she wanted to look sexy for Sam when he came so he could see what he had missed out on. Chris stayed in the living room flipping through a few channels trying to pry his mind off of messaging Dean back and maybe quelling the anger within him.

It wasn't easy to say the least

He really needed his uncle Coop's advice, the man was a cupid so maybe he had seen something like this before.

Before it even happened he felt it, that familiar air of evil being present in the home. He had fought too many demons to not know that there was one in his own home. His magic went haywire expecting a fight and his alertness was justified when he heard the scream coming from upstairs

"Chris!"

In Jess's room

"Jess, run!" Chris shouted as he stood up and without a beat orbed the second floor, Jess was human, she was an innocent, he should placed wards around the house as soon as he came here. He kicked down the door and saw a man, the center of the evil aura he had detected earlier, holding Jess up to the ceiling without even touching her.

He was using magic

The demon turned around to face Chris and the witch saw those eerily yellow eyes, Chris summoned his magic and flicked his hands in order to blow up the demon but it didn't work.

"Why are you flailing like that, kid?" The demon asked him, obviously it didn't consider him a threat, he pulled out his knife and held it up to Jess's stomach.

Chris had one power that would work, he used his own telekinesis to throw the man into a wall creating a sizable hole as he went through it. Jess was dropped from the ceiling and Chris levitated her into his arms safely, she was gasping and crying, like any other innocent he saved, "Chris, wh-what the hell-?"

The Charmed one's eyes widened as the demon stood up without a scratch, "Impossible, there's no one riding your meat, what demon do you whore yourself out to that gives you power?" The glare had the look of absolute rage and fire

But Chris looked confused, "I 'whore' myself to no one," He glanced at the desk behind the demon and he couldn't escape unless it was distracted, "Desk chair!" He called, the chair orbed straight into the demon's back and Chris used that to orb somewhere safe, maybe Canada or Paris. When they came out of the trip the both of them had nothing but despair on their faces, Jess because that was her first time orbing and Chris because he had only orbed downstairs, "Wha-,"

"Well well well well well," The demon was standing in front of the door, grinning at them as if he had already won, "If I hadn't sensed that angelic presence in the house then you could've escaped, glad I always come prepared." He pushed them on the ground with his own magic, Chris was stuck since this demon was a lot stronger than he was and he couldn't break free, he could barely breathe from the force so he couldn't even use a spell, "It's been a _long_ time since one of you winged freaks descended from that palace in the sky, but I've never seen anything like that ." He kneeled down next to Chris and ruffled his hair, "So you must be something new because I've never seen anything quite like that and I'm old, boy am I old," He chuckled

Chris started reaching over to Jess to see if he could orb them out again, he could feel her reaching towards him as well, she knew what he was trying to do and wasn't afraid, he was not going to let her die here. He was already in mid orb so all he had to do was reach, he heard a laughter that crawled along the back of his spine, "Nice try," He felt his body being thrown, since he was in mid orb he went through the wall but his body became solid.

Chris felt that he was falling, he was about to try orbing again but pain flared throughout his body as he fell onto a car hard enough to put a dent in the roof and break the glass embedding it into his legs. It was like a train had hit his head and as the world went dark around him all he could hear were Jess's screams, the demon's laughter, and the car alarm blaring in his ears.

* * *

Dean was as ready as he'd ever be.

He and Sam had tracked their father to Jericho, California but with almost no leads as to where he could be. However, they found an unclosed case he was working on and decided that possibly by closing the case they could get a clue to their father's whereabouts. A few people had gone missing, men predominantly, on the Centennial Highway and their dad had looked into it.

After a lot of painstaking evidence, almost being run over followed by a meeting with a muddy stream, and finally icing the bitch, Sam and Dean came to the conclusion that it was a woman in white. Just the regular housewife whose husband was unfaithful before her death so now she haunts places hoping to catch men and cause them to be unfaithful so she can kill them.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and all that in Dean's opinion.

Interestingly enough after a run in with a police, usual in their line of work, Dean found his father's precious supernatural journal that he never went anywhere without. In that journal were coordinates, possibly leading to their father but Dean doubted as much, he wanted to check it out as soon as possible but Sam wouldn't stop about his college interview in the morning.

Having Sam by his side again was a little strange but it was a much needed relief from John and his forever silence. Dean had missed his brother, even if they still fought like old times, the usual rabble of Dean following the rules and Sam wanting to do his own thing. But when it came down to it they were still able to work almost seamlessly and get the job done, which is ultimately what mattered.

Now Dean had to take Sam home and face the wrath that was Chris, he had forgotten that Chris would have his head if he didn't explain why he hadn't fessed up about Sam being his brother.

And why Dean left him for a year

He was pretty sure he'd be castrated once Chris saw him though so maybe he wouldn't have to go through with it.

They were driving into Stanford in silence, Sam knowing that his brother would probably disappear again after he dropped him off. Most likely Sam would look around for a his father but still pay more attention to school, he'd search his own contacts for the man if he had too but all he really wanted was to get back to Jess and Chris.

"Well Sammy, can't say it wasn't fun getting Mystery inc. back together again." Sam used to always wanted a dog after seeing that show, "I'm going to hit up Bobby's place soon, maybe Dad dropped by and didn't get shot-," Dean turned the corner to see the ambulance in front of Sam's house. The both of them looked alarmed and parked nearly in the middle of the street as the medics lifted someone onto the stretcher, Dean recognized the who was on the gurney in an instant, "Chris!" He nearly shot out of the car, before Sam did, and pushed through the crowd to get the unconscious boy who looked like he had been through hell.

"What happened?" Sam asked one the medics assisting Chris, the other put the bed into the ambulance on his own, "I'm his roommate you can tell me what happened," Sam demanded of the man who merely looked annoyed to be dealing with something like this so late in the evening.

"We're not sure, from his injuries it looked as if he was thrown through a window, person called and said he landed on the car," He pointed to the car that had a sizable dent in it.

Dean gave Sam a knowing look and gestured over to the house, Sam didn't take a second thought as he ran over and saw that their house had a broken window, he bolted inside to go check on Jess as Dean stayed outside with the paramedics.

"Are you related to this person?" The medic who was talking to Sam asked Dean who couldn't take his eyes off Chris in that bed, eventually they shut the door so no one else could see so he had to turn away.

Dean nodded, he had a face for these situations too, one that gave away nothing, "His roommates my brother,"

"Does he have any family?" The medic asked writing something down on a clipboard, "We'll need someone to contact."

"I'll get my brother, he should know something," Because Dean definitely didn't, he went to the house to get Sam, ready to drag everyone out of there, when he was grounded by the sudden burst of flames coming from the upstairs.

He held up an arm at the heat, Sam was in a burning building, Chris was being driven to the hospital with fatal injuries.

Dean dare wonder how else this night could go to shit.

Heat burned his retinas, his mouth felt like sandpaper and there was a dull throbbing in his arm, it took Chris a few minutes to think about where he was until he remembered why he was unconscious, "Jess!" Chris sat up in bed with a start, then hissed at the extremely bright white lights that assaulted his retinas.

He instantly knew that he was in a hospital, he had been in one many times since Paige couldn't heal them all the time. He was wearing a hospital gown and had bandages on his head, arms, and legs. His head hurt more than anything, he was sure his skull was broken.

* * *

"You're awake," The hoarse voiced said, he turned to the left and saw that Dean was sitting next to his bed. The man looked worse than Chris had ever seen him, his clothes were ragged, he had dark circles under his eyes, there was a faint smell coming from him.

Chris looked down at the bandages covering his arms, he was really confused and needed answers, "Dean, what happened?"

Dean sat up knowing that this wouldn't be an easy talk, "Sam and I came back to an ambulance in front of your house, we were going to dismiss it at first but I saw you were in it. Once the scrubs told us what happened to you Sam went to go find Jess while I stayed with you." Dean would hate saying this next part but Chris had to know, Chris had a right to know, "Sam nearly died trying to get Jess out your burning house, whatever attacked you guys set it to where it would burn exactly when Sam showed up."

Chris looked hopeful, that maybe everyone had gotten out of the attack alright, "Where are they, Sam and Jess?" He asked quietly

Dean looked down

"Dean?" He said more forcefully, his voice cracked but the message was clear.

"Sam's attending Jess's funeral,"

The words struck a chord deep within Chris, his eyes widened and his fisted his sheets as history was repeating itself. He had lost innocents before, it was inevitable, it was why he didn't close to them, but he had gotten close to Jess, who was his innocent whether actually or not. He could already feel the tears balling up inside of him, the pain of losing a loved one, whatever he felt Sam must have felt a thousand times worse.

"Chris, I know whatever it was it definitely wasn't just your run of the mill robber," Dean felt that now was more of a time than any to start his very long explanation, "He did things no normal human could do, right?"

"He threw me through a window without even putting a finger on me, I doubt any normal person could do that." In fact, Chris knew that it was a demon but he thought that no such magical creature existed in this universe.

Dean leaned forward and looked at Chris intensely, he was deadly serious when he asked his next question, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Chris's eyes bugged open and he could feel the twinkle of orbs within his stomach.

* * *

Ok so my writing has improve so I'm hoping that chapters will be longer and I will POSSIBLY be updating this again since I want to keep writing this story, this was legit supposed to be a blow off story but I like it and so do you guys so I'll keep it going.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'll most likely be doing a few time skips from here on, the official start of basically everything is when Dean comes back from hell. SHOCKER I know but I want to get Cas in here as well and from there will be colliding worlds

* * *

Chris held out hope that maybe this world wasn't so different than his own but he didn't want to show that to Dean, "Are you implying that the thing that attacked us was supernatural?" He searched Dean's eyes for any hint at some kind of joke but found nothing but grave seriousness.

As well as pity

Dean was watching him carefully, he found it odd that Chris wasn't afraid, he looked at Dean as if he had just asked a simply question, "You were attacked by a demon last night Chris," Every word out of Dean's mouth had Chris's mind going a mile a minute, "More specifically I think it was the demon that killed our mother when I was a kid." Dean was positive of it, Jess was in the same position as their mother was when she died so whatever sick agenda this demon had, apparently he couldn't break a trend.

"You did say your mother was dead,"

Dean chose to sit on Chris's bed instead, "She was murdered, our father said she was pinned to the ceiling much like Jess was, a fire consumed our house too and dad's been looking for that demon ever since."

Chris also remembered that Dean and Sam had a father, apparently Sam was estranged from him but Dean was still loyal, he thought of when Dean called the man rough and thought what the death of your wife might do to you, "What is he trying to do?"

"He wants to kill it," Dean bit out, "He trained us as kids to defend ourselves from every bad ugly SOB out there, and it's not just demons, it's vampires, werewolves, every single nightmare you could think of walks the Earth. He made it our job, as hunters, to put the suckers in the ground and make sure the regular people have a good life." Dean scoffed inwardly, how he wished he could have led the good regular life, maybe settled down with Chris, actually would he have even met Chris if he wasn't a hunter at all?

Chris was in shock, he needed more information, something that assured him this place wasn't totally hell, "What about the good kind of creature?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "You listed the bad ones, what about the unicorns, fairies, gnomes, witches, satyrs, wood nymphs?" Chris listed off just a few for reference

Dean looked at him and saw that he was totally serious, he chuckled a little, "Man your parents must have been really tree huggers, we don't live in that kind of world Chris, there's just the baddies and us. Witches we do have though, nasty bitches those are, never bring a baby around them or you might find a few of its organs missing."

Chris's heart was pounding, there were witches but apparently they predominantly used dark magic, there were no such thing as good magical creatures and apparently, by Dean's standards, there was no such thing as good magic. He calmed down and sat back in bed while putting hands to his temples, another thought breached his mind, "What about angels, surely with demons you must have angels?"

Dean shook his head, "No wonder you and Sam are friends," He saw the look of defeat on Chris's face and felt a tenderness only meant for the Halliwell, "Look Chris, I know it's a lot to take in but it's the world we live in, Sam and I got used to it a long time ago and you'll have to as well now."

Chris looked up at him changing his sense of loss to confusion, "Why?"

"Because you're a target,"

They looked towards the door and saw that Sam stood there in his wrinkly suit and tie, Dean scooted a little bit away from Chris once he noted that he had been sitting too close, "I'm guessing Dean filled you in," He nodded towards his brother who nodded back.

Dean decided standing up was best

Chris held out his arms for Sam who leaned into them, the two of them hugged deeply as they had both felt the loss of Jess. For Sam it was the girl he had loved and was planning on marrying and for Chris it was very much likely the best friend he had ever had.

Dean stood awkwardly in the room not watching the two of them.

"I'm sure Dean's told you the truth behind the curtains?" Sam asked, leaning back and saw that Chris nodded, "We think the demons staked out the house, waiting for us to leave, and for you two to be alone. The demon probably thinks your dead but if he finds out you're not he'd might want to come fix that." Sam was holding his friends hand as tightly as Chris was holding his, they really needed each other but Sam would rather not let Chris paint a target on his back, "We want you to leave California,"

"No!" Chris almost yelled in retort, "I'm not leaving you guys here by yourselves,"

Dean smirked, "It's alright, we'll also be leaving California," Sam talked it over with Dean, he wanted to kill the demon as much as his father does now, they would search for their father and whatever he found that could kill the demon.

"I'm not sure I follow," The throbbing in Chris's arm fell to a dull thud, eventually he was fully able to focus, "Am I leaving with you guys?"

Sam shook his head as an answer, "It's too dangerous around us, we'll most likely be knee deep in nightmares and I'd rather not put someone else's life in danger."

Chris glanced skyward and gave a groan, "I know you're thinking this is your fault Sam-,"

"Chris you don't know my life, whenever I'm around people for too long they always end up getting hurt-,"

"What could you have done, I was there Sam and here I am now!"

"I'm better equipped at fighting Demons than you are!"

 _'Bullcrap,'_ Chris thought to himself, "The point is I know that if you would have told Jess she would have stuck by you anyway, because it's Jess," Chris said simply, as if that summed up everything, and to Sam it did but he would still no doubt feel some form of guilt just as Chris would.

Dean coughed into his fist, "Now that the chick flick moment is over we should still talk, Chris," The boy turned to him and he recoiled slightly under the stare, "We'll stay as long as you heal and watch over you, but the minute you're out of here we want you on the next bus to anywhere but here."

"Wouldn't it be safer with you guys?"

The both of them shook their heads, "Sam was right, people around us always end up having a target painted on their backs at some point or another, it best to keep away for now until we kill the demon. We have a place we can take you where you'll be safe,"

Chris wasn't so sure about this supposed safe haven but if it meant he could stay in the middle of things he'd rather go through with it, "And when you do," He gave a pointed look at Dean

The man gulped and knew he wasn't out of the boiling water yet, "It'll be one hell of a reunion party,"

* * *

Chris's stay in the hospital was agonizing, not just for Chris but for Sam and Dean as well, the brothers wanted to leave as soon as possible to start their search but wouldn't dare leave an injured Chris by himself. Dean hated the fact he could only visit during visiting hours and hospital security was tight, Chris wasn't answering text messages, he wanted his explanation face to face. He was on edge as well, just as Sam was, it had been so long since the demon had surfaced and when he does someone close to them ended up dead.

One could understand why they'd want to make sure the only other person close to them stayed alive.

Chris was going insane because he hated hospitals, he hated sitting in a bed doing nothing for days on end. He would always head to Paige if any of them ever needed healing since neither he or Wyatt knew how to heal. Chris also hated the fact that whenever he and Dean were in a room together, they could never talk because Sam was there, suffice to say the sneak looks Dean sent him were annoying.

He was also weary of the fact that the two boys were hunters, which in his world were the bad guys. Hunters didn't care about good magical creatures, they hated everything, Chris had never experienced one before but his mother told him how a hunter almost burned a girl at the stake whether she was a witch or not. They knew about Demons but most hunters hunted witches and any type of magical creatures they could get their hands on.

Ironic that Zankou had sent him to a world where Hunters were the good guys and witches were the bad guys.

If he had any thought of telling Dean all his secrets that hope of understanding was dashed once he learned that rather large piece of information.

Chris spent most of his time wondering where he would go, he knew how to hide from a demon and since the hunters wouldn't be around him he could use his magic and potions as much as he liked. He wasn't sure if they would work so he'd have to ask Sam how to stop a demon.

Chris had laughed to himself when he realized he was about to dive back into the world of demon hunting and magic, something he thought was lost to him forever.

Eventually he was released from the hospital and Sam did give him the info he wanted. Sulfur identifies a demons presence, Salt stops them from advancing, iron helps as well. Chris thought that it seemed like a bunch of bad horror movie symbolism but if Sam said so he'd put up whatever he could to keep that demon away.

They were currently in Dean's Impala and they were planning on dropping Chris off at an old friends place where they knew that he'd be safe. The air in the car was sullen and quiet, it had been awhile since Chris had last been in the Impala, he was seated in the back because apparently it was natural for Sam to sit in the front and of course Dean was driving his baby. The witch remembered the times they had been inside this car, he stroked the leather of the seats in fond memory.

"Nice car you have here, Deano," He smirked at the tick of annoyance that barely passed over Dean's face, "The ladies must love it-,"

"Yeah you call me that again and you'll be walking, kid," Dean glared at Chris through the rear view mirror then glanced at Sam to see he was holding back a laugh. Chris was messing with him, trying to get a rise out of him, well Dean knew Chris enough that he was able to keep his composure.

The witch cocked his head and sat forward in his seat, "Oh is that a threat?" He asked cockily leaning forward even more, he was face the face with his ex-lover but the driver merely stared straight ahead, "I'm quivering," Chris smiled when his lowered tone had the desired effect.

Once they were out of California Dean pulled over into the nearest motel for the evening.

"Why'd you stop so early Dean?"

"I'm hungry,"

"We could have went to any fast food place,"

"I'm tired,"

"I could have driven for you,"

"I just want to sleep in a bed, Sammy!" Sam raised his hands in defeat at Dean's raised tone while Chris trailed after the two brothers silently. Dean got them a room with two decently sized beds and a long couch.

The two brothers shifted awkwardly wondering who Chris would be sleeping with when Chris ran and jumped on the bed claiming right side for himself, "What? You two have never slept in a bed together?" He raised an eyebrow at them, he and Wyatt had shared a bed many times, it wasn't unnatural at all to him but with the way they looked at each other, slightly disgusted, he guessed that it wasn't normal for them at all. When Sam chose the other bed, Dean cursed his brother to hell because that meant that Dean would have to sleep with Chris (And not in the good way) or risk a lifetime of awkwardness with Sam.

The three men settled in quietly, Dean snacking from the mini bar and everyone having respectfully showered. The ex-lovers faced away from each other but neither of the could really fall asleep, thankfully Sam had judging by his soft breathing. Dean turned around to face Chris's back, he couldn't help but think of the good days, when he could wake up beside Chris, he both of them naked and dirty from the night before.

Chris's body in his arms and the boys soft breaths on his face.

Damn how Dean had missed the old days.

"I could always feel when you were staring at me, I used to think it was cute, now it just annoys the hell out of me." Chris whispered as low as he could where Sam couldn't hear but Dean could, it startled him when Chris spoke, "I wouldn't try it if I were you," Chris warned seriously, he wanted it just as much as Dean did but not with Sam sleeping eight feet away.

Dean nodded, understanding completely, "You wanted to talk, let's talk," He climbed out of bed the same time Chris did, the both of them left the room quietly enough without disturbing Sam's sleep. They drove off, away from the hotel, to a secluded area away from the small town they were in.

Dean sat in silence wondering how he would start while Chris sat in silence either waiting for Dean to say something or wondering if he should say something first to break the ice.

Chris was about to open with a clever quip about how distance makes a couple grow stronger when the silence was finally broken.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, you know?"

Chris sighed and crossed his arms as he tensed up in his seat, "I don't think anyone ever wants something like this to happen, my aunt Phoebe always said if you can change the past then do so but if you can't, secure the future."

"That's a weird saying," Dean said

Chris nodded, it wasn't if you know the Charmed ones change the past often, "I had a weird childhood,"

Dean scoffed, "Not as weird as mine,"

"Eh, it's pretty even," He laughed, though he wished Dean could understand as well what he meant.

They settled into silence again, Dean put a hand to his forehead as he could feel a headache coming on, "When I picked you up in that bar that day I didn't know you knew Sam, hell when I picked you up I expected this," He gestured to the two of them, "To be just a stop and go," He sighed

Chris laughed, "But you just couldn't help yourself,"

"Of course not, have you seen yourself, minxie?"

Chris good mood instantly turned sour, he shook his head with a puff of air, "Don't call me that, you-you can't call me that anymore."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

Chris glared at him as if it was obvious, "Because you had to be an idiot and disappear for a year and then spring on me that you're my best friends brother!"

"What was I supposed to say Chris?" Dean yelled back, "'Sorry but I forgot to mention that your best friend was my brother, thanks for the blowjob?'"

"Something like that would have been preferable to nothing at all!" He hit his seat with his back hard enough to push it back some, "I thought you didn't want me anymore, I thought after everything we did for each other that it meant nothing to you the entire time." He could feel all those old feelings of self loathing after Dean left, he didn't want to feel like that but Dean had left a lasting impression on him.

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything," Dean mumbled back quietly, but Chris had heard and when he did, ice filled his veins, "It was supposed to be just sex,"

Chris gave a sardonic scoff before stepping out the car into the cold air, he started his trek away from the Impala back to the hotel because he felt if he stayed in the car any longer then his magic might go haywire and cause something to fly into a home.

"Chris, stop!"

"You need to stay away from me right now," He didn't stop walking until his arm was grabbed and even then he yanked it out of the stronger man's hold.

Dean had a pained look on his face, he knew that he had said something he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it, when things got awkward he would end up putting his foot in his mouth, "It was supposed to be just about sex but eventually it became me just wanting to see you, dammit!" He yelled at no one in particular, "I'm not good at this alright, I'm not good at this with women and I've never even done this with a guy so this is completely out of my league." He wiped a hand down his face to calm himself

"Well get good Dean, because I think I deserve something," Dean didn't look ready to discuss anything and Chris decided he didn't have enough, "Why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

"If I told you then I felt that would increase the chances of me seeing him,"

"Why don't you want to see Sam?" Chris asked

Dean looked at him, really looked at him, he could see that Chris wouldn't judge him for his actions if they were justified, "Sam told you about our father right, the fight he had with him,"

Chris nodded, "Sam wanted to come to college and his father didn't want him to, they got into a fight and Sam hadn't spoken to him for awhile."

Dean nodded in confirmation, "Sam didn't just want to come to college, Sam wanted to give up hunting all together, and dad didn't like that since we were still chasing the demon who killed our mom. Me?" Dean gestured to himself, "I was proud, Sam had always been the disobedient one growing up, never followed dad's orders, always wanted the picket fence life."

"I was dad's freakin soldier, his soldier, never had a mind of my own but I wanted Sam to have a normal life away from Dad's military training. I tried my best raising him as a kid because ninety percent of the time, dad was never around to do it."

"You stayed away because you were the life he left behind and you didn't want to remind him of that." Chris finished, it was noble as well as stupid, Dean obviously didn't think he deserved a normal life, Chris used to think the same thing as well as his mother who so desperately tried to keep them away from magic for most of their childhoods, "So when we all moved in together-,"

"It was different from when you guys stayed in the dorm, he could see her without leaving and he didn't owe you a warning when he was getting back."

Chris felt understanding, he could feel his pent up anger at Dean slowly slipping away from him, "So you just assumed that I couldn't-,"

"Keep a secret?" Dean finished with a smirk, "Chris I trust you with a lot of things but I don't think you would've kept us a secret a from Sam,"

Chis blew out a puff of air when he knew that Dean was right, secret about magic he could do but secret relationships were out of the question. He refused to be someone's dirty little secret under any circumstance, "I still think you should've told me, Dean,"

"We were in our own little word, baby, I didn't want to burst that bubble just yet," Dean held out his hand and Chris reluctantly took it, he had just realized how cold he was standing outside in his underwear and a T-shirt, "I need you, Chris, the only people I had in my life were Sam and dad and then you had to go and sex your way onto that list."

"You're important to me too, Dean, you and Sam are really all I have left." Dean gave a questioning look and Chris knew he was thinking about Chris's family, "I lied too, my family's not in New York, they're gone, all of them," It hurt but he had to realize they either weren't coming for him or they couldn't, "I have no one else left except for you two, which is why I want to come with you guys."

Dean fervently shook his head, "It's not safe,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Dean, wouldn't it be safer away from a murderous demon with the demon hunters following me?"

"You'd think but you'd be a lot safer if we weren't around," Dean put his hands on Chris's shoulders and looked the boy in his beautiful eyes, "Chris if I honestly thought it was safer with you around I'd take you in a heart beat, hell killing demons and amazing sex whenever I want that beats all, but I'd rather have you alive so when this shit storm is over I have a sexy ass to come back home too."

Chris stood stunned at him, that feeling of orbs twinkling inside of his stomach again, no one had ever depended on him like Dean had. The man looked at him as if he was Dean world, it was intense, but Chris could bear It because in truth Dean was his world now too.

Neither of them could help themselves anymore, they met in the middle, lips pushed tight together in a kiss that wasn't rushed or fiery but soft and warm. This kiss relayed the message of how much they needed each other.

They parted eventually, the cold biting at both of them, they walked together to Dean's car with the air between them clear of Dean's mess, Chris's mess was a far off problem he hoped he never had to tell, "You better not do something like that again Winchester or you'll have more to worry about than a demon,"

Dean smiled and threw an arm around Chris bringing him closer, "Dully noted,"

* * *

The three of them drove silently on their way to Sioux falls, South Dakota, Chris sighed as he believed it was even the funnest of the two. He was anxious to know what awaited him there but the brothers were keeping their lips tight in order not to tell him. They were driving the same way they drove to the hotel, Sam and Dean up front, Chris in the back but this time not antagonizing Dean with subtle sexual comments.

To Chris, less than savory gestures to Dean in the mirror didn't count as an antagonizing.

"Hey Dean where did you get this?"

Sam touched the cat ornament that hung on Dean's rear view mirror, that silenced the Halliwell and the Winchester, Dean looked at Chris who looked right back at him and nodded that it was okay to lie to Sam. Chris didn't know how Sam would take to Chris having slept with Dean, he'd rather not have Sam find that out just after Jess's death. Also that wouldn't be ideal having Sam find out and the man would be stuck with Dean for awhile in a car together.

Dean would rather avoid opening that can of worms.

"It was a gift," He simply answered, hopefully Sam would take just that but if Dean knew his brother then he'd pry until he got all the info.

Sam chuckled, "You get presents now, what woman didn't you piss of because I doubt dad gave it to you." To Sam it was just a normal conversation, he didn't notice how much Chris was taking delight in this.

"She is something I'll give you that much," Chris raised an eyebrow in appreciation, "How you doing back there Chris?"

Chris shrugged, "Doin just fine, Deano-reano," He received a glare pointed in his direction for that, "What?" He asked innocently, "You just said no Deano, so I added something to it," Sam laughed while Dean shook his head, "So about this whole supernatural thing, are you sure there are no good creatures at all?"

"None at all," Sam answered, he had met a myriad of creatures but never one that he could constitute as inherently good, "What constitutes a good creature for you?"

Chris shrugged as he remembered all the creatures back home he had met when he saved the magical community on a daily basis, "Just the story book stuff, stuff like the good witch of the north and all that,"

Dean hummed, "Unless the good witch of the north rips out Bambi's heart for her rituals then we don't have that here," He noticed Chris's line of questioning being the exact same as when he was in the hospital, he also saw that same hopeful look as well. He knew what it was like, wanting there to be good and magic in the world but there was only evil and normal, nothing was born good, it was just evil and normal to him, "Don't worry yourself about it, where we're going you can read all on it if you'd like,"

Chris lied back on his back, noticing Dean's tick of annoyance and interest, "It's just that my aunt Paige and Phoebe, they loved to go on about magic and stuff, they always believed over nurture over nature and the like, balance as well, if there was evil in the world then there had to be good to keep it in check. I just thought it would apply here but I'm guessing the rules are different,"

Sam and Dean shared a look agreeing to stay silent, they'd both seen enough evil to desire there be some good in the world.

They pulled up into a giant junkyard for cars, Chris thought his father would have loved this place since the man had a passion for fixing up old scrap heaps, he even fixed up their granddad's old broken down jeep as Wyatt's birthday present.

"Singer salvage yard?" Chris read off the sign in confusion, "The safest place in the world for me to stay is a junkyard?"

"Beats Florida, you wouldn't believe the crazy amount of BS that happens in Florida,"

Sam turned around to give Chris a proper explanation, "The guy who owns the junkyard, Bobby, he's a friend of the family, well a friend of us seeing as how the last time he saw our dad he almost threatened to shoot him. We used to stay with him a lot when we were younger, whenever dad's hunt for the demon took him out of the country, he's a good guy." They departed from the car and headed up the steps

"Kind of a hard ass but you get to be when you're a hunter and his age," Dean shot off

The door slammed open and a man who was a little shorter than Sam but taller than Chris and about the same height as Dean, his beard was scruffy brown and he had wrinkles on his face that told his years, he was currently holding a shot gun as if it were a cane and it was pointed directly at Dean's face, "Well I'm not attracting any super models anytime soon but I can still handle my business, now what do you two knuckleheads want?" He asked gruffly

The two of them stood stock still, Chris was surprised to see Dean's shoulders square and Sam standing straight making him appear even taller, "Hey Bobby," Dean tested, "We need to ask you for a favor,"

Bobby's eyes narrowed, "Years without a phone call from either of you and you want to come to my doorstep asking for favors?" He looked about ready to fire his shotgun

Sam saw this and thought it best they get right down to business, "It involves the demon,"

Bobby's eyes grew a fraction before settling back he pulled his shotgun away from the boys and led the way inside, "Well come on in," He said with a sigh, "No use in having this out in the open,"

Chris walked in ahead of the boys, he was amused by the entire conversation, Bobby actually reminded Chris of his great grams in a way, hard, professional, no nonsense. He remembered the spirit babysitting him and his siblings in the past along with his grandmother who was almost her opposite.

Once everyone was inside and seated around Bobby's kitchen table, the brothers finally relayed what had happened, with the demon, , how Chris had tried to protect Jess, their missing father, everything Bobby needed to know in order to let Chris stay. Bobby was silent the entire time as Sam told his parts and Dean told his, however Chris felt the distinction that Bobby was paying more attention to him than the two brothers.

"What's his story?" Bobby's nodded in Chris's direction, the boy raised an eyebrow, he had helped fill in as much as he could with the explanation but Bobby doubted him for some reason.

"What do you mean, Bobby?" Sam asked, he also noticed but wanted Bobby to come out with whatever he was thinking, "Chris already told you what he was doing when the demon attacked,"

Bobby gave him a gullible look, "I mean, Sam, I done seen demons with black eyes, demons with red eyes, hell I even seen demons with white eyes in my lifetime, but a demon with yellow eyes, now that's never appeared in any kind of folklore or myth I know about. Which leads me to believe this is one exceptionally powerful creature, and I'm sorry but I found it hard to believe that some teenager fought off something John Winchester hasn't been able to catch in over two decades?"

Chris sweated for once, it hasn't happened often but he was forced to, he couldn't very well say that he used his powers to fight off yellow eyes now could he?

"What else do you want me to say, Bobby?" Chris tried acting as if he was just as stumped as Sam, "The guy threw me out of a window-,"

"And you survived," The old hunter stood and grabbed a flask and a glass from his pantry, he poured a a good amount of water into the glass and set it down in front of Chris, "Drink up,"

"What is it?"

Dean pushed it in front of Chris, he could remembered when he doused their drinks with holy water the first time they ever met, demonic possession was instant so Chris could have been possessed at anytime. He was also rethinking Chris's whole story, Bobby made some points that Dean hadn't thought of himself, "It's holy water, poison to demon, if it hurts you then we'll know you're a demon right away,"

Chris debated not taking it, but they weren't wrong in their mistrust of him, he took the glass, swirled around a little wondering if holy water affected witches, before downing the glass in one gulp. He saw that the three of them were on edge but when he wasn't convulsing in pain they eased up a little, "Sorry that me getting thrown through a window wasn't enough proof for you guys," He said sarcastically

"Precautions every hunter needs to take, you never know who's a demon and who isn't until they're clawing your face off." Dean apologized while nudging Chris's leg with his shoe, he then turned to Bobby who was still skeptical but the man had reason to be skeptical of everything nowadays, "Now can he stay here, Bobby?"

The seasoned man looked between them before gruffly stating, "Fine, not like he has anywhere else to go," He stood on his way to leave the kitchen, "But this isn't permanent, lord knows how much I love babysitting, you're getting a job and earning money to get your own place. In the meantime I'll guess I'll teach you how to ward off demons and the like so the minute you get out there you won't get yourself killed."

He left the kitchen leaving the three boys to contemplate their next actions in silence, "You can stay the night but by God those beds better be made in the morning before you're gone!"

"Good man,"

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, this won't be our last night?" Dean reiterated for the umpteenth time, he was laying in Chris's bed in Chris's room with Chris next to him holding on to his waist. They had just finished their beloved ritual (Still the best in Dean's opinion) and were cooling down as midnight approached.

Chris shrugged with a smirk, "I don't know, the money shot felt very last timey to me,"

"Well that just means I have to try again," He slapped Chris's shoulder, "Come on, Bettie Page,"

"Wait, Dean, we have to talk first,"

Dean groaned and sat back on his own side, "Come on, every time we have a serious talk we either start yelling or have hardcore sex and I'd prefer the latter,"

Chris laughed as he propped his head up using his hand, "Don't be like that, I promise it's in your favor,"

Now Dean looked suspicious, "What is it?"

"I decided that I'm going to try and keep this from Sam," Chris bit his lip as he could see the surprise on Dean's face as well as the enjoyment, "I can keep this from him but not forever Dean, I'm not setting a time limit but hopefully in the near future I can kiss you without you freaking out if Sam's around." He pinched the man's nipple which made him wince in small pain

Dean looked in Chris's eyes and saw that he was serious, he didn't really enjoy that look at all when it came to Chris, "You're killin me, smalls," The boy's eyes narrowed, "Obviously I couldn't keep this a secret forever, I'll tell him we're shacking sooner or later," He hoped later because he wanted to avoid that conversation until the far future, but for Chris he'd do anything to make the boy feel comfortable with what they're doing.

"That's another thing, I want us to be more than just shacking, I know that the both of us just wanted the benefits but eventually we became the friends part and eventually I started to develop feelings and I know you've developed them for me no matter how much your macho won't let you admit." He continued when Dean looked ready to protest, "I need something more than just what we're doing now,"

Dean gulped, "Does that mean you want me to start calling you my...boyfriend or something?"

Chris looked the same way Dean felt when he said that word, as if it caused literal pain, "Dear God no, that word is not meant for us, it's definitely not meant for you, neither is girlfriend so don't get any ideas."

"Aw but it's cute,"

"No it's not cute," He stressed making sure any inclination to call him that would be met with sever pain, "We're together alright, when you leave we're together and when you come back we're together."

Dean smirked and bumped his head together with Chris's, "I think I'm alright with that, minxie,"

* * *

Whew they're finally together, the next few chapters will be the time skip or depending on how well I do the next chapter it will end on a sad note but you all know how the chapter after that will pick back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Whew so this chapter spans about a few seasons, don't hate me guys because I promise that next chapter will feature some of the goods stuff such as including Chris on the hunts and more of his magic.

* * *

The witch heard banging at his door which woke him from his peaceful dream involving Dean in spandex, he brought his head up to see that Dean had already left which meant that Sam had left too, "Could've at least said goodbye, assholes," He sat up right when Bobby took the initiative to open the door without any warning.

"Put some clothes on, good clothes because I got you an interview, now I cooked breakfast, your choice if you want to eat it."

Chris groaned at the sunlight, he was sore in all the right places and the last thing he wanted to do was go anywhere but it was one of the stipulations of staying at Bobby's place, "You didn't have to do that Bobby, I could made breakfast," He yawned into his palm

Bobby shrugged, "Well it's not like I caught any sleep, it was damn hard with all the noise you two were making last night,"

Chris's eyes popped open and he refused to look at Bobby, "What-, Bobby, how did you-?"

Bobby looked at him as if it was obvious, "Boy, you're not the first one Dean tried sneaking past me in my own house, I hear everything, now let's go I got other things to do today."

Chris quickly dressed in better attire than his casual wear, button up shirt with some pressed slacks to make him look better for his interview, he idly wondered where Bobby had got him employed before continuing his freak out about what Bobby was going to do with this information.

He sat down, quietly at the table, a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon staring right back at him, he mentally wondered if Bobby had put anything else inside of his food before taking a bite at the man's insistence, he chewed slowly, checking for any pills and such. They sat side by side, Bobby watching him as he ate, "So, I'm guessing Sam doesn't know about what you two been doing?"

The witch shook his head, the cat was out of the bag so there was no use in lying, "No he doesn't and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything,"

"That's none of my business, only thing that's hurting is your conscience, I don't care as long as you're quiet and keep that room clean," Bobby was looking at him still, Chris wondered what the man was thinking, "Why haven't you told Sam, Chris?"

Chris gave a sigh, "Dean doesn't want me to say anything, he wants to tell Sam himself," He doubted that Bobby wanted any extra details, the man didn't seem that interested to hear their dirty laundry but merely just wished to know the surface of it all.

"Sounds like Dean, alright," The man shook his head and stood, "Let's go, she's ready for ya," Chris finished up his plate, putting it in the sink, and followed after Bobby.

They had just left Bobby's auto yard and Chris decided to speak up, "Hey, Bobby, thank you for everything, giving me a place to stay and for the whole Dean thing, plus you found me a job," He would be grateful for Bobby for doing all of this while really asking for nothing in return.

Bobby paid his thanks little mind however, "Don't worry about it, it's not like we could have taken you anywhere else, and it's not like we could leave you alone with that demon still around. Just do me a favor, boy?"

Chris nodded for Bobby to continue

"Look after them," Bobby finally turned to him with a serious look, "Those boys, they can be real idjits sometimes and I can't always be there to look after them, keep em from doin something stupid,"

"I was doing it while Sam was at Stanford, I can do it now," Of course Chris was going to do that anyway but if it meant being in Bobby's good graces then he'd do it officially, "What kind of job did you get me anyway?"

"Bartender at a friends bar, she said she could use someone for the night shift, truthfully it was either this or sewage department for the town."

Chris nodded, "Bar it is then,"

They drove for a few hours, Chris wondered if he could just orb to and from, until they reached a loan roadhouse in the distance, "Well, here we are, the owner's name is Ellen, she's a tough cracker so don't try anything funny, kid,"

The witch chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Bobby," Chris hopped out of the truck, he knew Bobby would stay since they drove two hours to get here and Bobby would probably be his ride home. The roadhouse was about the size of any other bar, it reminded him of one of those told timey cowboy saloons, "Harvelle's Roadhouse," Chris red off from the sign above it.

The inside of the saloon was dusty, it looked much like a biker bar, Chris had been to a few of them, wasn't really his crowd but he had fun with the people. He ran finger across the bar, it reminded him of the club he left behind at Stanford, he had just realized he had up and left without any explanation. Chris wondered what his boss had done, had he even head what happened?

He was knocked from his thoughts when he felt a lanky arm circle around his neck, he brought up an arm to keep the person from choking him out. Chris frantically made an attempt to pull the person off bu the lanky arm was surprisingly strong.

 _'When in doubt, use their weight against them,'_

In a second he swiped his foot under his assailants legs, bringing them out from under them, Chris used that momentum to lean backwards using both their weights to bring the man smacking down on the ground.

The man let out a groan, "Probably shouldn't have done this with a hangover,"

"Ash, that's enough let him go,"

The lanky arm left his throat and Chris jumped up as soon as possible and stared at his assailant, he was a little embarrassed that a man with a mullet had gotten the drop on him. He also had a potbelly, mustache, all around it was someone he would never admit had gotten him in a choke hold.

He stood and dusted off his jeans and his cut up jacket, "Good, strong for a little willy guy,"

"Strong for someone whose only meal consists of baby back ribs,"

The woman rolled her eyes, she looked young, about the same age as his mother if not a few years older, she had long brown hair, wrinkles around her mouth, and hard brown eyes, "The name's Ellen Harvelle, this here's my place you're standing in,"

He held his hand out to her, "Chris Halliwell, I feel like I should already be speaking to someone about him," He nodded towards Ash when Ellen shook his head.

"You can but it's not gonna do much, Ash doesn't work here. I needed him to see what you can do, you're going to be working in a bar full of hunters, need you to be able to take care of yourself."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You run a hunter bar?" Chris knew that it was the Sam and Dean kind of hunter, Ellen was a friend of Bobby's so he doubted it was the normal type.

Ellen held her hands out, "I run a bar, hunters just seem to gather here, the pay is nine bucks an hour, you'll be working nights so get some sleep, I'm going to need your main number, not a throwaway."

Chris looked greatly confused, "Wait, is there no interview or anything?" He asked, he was prepared and dressed nice, he at least wanted to interview for the job.

"Can you mix a jack and coke?"

"Of course,"

Ellen nodded, "Job's yours then, you close so don't kick out Ash, well you can just don't expect him to stay gone, if you see a blonde girl her name's Jo, that's my daughter, keep your hands to yourself," She warned him and he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"No worries, mam,"

Annoyance overtook her face all of a sudden, "It's Ellen, I'm not that old,"

Chris took a look around the bar and wondered how he'd make this work , he doubted he would fit into the crowd, the drinks weren't what he could normally make, and he'd have to drive hours to get to work everyday.

* * *

Chris downed the five shots set in front of him full of tequila, one after another before his opponent had a chance to finish a shot Chris was already on to the next one. Once all five shots were done he licked the line of salt and squeezed the slice of lime into his mouth, the sour bitter taste of it all left his tongue quivering but he endured, he exhaled in relief as his spectators started cheering, "I told you tequila can't faze me!"

The man who was Chris's challenger sulked off somewhere after giving up a hundred dollars for their bet. He received a few pats on the back from some of the other hunters in the bar, it had been a few months and he had already grown friendly with many of the bars patrons, being on a first name basis with the regulars, "Next time you want an excuse to binge drink just come find me, Eddy!" He yelled at the older gentleman's retreating form.

"Chris, that's comin out of your paycheck!" Ellen yelled from her home upstairs, the nights were hard to sleep since it was usually packed what with Chris rowdying things up with everyone.

Chris groaned, "Come on, Ellen just put it on my tab,"

"That's coming out of it too!"

He hit his head on his counter top with a thunk, that was the third time something had been cut out of his paycheck, not like it was Ellen's fault it's just that hunters loved to drink as did Chris so it was a bad idea to put the two together. He had made some seriously good money here, enough to please Bobby and put him at rest for letting Chris stay with him, and enough to get Chris his own car which really didn't matter since Chris only used it for appearances, when he went to work he orbed his car with him, Chris still left early enough to where Bobby didn't question how he was crossing into another state within a few minutes.

He spent the time he was supposed to take during his trip running errands or just messing around, he even partook in some hunting between the two areas.

The witch didn't consider putting a few ghosts to rest hunting but his stories got him some praise from people.

He also laughed when he read that in order to dispatch a ghost you had to either burn their bones or destroy whatever object they were attached too. Chris being taught by the Charmed ones thought it best just to find whatever was keeping them there. Normal humans couldn't see a ghost until they're vicious and rapid, witches could see exceptionally strong ghosts who could just be lost souls.

Normally just talking to them helped them move on, sometimes he had to talk to some distraught wife or make sure a kid went down the right path. It wasn't a bother at all, he rather enjoyed getting back to his old life, though he hadn't found any demons yet he had found a nice caveat.

The itch for demon hunting was scratched with just regular hunting.

He heard something hit the counter and looked up to see a wad of bills, the arm on top of those bills was attached to an older gentleman, possibly old hunter. He was tan with dark hair with a few gray flecks around his head and beard. His eyes are what really startled Chris, they were hard, almost stone cold but one who wasn't experienced couldn't tell from just looking at him. This man had seen so much and had survived, the man reminded him of Bobby.

But Chris would daresay he looked like Sam.

"I'll take care of it," His voice was gruff, deep and heavy, Chris had a feeling of sorrow for him but he was smiling, his expression wasn't giving way to anything.

Chris smiled at the man, "You don't have to do that, If I just flirt with her she'll let it go,"

It's happened before

The man held up a hand, "No, I insist," With his tone Chris believed there wasn't much room for argument, "How about you keep an old man company?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You don't have enough money for that, sir," The man gave a small laugh though Chris wasn't entirely joking because that has also happened before. So instead he decided to pore a man a glass of jack and slid it over to him.

The man looked at the glass in appreciation, "How'd you know?"

"You look like a jack kind of guy," He nodded towards the glass, "What's your name stranger?" He could see the man's hand tighten around the glass ever so slightly, Chris couldn't explain why he was on guard around him.

"It's John," He dropped a double barrel shotgun on the counter, "John Winchester,"

That was why

The whitelighter stood straight and backed up a few paces, a million thoughts were flowing through his head, but there was one he wasn't afraid to voice, "I should call Sam and Dean, they're out their looking for you, you know," The shotgun on his counter was off putting but he wouldn't show that John made him uncomfortable

The man was calm once more, actually he was smirking, "I know, I have my reasons for not finding them, but that's not why I'm here, I'm just here to see the man whose been with my son." He held out his glass for Chris to refill.

The witch's eyes shot open, his hand stalled for second before he grabbed the bottle to refill the man's drink. His heart was beating faster than before, he didn't want to assume anything though, that old saying popping back into his head, "I met Sam in college, was a cool dude, kind of a nerd but he was my roommate so I was forced to be friends with him, don't regret a day of it-,"

"I wasn't talking about Sam,"

"What do you want?" Chris was serious now, his hands were white tight gripping the counter, he could feel himself sweating but he knew he wasn't. Chris felt as if he were being stared down by a member of the tribunal.

John looked as calm as ever, holding his hands out as if he were relaxed, "I told you, I just wanted to see the man whose been with my son,"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough, I'm still surprised you managed to seduce my son who I believed was strictly into women. But I think it's in your best interest if you were stop seeing Dean,"

Chris felt a ping of annoyance, he could feel his eye twitching, "Why do you say that?"

"You saw what happened to Jess, you know it happened to their mother too the exact same way. I'd rather not have another defenseless person in the line of fire between us and this demon." Though his intentions sounded noble Chris had the feeling John was demeaning him, "I don't much care for the fact that you're a man but if you can't handle being in danger then it's best you stay away from my boys."

Chris almost laughed but he chose to glare instead, "Before I met those two bozos my life was in danger every week, hell I fought Dean and Sam and kicked their asses no problem I think I can handle myself just fine,"

John gave out a sigh, "It's your death wish kid, don't say I didn't warn you," He stood, down his drink and headed towards the door, "You can call them but I'll be long gone before they even get here,"

Chris watched the man leave, relief approaching with every step towards the door, he debated on calling Sam and Dean but knew that John was right, they'd just get their hopes up while meeting another dead end and Chris didn't want to put them through that.

He also didn't want to explain to Dean that John knew of their relationship because he was sure would probably freak out and do something stupid again.

He looked at the bottle of Jack in hands before taking off the cap, after that ordeal he could definitely using something to numb this feeling of anxiety.

* * *

There was nothing but silence between the two of them, the blinds were drawn casting a shadowy glow in the room, not too bright and not too dark. They sat together, Chris sat in between Dean, and didn't say a word while they stewed in the wake of John Winchester's death. Dean was silent as he thought over his father, whose funeral was just outside, waiting for him, with everything that had just happened, he had expected that everyone would get out safe and sound.

Boy was he wrong

They had found the Colt, the only thing that could kill the yellow eyed demon dead, they had exorcised Meg back to hell, saved their dad only to find out that yellow eyes had possessed him. He had almost killed Dean but Sam had gotten the demon to let go of their father by shooting the man in the leg. They were on their way to the hospital when a truck collided with Dean's car almost killing everyone in the process.

Dean was hospitalized, near the brink of death but somehow he had made it through, he couldn't remember anything from when he was dying but Sam had told him he had said he was being chased by a reaper.

Dean saw John once before the man died, Sam had told him that John had ingredients to summon a demon and if the reaper was coming for someone then there was no giving the slip to one. Dean believed his father made a deal for his life and if that didn't put the biggest amount of guilt that anyone's ever had on his shoulders then he didn't know what would.

He was responsible for his father's death.

"I am going to kill Sam,"

Dean was taken from his thoughts by Chris's outburst, he looked down at the man confused, "I'm happy I'm not he one in trouble this time, but why?"

Chris looked ruefully ahead, he was dealing with his own turmoil about the whole ordeal, "No one said anything to me, no one shot me a text or a call saying 'Hey, us idiot brothers landed ourselves in the hospital, oh and also one of us is dying.' I can't believe you two." It was true, he had to learn about It from Bobby and that was after he had gotten home from work. He rushed over instantly but Dean was already awake by that point, and John was already gone, he remembered when he had met John , it was only a few weeks ago but Chris hadn't forgot what the man was like the only time they had met.

"It's not like I could so don't get mad at me,"

"You could have said you guys found the demon and were cornering it, I could have helped you guys and maybe this wouldn't have happened-,"

"Yeah and maybe you'd be dead too," And Dean would certainly make a deal to get Chris back if his lover died.

"Maybe not," Chris said, he'd use his magic if he had to, even though it was dampened with the yellow eyed demon around, "I'm coming with you guys-,"

"Dammit Chris, I said no and I mean it!" Dean almost yelled, he stood from the bed and went to the door, "I already lost my dad and I won't lose you too, you're staying here and I don't want to hear it." Dean continued when it looked like Chris was about to protest, he walked out ready to attend his father's funeral.

Chris looked towards the shut door, knowing what Dean was going through but he just couldn't agree with the man. Dean wanted to protect him but he wanted to protect Dean as well and he surely couldn't do that for Bobby's house.

He'd stay at Bobby's place but he'd be sensing for them, if they were in danger then he wouldn't sit still for long.

* * *

Chris slid a glass of whiskey to the blonde woman sitting at the edge with her head on the counter, she took it with a smile and he slid down to where she was sitting, "Courtesy of the bartender, he saw you looked a little down and wanted to see if your smile was as cute as the rest of you." He winked at her

She laughed before taking a sip, "Smooth Chris, but don't go there because if you weren't so into guys then we probably would be screwing like bunnies." She gave him a sultry look before sipping her drink again.

He shook his head with a chuckle, "If I wasn't attracted to men I'd probably be a monk or something," He didn't even want to think about it, "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

She lost her smile and groaned, "My mom," Her head went back down on the counter, her hair splaying everywhere.

"Another fight?"

She nodded

"Well you gotta understand she wants to keep you safe, you want to go out hunting but it's very dangerous." Gosh Chris could hear himself sounding like his own mother but he cared about Jo, she was around his age and the only comic relief he had apart from his phone calls and quarter monthly visits from Sam and Dean.

She shook her head, moving hair out of her face, "It's not just the hunting, I need to start my life Chris and I sure as hell can't do that working at this dump." Jo didn't actually mean that but like any disgruntled employee she hated her job, "I met someone who made me want to do that, hunting is just all I know how to do and I know that I can do it."

Chris looked at Jo, really looked at her, and saw a grown woman. Her plight reminded him of something similar he had went through with his own mother.

" _What do you mean you want to move out?" Piper looked at both h er sons, Wyatt who was only nineteen and Chris who had just turned eighteen a few months ago, both of her boys were fully grown witches in their own right but, like any mother, she didn't want her birds leaving the nest too soon, "You two are way to young to move out, your aunts didn't move out till their thirties!"_

" _Well that's because you guys had to stay together, power of three and all that," Wyatt said as he was packing one of his boxes, "I already have an apartment and we're moving in a few days, mom, you couldn't expect us to stay here forever could you?"_

" _Well, no, but I just assumed it wouldn't be the minute you two are considered legal." She said, displeasure clearly coating her tone, "You're the power of three too, and the power of three is stronger at the manor!"_

 _Chris rolled his eyes, "You don't even let Melinda come out with us mom, so since the power of three isn't demon hunting that means Wyatt and I have been hunting on our own and we will continue to do so even at our apartment." He was looking through his old yearbook album, mindlessly flipping through the pages_

 _Piper clenched her mouth as she tried thinking of something, "You don't have the book, what if you need the book in a pinch, huh?"_

" _We'll orb here to look through it,"_

" _The crystals?"_

" _We'll make our own,"_

" _Scrying crystal?"_

" _Make it ourselves,"_

" _Potion ingredients?"_

 _Both of them looked at her, "You wouldn't let us your ingredients?" Wyatt asked in a small voice_

 _Piper blew out a puff of air through her nose, "Of course you can," She folded her arms, she really didn't want her boys leaving the manor, she wished Leo was here and not at magic school to talk to some sense to them._

 _She felt twin pairs of arms rub at her shoulders, "It'll be alright mom, we'll just be a few streets down from aunt Phoebe's place, and we'll always be an orb away," Chris told his mother, "We'll make sure to call everyday, tell you about every demon we kill-,"_

" _And we'll come home once a week because I can't cook and Chris hates to cook, pretty sure we'll need some home cooked food once in awhile."_

 _Piper knew she couldn't stop them, "You boys, you've grown up so fast," She turned to bring the both of them into a hug, "Can't believe you're going to leave me alone with your father and Melinda,"_

" _I can hear you, you know!"_

" _We know!" The three of them said in unison_

Chris was brought out of his musings by Jo requesting for another drink, he grabbed to bottle to pour her one, "I think you should do it,"

Jo was startled by him suddenly speaking up and was worried about he was saying, "Do what?" She parroted, "Leave and go do something for myself?"

He nodded, "You're an adult, it's not like you need permission, I know you want your mom's approval but truth is she's trying the best way she knows how to keep you safe, and she's not wrong, but I agree that you're not living, truly living, being holed up in this place." Chris told her, she looked contemplative so he continued, "So if you feel you need to go, Jo, then go, just know that if you're ever in trouble I'm always a second away." And Chris meant it, he would orb to her in a second if she were ever in trouble hunting.

She looked uplifted, as if by Chris saying that had ignited her will to follow her dreams, "Thanks, Chris," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs

"Ellen is totally going to kill you for that," Chris grin turned upside down and he turned to Ash with a glare.

He grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt and brought them closer, "That's why we aren't going to tell her, Ash," Ash and he had a good relationship, the man was smarter than Chris which wasn't an easy task, but he would be a little annoyed with some of the man's antics, such as him wanting to tell Ellen everything he does so he could get in her good graces, "You want Jo to be happy just as much as I do,"

"Yeah but I want Ellen to not be pissed off!" Ellen allowed Ash to sleep there IF she was in a good mood, if she wasn't then Ash was basically homeless

"Telling her I was responsible for her daughter leaving would piss her off even more, maybe past the point to where she might kick out a mullet having flannel wearing hobo, don't you think so?"

Ash couldn't help but nod, his stomach forming a pit since he might have to reserve a spot under a bridge for tomorrow.

* * *

Ellen was wiping down a glass when she heard someone enter through the doors of the roadhouse, she looked up to see that It was Chris, "Chris, what the hell are you doin here, didn't I give you the day off?" She asked as he sauntered up towards the bar.

He took a seat and dropped his backpack on a near chair, "What a man can't come to his job on his day off and get free alcohol?"

She raised an eyebrow and put reached under the counter for her bowl of pretzels, "Sorry we only serve to paying customers around here," She set out the bowl and looked for her bag of pretzels but when she found it, it was empty, "Damn, Chris could you go to the back and get another bag of pretzels for me?"

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "It's my off day Ellen, pretty sure it's illegal to make someone work on their off day."

She shook her head, "Just go get the dang bag of pretzels before I cut your pay...again," She said with emphasis and Chris went to the back with a laugh. He had decided to come here merely to get a drink before he headed into town. He had a case of people bashing their heads in (Probably a banshee since hearing one of those will make anyone want to do that) and was going to take care of it but he had a little time to spare.

He wished to see Dean though, the man was close by, he could feel it he just wasn't sure how close.

The boxes of pretzels were empty, which confused Chris since he didn't realize how quickly they went through pretzels, he went back in the front to tell Ellen, "All of these boxes are empty, drunk people must really love pretzels."

Ellen sagged with a groan, "Now I gotta go buy some more, you do not one want to see these people deprived of their pretzels, hold the fort down for a bit I'll only be gone for a bit." She grabbed her jacket and car keys, "Help him, Ash,"

Said man jumped up from the bar table with a salute, "You got it, Ellen," he watched her leave, he turned to Chris still holding that salute, "What should we do first?"

"Just go back to what you were doing, Ash, I can handle it," Chris said amused

The mullet man nodded, there was a ring from the phone, "I'll take it, captain,"

Chris just shook his head before heading to his usual space at the bar, there weren't that many patrons considering it was still around the afternoon. Just a few hunters here and there, nothing special, he looked towards the door to see another man walk in. He wasn't wearing traditional hunter clothing which really made him stick out amongst the rest.

He was shifty, almost as if he were too happy, and he was staring directly at Chris. He sauntered up to the bar before planting himself on a seat, he held his on hands while looking like the fat kid in a candy store, "Hey there, do you mind helping me out?"

Chris was on edge, his heart was beating as his brain was sending him alarms over this person this person, "Sure can, how can I help you sir?"

"I'm just the most excited little girl in the whole world," He squealed, "See, you can help me out by answering my questions, since I thought I killed you and now I get to kill you all over again, ain't that grand." He blinked and his eyes became yellow

Chris's heart was racing as he backed up while grabbing the loaded shotgun under the counter, "Demon!" Since it was a hunter bar, calling out demon would no doubt bring in some kind of cavalry and sure enough it did, the hunters who were there all brought out their guns and holy water.

Yellow eyes chuckled before snapping a finger, in that instant the walls and floors of the roadhouse were on fire. The smell of burning smoke in the air, the hunters who were there tried leaving but the door was blocked by something.

Chris went to the fire extinguisher in the back but it was gone, "Looking for this," He went back to see that yellow eyes had the fire extinguisher with him, "Yep, don't you just hate when that happens," The demon shook his head before disappearing.

The roadhouse was going up in flames by the minute, much of the infrastructure had already fallen and some people were even burning. Chris grew disparaged at the sight, he looked around for Ash and found him, the pool table collapsed on top of his lower body. He went to the man intending to save him but a burning piece of wood cut off his path, "Chris," Ash called out weakly

"Ash, hold on I'm coming to get you," Chris coughed as he used his magic to move the burning piece of wood out of the way, "We're getting out of here," He wasn't strong enough to move the pool table magically or physically.

"We're not gonna make it,"

Chris looked down at him and saw his head bleeding, something must of fell on top of him, "Yes we are, and we're getting you to a hospital," He grabbed the man's arm and orbed them out of the roadhouse, with yellow eyes being there his orbing was stifled as well so it was limited to just outside the roadhouse.

They landed outside, Ash already being unconscious from the blow of the wood to his head and Chris just about ready to orb back in and save everyone he could.

Pain flared in the back of his head as he felt something metal being struck against him. He landed on the ground, his eyesight already blurring as he stared up at the face of yellow eyes, "You're not getting away this time, kiddo," The demon laughed as Chris fought to hold on, "Night night,"

His vision went black as the smoke from the roadhouse rose higher into the air.

* * *

Dean drove silently with Bobby towards the roadhouse, he had gotten off the phone with Ash a few hours ago about the whereabouts of Sam. The man had sounded frantic over the phone about some new discovery he made about what was no doubt on the horizon. Every hunter had felt that something big was coming and Ash finding out about it could give them the upper hand over this demon.

The hunter hadn't wanted to come, he could care less about what was coming and more about finding his brother but if the two were somehow connected then he had no choice. He had the inkling of calling Chris, no doubt the other man would be pissed if he found out they neglected to tell him something big again.

He had just brought his phone out to dial the number when he turned the corner to the roadhouse, "What the hell," He breathed, the roadhouse was burned to the ground, the smoke had settled and the flames had stopped. He heard Bobby gasp from his side of the vehicle, the both of them got out of the car to inspect the damage and prayed that Ash had made it out.

They stepped over the damage, cursing every time they saw a burnt to a crisp body part. The air stunk of burning flesh and smoke and Dean could barely handle the sight, "Do you see Ellen anywhere?" He asked Bobby

Bobby however was quiet, he looked at numerous bodies for any inkling of Chris but found that he couldn't tell a man from a woman, the bodies were burned so badly any distinguishing features were gone. He looked to Dean and found that the man wasn't broken, he was anguished over the bodies but Bobby wondered if he even knew Chris worked here, Bobby surely didn't tell him and he hadn't said anything about it so far.

That's when Bobby remembered it was Chris's day off, "No, I don't," Chris wasn't here, he couldn't be, "I don't see Ash either,"

Dean looked down and saw a what looked to be a watch almost burnt to a crisp, he remembered who owned a watch like, "Dammit Ash," He said sadly, he looked towards Bobby in order to see what their next move would be.

* * *

Chris hated being unconscious.

His head felt like he was underwater, water filling his lungs and oxygen being depleted from his brain. With a sudden start he opened his eyes and involuntarily took a deep breath for air, he was panting heavily from the water that was thrown on him and he looked from one area to the next as he tried to discern where he was.

There wasn't much light except for the light bulb hanging over him, he heard the sounds of water dripping to the floor which meant he was underground or in a cave of some sorts. He tried to move his limbs but they wouldn't respond, he looked towards his arm and saw that he was shackled to some kind of slab.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," He heard that sinister voice, almost as if it were a whisper next to his ear, he looked towards the wall to see the yellow eyed demon standing there as if he had won the prize, "How'd you sleep sweetheart?"

Chris's anger rose at seeing him again, "I'm going to kill you, you yellow eyed bastard!" Chris struggled against his cuffs, the metal biting into his wrists.

The demon smirked, "If I had a nickel, why don't you try using your little trick to escape," Chris narrowed his eyes as he tried orbing out of the cuffs, he could feel the sensation of his body splitting apart but it wasn't physically happening. He tried again and again but he was stuck in the cuffs, he looked towards the metal to see strange symbols scratched into the cuffs, "What's the matter?" The demon cooed, "Performance anxiety?"

"What did you do?"

He laughed before stepping off the wall, "It's been a very long time since I've seen one of your kind walk the Earth, thought you pencil pushing bird brains loved your little paradise in the sky. Those symbols block an angels powers, you can't teleport can you?" He hovered over Chris menacingly, look a wolf that's found it's pray, "I came prepared this time,"

Chris grew worried, he couldn't use his hands so he can't use his active power on the demon so he should definitely try something else, "With these words, vanquish these chains so I can show this demon all of my-," His mouth was covered as he tried to say the last word. The spell would have freed him but the demon had caught on too soon.

The demon looked even more gleeful at Chris's show of power, "Did you just try and use a spell, like a witch?" He asked, angels didn't use spells, they just like to stand around and smite people left and right, "You're just full of surprises aren't you." He wondered, should he dare try and attempt what couldn't be done.

Chris looked worried as the demon raked his eyes over his body, "We're gonna play a little game alright?" The demon cocked an eyebrow as Chris struggled to release his bonds and remove the hand over his mouth, "It's called twenty questions, except in this version there's no cheating because I'll know if you're lying, wanna know how?"

Chris's eyes widened as the yellow eyed demon smiled, "Open wide,"

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Bobby?" Ellen said, she stared down at the shot of what was no doubt holy water and just wished she could crawl into her bed. Sadly she realized that it was most likely a pile of cinders about now.

"Just some holy water, shouldn't hurt none," Bobby placated he wanted to believe that was Ellen but he couldn't be too safe, especially now.

Ellen downed the shot, staring all three of them in the eye as she had no reaction to it whatsoever, she slid the shot back towards Bobby whose face had relief written all over it.

Dean, still reeling from his deal to resurrect Sam, had a feeling of vertigo but he decided to put it on the backburner for now, "Ellen what the hell happened, how did you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to, I was supposed to die with everyone else." She laughed ruefully at the very thing that had saved her life, "We ran out of pretzels, out of all the things to save me." She shook her head, she had been examining everything in her head after she saw what happened. If Chris hadn't showed up and told her about the pretzels she never would have left, she would still be there having burnt with everyone.

Chris had saved her life on his off day.

She was pissed when she learned that he was responsible for Jo getting the courage to leave, almost fired him but something told her not too. Against her better judgment she kept him on but heavily cut his next pay check for her pain and suffering.

Now she'd be forever in his debt but she'd never even get to apologize.

"Ellen," She looked up to see Bobby looking at her, "He didn't show up did he?" Bobby asked, she knew who he was talking about.

"Chris showed up alright, and on his off day too that was very strange of him-,"

"Chris worked at the roadhouse," Dean interrupted, his body had gone still when Ellen had spoken of Chris. Dean didn't know this, Chris surely hadn't told him but that could be chalked up to the fact that they didn't have normal conversations when they talked. Jo said something about a new worker once but he only showed up at night and Sam and Dean were usually only at the roadhouse during the day, he looked towards Bobby to see the man wasn't looking at him, "Are you saying Chris was working when the fire started?"

"It was his off day, he wasn't supposed to come into work but he had, in fact he was the one who told me we needed pretzels. He told me he'd hold down the fort while I went out and got some, he saved my life,"

Dean's blood ran cold

"Chris is dead?" Sam said what all of them were thinking in a small voice, he could feel the sadness coming on, the exact same sadness of losing Jess. He swiped at his eyes to beat away the tears, he looked down to Dean but couldn't read any expression on his face.

Suddenly he turned towards Bobby, "Can I speak to you, Bobby?" The man nodded and the two of them stood to go outside, right back to where they were when Bobby chastised Dean over making his deal. Dean turned suddenly and grabbed both of Bobby's shoulders with an iron grip, Bobby grew surprised at the white hot anger he was exuding, "You knew about this, you knew how I'd react and you said nothing!"

"I wanted to make sure Dean, Chris wasn't supposed to show up, the boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bobby was was experiencing grief as well, Chris was the only voice in such a big house in a long time. He was a nice addition to Bobby's lonely life and though Bobby was hard on him sometimes he did truly care for him, "I'm sorry, Dean, I never wanted something like this to happen," Dean lost his grip on Bobby's shoulders. Bobby took that chance to bring Dean towards him, it wasn't difficult as the boy sagged, finally losing what was left of him after almost losing his brother and his love in the same day.

Bobby patted the man's back as he relieved his grief on his shoulder, "It's not going to help any just standing out here Dean, we got to find this thing and kill it." He said, he could feel Dean nod against him.

Dean couldn't help but agree, he needed to put aside his memories for now and focus on killing the bastard that set his world in his flames.

* * *

Chris thrashed as the demon attempted to possess him he could see the black smoke flying into his mouth, choking him, he could barely get out a scream as he was being infected with pure evil. His body burned as if touched by acid, his veins were on fire and freezing cold at the same time. The demon flew into his body, taking residence in his very soul, he could feel his mind being pushed to the back, strapped upside down hanging over molten lava.

At least that's what it felt like.

"Nice place you got here," He could feel his lips move but he hadn't moved them, "I feel like a cross between a cupcake and Tom Cruise, now let's see what's going on in that little head of yours." He could feel tendrils searching his mind, examining every aspect of his being, he struggled but found he couldn't move his own body, "That's strange, no little soul with wings in here but I detect something...peculiar."

He wished to scream and curse but found that he had no voice.

"Oh...OH...ooh," He felt those tendrils touch his mind, examining his memories, "You really are a peculiar little thing aren't you, unlike anything I've seen before. You're a witch but an angel though I've never seen powers like yours on either." The demon was touching so close to home, "Another universe?"

Chris stopped struggling, he relaxed as he knew with possession it wasn't just one way as most people believed. If someone was strong enough they could fight the possession and Chris had done it many times before. He settled and felt his magic rising, the good magic almost on par with the evil, "Two can play at this game...Azazel," Chris could feel himself speaking

Azazel nearly jumped as he heard the witch speak his name, "Oh you little..." He left out as he depossessed Chris before the boy received access to any other information, he possessed his old host and used the man's body to stand, "I'm impressed, not many can fight off a possession especially one from me, I guess being half angel and half witch makes you special one, doesn't it?"

Chris looked up and smirked at the demon whose name he now knew, "You may know what I am but I know what you're planning,"

Azazel for once stopped looking excited, his smirk turned into a frown just as quick, "You're bluffing,"

"Does the name Lilith ring a bell?" Chris instantly felt stinging pain as Azazel cracked his hand across his face, Chris smirked again, pain flaring across his face, "Struck a nerve did I?"

"Youth these days, so ready to mouth off, though I wouldn't be so quick to talk back or else your old buddy Dean's going to find himself on the wrong end of a lion pit." Chris felt the underlying threat, Azazel knew about them since those were Chris's most recent memories, "Only thing I know for sure is that you're not supposed to exist here, now that you do fate's decided to place you in events, that bitch." He put his hands on the slab Chris was attached and donned a nonchalant demeanor, "So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to let you go..."

Chris wouldn't dare hope

"In about a week," He finished, his demonic nature showing his torturous attitude, "About the time it takes for a human to dehydrate so I hope you had a good lunch today. In a week I'll send someone to release you, but you're going to have to find your way through the underground, up top, and if you can you're a free man." Azazel said, really this was him being his most generous, "If you can make it through the hell hounds guarding your little prison, that is, without being ripped to shreds. Also I've dampened the area for miles so no teleporting," He wagged his finger signifying that as a no, "You're a cute kid maybe you'll find your way out without dying,"

Chris looked at the man disgusted at being called cute by him.

"What?" Azazel raised an eyebrow, "I've already been to hell which means I'm free to do what and who I want." He jumped and skipped towards the only entrance to the room, "Have fun, little witch, by the time you escape I'm pretty sure we'll have already ruled the world so it should be a fun sight." He left, laughing, his laughter jumping off the walls straight back to him.

Chris scoffed, he opened his mouth to say the spell but shrieked when Azazel appeared right back in front of him, "Oh right, almost forgot,"

He held up a small needle and suture string and Chris, for once during this entire ordeal, felt terror.

* * *

Azazel kept Sam pinned to the tree while he kept Dean pinned to the gravestone, he was absolutely loving his life right about now. Sam was back, the door's open, Jake's dead and he gets to kill Dean with the last bullet of that infernal gun before he gets to destroy that too. Suffice to say he was as giddy as a teenager going to prom, "Sit a spell," He walked over to Dean and knelt in front of him, "So, Dean, I gotta thank you, you see demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made, I know, red tape, it'll drive ya nuts." He shook his head, how he hated that red tape, "But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation," He smiled, cheerful, "Now I wasn't counting on that, I liked him better than Jake at any rate." He just loved the look of pure hatred he was getting from Dean but he knew how to make it even better.

"How about this, as a reward, I'll bring back Chris too if you just let me shorten that to about, oh say, five minutes?" Azazel nearly licked his lips, he could see it, just the fact that Dean considered it for a second nearly made him squeal, he loved messing with people it was just a natural past time, well that and torturing.

But mental torture was even more so satisfying to him

"You son of a bitch," Dean ground out

Azazel nodded, "You're probably right, ever heard the expression if a deal sounds too good to be true...it probably is?"

Dean scoffed, "You call that a good deal?"

"It's better than what your dad got, and you never wondered why did you?" He loved this, telling the truth seemed to put people in more pain than lying and Azazel loved that about humans, "I'm surprised at you Dean, you saw what your brother just did to Jake, now that was just cold, so let me ask...how certain are you that what you brought back was a hundred percent, pure, Sam?"

Dean looked him straight in the eye, he was trying to mask his uncertainty but Azazel could see right through him, truly he didn't know if all of that was Sam, there was a chance it wasn't there was a chance Sam was just exhibiting 'Back from the dead,' syndrome. But he'd rather say the uncertainty was worse than what it most likely was because he just loved expressions, "You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead." He backed up and stood, "Well thanks a bunch, I knew there was a reason I kept you alive, well until now."

Dean struggled against the gravestone

"I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self loathing, self destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your loved ones." He brought out the colt, finger on the trigger ready to fire, "It's been a pleasure," He was a second away from squeezing when he felt someone grab his demonic soul out of his host. He turned around to see John Winchester that bane of his existence.

Dean felt some of the power lose its hold on him and he reached for the colt.

Azazel tried shaking him off but the bastard had a tight hold on him. He was finally able to overpower John and shook off the dead soul that should have stayed in hell. The demon immediately repossessed its host and stood, more pissed than excited, as he looked for the colt.

He heard a click and turned around to see that it was in Dean's hands, he didn't even have time to barter, his life in exchange for Chris's location as Dean pulled the trigger and the bullet found its way into his hosts heart.

As he felt electricity tearing apart his soul he cast one final look at Dean's smug face before he felt himself being torn to shreds.

* * *

At some point Chris passed out again, it had been hours after Azazel had left, his little show of playing doctor causing Chris such a great deal of pain that his body forced him unconscious in order to give him time to heal. Blood steadily dripped down from his mouth where the stitches were placed onto the slab of ground he was strapped on. His wrists were sore and bruised from the cuffs attached to him and he couldn't orb out of them to save his life.

Chris opened his eyes when he regained consciousness, the buzzing feeling of his mouth being stitched together still throbbing in pain. He thought of ways he could escape but his mind was coming out a blank, he couldn't orb, use his powers, or say a spell, he was completely trapped for once and there was no Wyatt or Melinda to save him.

He breathed through his nose as he tried to forget about the pain, he couldn't just wait until some demon came and freed him to be torn apart by hellhounds, he'd be to weak to fight them off.

Chris wasn't dying, he was sure of that.

But he could do nothing a few hours in and he was already hungry, he didn't know how he'd last a week without food or water.

Chris jumped as he heard sounds of dogs howling in the tunnels, he looked towards the entrance, a tear slipping down his face before his body sagged.

He knew he didn't really have a choice.

Chris didn't dream that night, to him it was the same as passing out and waking up again. Time didn't seem to move, there was no window or outside light so Chris didn't know how much time had passed. The only thing he was certain of was how many times he passed out, from pain, hunger, or exhaustion, after about the fifth or sixth time Chris started to feel the effects of dehydration.

His mouth was sandpaper dry, his own blood was the only thing keeping him hydrated.

Eventually that caked around the holes in his mouth.

Though something strange had happened, while Chris was unconscious he felt something within him, his power was somehow still growing. At one point he had the feeling of an out of body experience, he was looking down at his own body.

And it looked horrible.

Once he realized how he looked he woke up again, it was like a ghost staring down at it's dead body.

He looked around sporadically, he calmed for a second in order to feel his heart, he sighed through his nose in relief when he felt that it was still beating. Chris briefly wondered if he was dreaming or maybe he actually was dying and his soul was leaving his body. Through the course of his stay it continued to happen again and again, in some he could touch his body and in some his limbs floated through the chains.

It kept happening until Chris came to one a final conclusion something that would explain what was happening and how he would escape.

He was astral projecting

Astral projection is a power that a witch can either learn or receive, it allows someone to project their spirit out of their body onto the physical plane or even the another plane of existence. Chris knew that his aunt Prue could astral project when she was alive so since Chris had her powers that meant his charmed powers would grow like hers.

While he was conscious he trained, the throbbing pain in his mouth had been reduced to a dull thud. He was starving, exhausted, and dehydrated so whenever he wasn't passed out then he was trying to perfect his astral projection. His eyes were closed as he dwelled on the sensation of his powers, his body sagged as he felt his spirit leave.

Suddenly he was looking down at his body and once he knew of that fact he was still solid, "Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air, he missed the sound of his own voice and being able to talk. He knew every sensation he felt know couldn't be transferred but he licked his own lips and stretched loving the feeling of being able to.

He knew it wouldn't last long however so he got to work immediately, "These chains that have a hold on me, break them apart so that I may find sanctuary." With astral projection one couldn't use their active powers but casting spells was still possible. For the first time in awhile he felt a glimmer of hope as the cuffs broke and his arms and legs were released.

Now for the hellhounds, he knew he wouldn't be able to just walk out of here alive, the hellhounds were still out there as he could hear their howls from afar, "These dogs of hell, let them see and smell, that which they obey, the demon Azazel," He looked down to see his body be enveloped in light as it changed to the last form Azazel took.

The astral projection released and he opened his eyes feeling all of the pain that was only on his physical form. He tried to move his mouth to talk but winced when he remembered it was still stitched. He stood, almost falling to the ground trying to do so, he hadn't used his legs in who knows how long but he wouldn't give out until he left this hell hole.

He orbed and Azazel was true to his word, his orbing was dampened to where he could only orb a few feet.

That would not stop him, he continued to orb while also sensing people, if he could find someone's location then he would follow that until he reached the outside.

The nearest person was so far away he almost lost hope.

It took him hours, he had to walk past the hellhounds or else they'd suspect something was up. They saw and smelled Azazel but if he suddenly orbed then they'd know it wasn't their actual master and they'd rip Chris to shreds.

Once he was in the clear he kept orbing and orbing until he found the literal light at the end of the tunnel. He was so tired and exhausted that his vision was blurred, Chris kept going however, the dampening being lessened the farther he went from the tunnel eventually he was able to orb but he was so exhausted he orbed onto the middle of the road before passing out.

This time he didn't astral project but he was finally free.

Chris woke with a start after sometime had passed, he realized he was in a bed and his mouth was finally unbound. He opened his mouth to breathe and for once in a long time felt his tongue, even though it felt like dirt it was his tongue. He wasn't starving or dehydrated anymore but he felt like utter shit.

He looked around his room noting it was small, he saw a button on his bed and pressed it which probably called nurses to his room. He only had to wait a second before doctors burst inside looking at him in wonder, "Hey," He meekly said, his voice sounded like he had been a chainsmoker since childhood it was so raspy.

After awhile of studying and inspecting him most of the doctors left until he was left with one, "How are you feeling, Mr. Smith?"

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Mr. Smith?" He repeated, his throat felt itchy, he could really go a glass of water right now, "My name's Chris Halliwell,"

The doctor jumped, "Oh right, sorry that's just what the rest of us have been calling you, when you were dropped here you were without a wallet so we couldn't tell who you were."

Chris looked down towards his legs wondering how he got here in the first place, "How did I get here,"

The doctor held on to her clipboard tightly, "A couple found you on the road, your mouth was stitched closed and your body was severely starved and dehydrated. Your stitches were infect but the infected was recent so we cured when you were brought here, you were lucky to be alive, Mr. Halliwell."

Chris touched his mouth where his stitches were, he was lucky, extremely so, no doubt the stitches would leave scars though, "How long have I been here?"

She looked down before taking a seat on the bed, "When I tell I'm going to need you to stay calm, alright Mr. Halliwell," Chris looked at her wearily but gave a small nod, "You've been here about three months."

"Three months!" Chris shouted in disbelief, "I can't have been here for that long!" The doctor nodded in confirmation that he had been there while his body healed itself.

"You were in a coma, your body was in a really bad state when you arrived."

His magic must have been powered down from his time here, no doubt it took a huge burst to allow him to astral project under extreme circumstances. He knew his powers weren't supposed to expand without the presence of Melinda and Wyatt and without the magic of his home dimension.

He had gained that power only because his magic needed him to escape before he died.

"Now that you're here you can explain to the authorities who did that to you, it's going to be alright, we'll call up your family and get you home." The doctor left the room, no doubt to call the police.

Chris knew that he couldn't tell the police he had been trapped by a demon so he did what he could, he split his body and orbed to the only location he truly knew was safe.

Bobby Singer's salvage yard.

Chris would never believe how fast his heart raced at seeing the salvage yard again, he never thought he'd be overjoyed by the hundreds of rusted beat up cars that littered the place. His legs still felt weak, as if he hadn't used them in months, he hobbled his way up the salvage yard towards the door. He was intending the just knock but ended up beating the door and sagging on it.

Chris rolled his eyes at himself, he scoffed, "I need to seriously man up," He stood on his legs, they wobbled but he attempted to stand firm. He heard footsteps coming near the door and when it opened Bobby stood there, shocked and terrified at seeing Chris, "Hey Bobby," Chris greeted

"Chris?" Bobby breathed, he looked at the boy he previously thought was dead who now stood in his door in a hospital gown, "You're alive?"

Chris nodded, he grabbed Bobby in a hug, he nearly cried in relief at seeing the older man again but held back, his eyes watering up, "What did you think some old fire could keep me down?"

They ended up in Bobby's kitchen, Chris sitting at the table with a glass of holy water in front of him, "Really Bobby?"

"Can never be too sure boy," Bobby said as he stood with a shotgun in hand just in case Chris wasn't real. Chris down the holy water in one shot and looked at Bobby to see if he was satisfied, "That's not the only test you need to pass."

Chris rolled his eyes every time he passed one of those tests, but he endured them if it meant Bobby would trust him, "Now that you know I'm not some ghouly can I please get a 'Hello Chris, it's nice to know you're not dead?'"

Bobby smirked, "Hello Chris, how the hell did you get out of that fire?"

Chris lost his jovial mood as he remembered that fire and Ash, he wondered if Ash was even still alive, "Ash and I made it out, Azazel himself had been the one to set it but when we did he knocked me out and kidnapped me. I only broke free about three months and half months ago," Chris had speculated he had been inside his prison for about a week and half, it had only felt right to him.

"Azazel?"

"Yellow eyes," Chris remembered that's what they called him, "Bastard droned on and on about his endgame since he thought I was going to die." Chris stuck his tongue out at no one in particular but it was aimed towards Azazel, "He kept me in some tunnel but he didn't kill me which was a surprise,"

Bobby looked skeptical but it was his job too, but it seemed that Chris wasn't lying, "How'd you break free?"

Now Chris had to lie, "I remembered how to create holy water, when one of the guards came to feed me I doused the bastard and escaped." It wasn't a good lie but it's not like the time he spent locked up he was deducing how to tell Bobby how he escaped.

Bobby looked satisfied with the answer however, "Well I'm just glad you're alive, we were all torn up when we thought you had died."

"How were Dean and Sam?"

"A lot of cars out there with broken windshields," Bobby said ruefully though he wouldn't fault the boy at all, "Sam just handled things the only way he could and kept working."

Chris nodded it seemed like Sam and Dean destroying things definitely fit his personality, "What happened Bobby, I don't think Azazel would have burned down the roadhouse for nothing."

Bobby sighed, "I'll make you something to eat, no doubt you're starving, it's going to be a long story."

* * *

Dean drove on the road in silence, Sam had just finished chastising him for his lack of care for his own being. They had just finishing kicking some vampire's ass and burning down his nest down near Texas where finding a vampire was unlikely.

Cowboy Vampires, who would have thought.

Ever since Sam learned about his deal he's been trying to get Dean out of it. Dean already told him what would happen should Dean try to weasel his way out of his deal but Sam wasn't hearing it. He was touched, really he was but he'd rather Sam live than he drop dead trying to save Dean. Sam could have a life, he could go back to Stanford, find another wife, live the white picket fence life the both of them dreamed about.

He could quit hunting for good and be a civilian, Dean could not however, hunting was all he knew and all he'd be good at. There was no point trying to save a man who would eventually die to some ghoul anyway.

Besides, ever since Chris died he was dead inside anyway. He refused to live without Sam and Chris, he wouldn't be left alone like that, Dean just couldn't find the strength to do it.

He was getting ready to talk to Sam, maybe convince his brother to head with him to Atlantic city when his cell phone rang, he took it out his coat pocket and looked at the caller idea seeing it was from Bobby. Maybe the old man had something on his deal or how to find who had it, "What's up Bobby?"

"Dean,"

Sam jerked, almost knocking his head against the windshield when Dean slammed his foot on the break in the middle of the road, "Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked in annoyance

Dean looked down at his phone before bringing it back to his ear, "Chris?" He breathed, there was no way that it was possible, "Chris, is this you?"

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "Chris?"

"Yeah Dean, it's me,"

"B-but how-?"

"Come to Bobby's place, I'll explain everything,"

He hung up

Dean looked down at his phone again before looking back to Sam who looked just as much shocked as he felt. He grabbed the wheel tightly before hitting the gas and heading in the direction of Sioux falls, South Dakota.

* * *

Chris sat on the other side of the table away from Sam and Dean, Bobby sat with him as proof that he was actually human, "I did the tests and everything, this is really Chris you guys."

They had heard Chris's story that he told Bobby, truthfully they didn't really care, only thing they needed to know was that Chris was actually alive. Sam took the initiative to hug his lost friend, Chris hugged him back tightly having missed Sam as well, "Well if that's what it took to get you to touch me then I'd have gotten kidnapped sooner," The witch sniffed, Sam laughed too feeling old tears rise up again, this time he let them fall.

"Can't tell you how happy I am you're alive, Stimpy," Sam hadn't called him that name in years, it was a mention of when they were first roommates and awkward around each other. One night Chris was watching some tv show about a cat and dog living together and Sam had watched with him mostly because he didn't get to watch much tv as a kid.

"Back to you, Ren," Chris smiled, he looked towards Dean and nodded, when he first saw the man he had wanted to jump into his arms but held back. He same the same kind of desire in Dean's eyes but he held back for the sake of some truth to Chris being alive.

Dean nodded back in turn

"Bobby told me everything that happened and boy have I got somethings to tell you guys," Chris sat back in his chair, and leaned back, "Our good friend Azazel, yellow eyes, he was sure a talker."

"He told you his name?"

Chris nodded, "And his plans, gave a villain's monologue and everything. Sam, you were supposed to lead this army but Azazel counted on you being too much of goody two shoes." He swiped at Sam's chin eliciting a smirk, "Lilith is the actual leader but she's just a temporary leader for the next big runner."

"Who is he, we'll find him and gank him," Dean said simply

Chris scoffed, "Do you know anything that can kill Satan?" His response elicited silence and shock from the three hunters, "He didn't tell me that part but Lilith is going to try and raise Lucifer so he can start the apocalypse." Chris hadn't been able to gleam much from Azazel's mind, he had just gotten to the apocalypse before Azazel retreated from his head, "Dean," The man looked up and Chris narrowed his eyes at him, "Nice job on killing the bastard,"

Dean blinked, he could detect some underlying animosity in Chris's tone.

"Well this is new, if we don't stop the bitch the biblical apocalypse will be upon us." Sam said clearly he already knew they had to kill Lilith, now the Earth was going to burn if they didn't.

They were quiet at Chris's revelation but Bobby took the lead, "Sam, why don't you come with me so we can research this thing, you know how Dean is with books." Sam nodded not really knowing that he was leaving Chris and Dean to talk

Dean looked across at Chris and fidgeted under his gaze, Chris simply stood and walked out the door, Dean taking the silent message to follow him. Dean couldn't believe they were still sneaking around, he smirked as his head was downcast as it seemed just like old times.

Chris turned around and punched Dean square on the jaw, though it lacked its usual strength it was enough to send him to the ground.

Dean wasn't expecting the hit nor was he expecting Chris to climb on top of him, "You idiot, you made a deal with a demon, Dean?" Chris asked nearly shouting, "Don't you know where your soul is going?"

The hunter only nodded, he had gone through the same thing with Bobby and Sam and it was only fitting Chris ream him out as well.

"I can't believe you," Chris glared, when he found out what Dean had done he was pissed and when he found out that they were unsure about Sam he was even more pissed. He couldn't have brought Sam back to life but he could have been there to make sure Dean didn't do anything stupid like this.

"He's my brother, Chris," Chris's anger halted, his body ceased, "I couldn't just let my brother die,"

Then Chris knew that he couldn't really be mad at Dean, if the situation was reversed then Chris would do the same thing for Wyatt if he had to.

But he needed to be mad at Dean, "But Dean, you're dying," He whispered, the only way for Dean to get out of his contract and keep Sam alive was to get the demon who held it to destroy it. There wasn't any other way Chris knew about, making deals with Demons was much the same back at his home, they owned your soul when your time was up, "I have to watch you die,"

"You died," The hunter bit out, he remembered all the pain, the soul wrenching anguish when he believed Chris to be dead, "To us, you died, I lost you Chris and then I lost Sam. You guys left me and I did something stupid but I don't regret it, can you say that if I die you wouldn't want to bring me back?"

Chris huffed and looked away, he didn't want to cry in front of Dean but seeing the man after so long, after so much they'd been through, he couldn't help himself, "Dammit, when did you make me into such a girl," He said lowly, he felt Dean's arms embrace him and they lied together in the ground just happy being near each other once more because the road ahead of them was going to be bumpy.

"What's this I hear about you letting Sam cavort with a demon?"

* * *

Chris watch the clock tick away, he looked at the calender and saw that it was almost the anniversary of his kidnapping and Azazel's death, just another thirty hours to go until Dean dropped dead and descended to hell. The past months had been brutal, Chris had found Ellen and Jo again and they reconciled while also mourning Ash's death and the hunters who had been in the roadhouse at the time. Chris had also stayed with Bobby during the entire duration, researching all the man's books in an attempt to find something in this universe that could burn Dean's deal.

So far they had found nothing

He had always been at Bobby's place when Dean returned from hunting, always been the one to break up Sam and Dean's arguing and be a mediator between the two. Usually it was Dean's fault, the man was acting way to nonchalant about dying but when they were alone together Dean expressed his fears, Chris had often times found him having nightmares in his sleep and would have to wake him up before he started shouting.

The two of them stayed together during all of it, Chris promised to never leave him again and Dean promised he wouldn't be going to hell. They'd live, they'd stop the apocalypse and kill Lilith, and they'd start their life together, no hunting, no demons, just the life Dean wanted to live.

It was the promise that kept Dean going and trying even when it seemed pointless.

Chris had also kept Ruby at bay as best as he could, grade A bitch in his opinion. He sided with Dean on not listening to her and thankfully Sam listened to him most of the time. They had only received her help because she gave it, they didn't trust her at all.

Demons were not to be trusted on either side, Chris knew they were liars and double crosser's and Ruby would definitely double cross them.

Chris didn't need premonition's to know that.

He was getting back in shape as well, the weight lost in his coma had returned as well as his muscle mass from working out. Dean found it attractive whenever he'd come over to a sweating Chris which usually lead to some form of hijinks between the two of them.

Speaking of hijinks

There was a knocking at Chris's door, no doubt it was Dean at such a late hour, he opened the door seeing Dean in nothing but sweatpants but the man didn't look like he wanted to fool around. Chris looked at him confused and let him inside, "Someone's a little cherry tonight,"

Dean huffed, "That tends to happen when you're dying tomorrow," Dean said though he wasn't amused at all, he hadn't been able to sleep at all that week what with his death looming on the horizon. He looked at Chris, really looked at him, studied every single line of his body, remembered he favored his left leg to his right. He wanted to remember the small things like that Chris hated pickles, loved cats more than dogs, and thought musicals were a complete bore. Things such as their first date, first time they had sex, hell even the first line Dean used on him.

He wanted to remember everything because if hell was anything like Ruby described then he would forget it.

 _'Hell burns away your humanity, it makes you forget what being human really means,'_

"Dean," Chris called when he found Dean's stare to be too lasting, the man looked pained and he didn't want Dean like that especially not now, "You're not dying remember?" He reminded grabbing his lovers hands, "You and me against the world,"

Dean smirked and looked down at him, "Against the world," he nodded and knew that didn't mean much since the world was coming to an end, "I just wanted to say...if I did die tomorrow- I want you to know..." Dean couldn't finish, the words wouldn't leave him. He had sat in his room the entire time thinking about what to say to Chris, he knew that if they failed he was goner and there was no saving him from the pit.

All those memories surfaced giving him that warm feeling, their time at the bar, at Chris's dorm back at Stanford, Dean's car, all those holidays. Every single expression Chris ever made was burned into his skull and he knew, he actually knew that what he was feeling was authentic. He had never cared about anyone as much as he cared for Chris, if his deal was broken and Chris somehow managed to die he wouldn't put any thought into making another one even if it was just for day.

Because when you love someone seeing them for any length of time, even a day, is enough to put you at peace.

"I love you,"

Chris's mouth dropped at what Dean finally blurted out.

"I don't know when it happened," He shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty sure it was the first time I took you to heaven and back but at whatever point it was I don't care, I'm in love with you, Chris Halliwell."

Chris didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected Dean to ever come out with those three words, really he hadn't even thought of Dean saying them but the man had. He was dying and now he wanted to make sure that Chris knew of his love, his body took control of himself as he leaned up and smashed their lips together. Their memories flew between them as every ordeal they had been through seemed trivial compared to this, as soon as they parted for air Chris butted their heads together and closed his eyes as he felt his throat constrict, "I love you too, Dean,"

They kissed once more

That night the two universe crossed lovers went to bed once more for what could possibly the last time. They continued what was usually an age old practice between them, something to either have fun or pass the time but that night they made love.

Something thought impossible for the two of them but two people who could never find love were somehow destined to find love with one another.

It wasn't the same as before, hot and heavy and fast, they went slow, answering each others needs and just being around the other. Whispers of love between the two of them until they both reached their peak long into the night.

* * *

They ditched him, left him there as they rode of to their deaths, drugged him with something and kept him asleep. He was beyond angry because he wanted to be there, he had said that he was going to use his magic to keep everyone safe even if it exposed him. He'd rather Dean be alive and trying to hunt him than the man dead and he was going to kill Lilith if he had the chance.

He sensed where they were in the world and orbed straight there, it was in some house in a suburban neighborhood but to Chris it was a battle ground. He sensed for Sam and Dean anywhere and looked around the house, broken furniture littered the place and he followed the trail all the way into the dining room.

Eventually he arrived but it had already been too late, he found Sam kneeling in front of the bloodied and torn body of, "Dean," Chris breathed, Sam looked up to Chris, his tear streaked face not even surprised to see him there, but Chris wasn't looking at Sam, he was looking at Dean's body, "Oh my God," He came to sit next to Sam who was sobbing for the body in his hands.

"You're too late, he's already gone," Sam held Chris too as the witch started sobbing, the three men who had the strongest relationship with each other were now only two.

Chris sobbed, harder than he's ever sobbed in his entire life, "You promised," He croaked looking at Dean's lifeless eyes, "You promised me Dean!"

"What?"

Chris looked up to Sam, steeling himself, he wouldn't lie anymore, now that Dean was gone. He shook his head, he didn't want to think like that yet but Sam was here, he couldn't continue to lie to Sam, "There's something I need to tell you, Sam,"

* * *

Again wow that was a long write, took me all day to do this but I'm glad I did now I can get to the real fun. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I know I enjoyed writing it, if you felt anything wrong hit me and I'll try and change it also it could be a bit before the next chapter so ration this one.

Piper and Leo's theme is possibly one of the better soundtracks, at least the first two minutes of it.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! For however long my crippling anxiety will let me stay and not worry about homework or anything. This was a fun chapter to right so please go ahead and enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chris woke with a start to the sound of water running, the sunlight assaulted his eyes and with a flick of his wrist he shut the blinds. He stretched with a yawn directing his gaze to the almost closed bathroom door in Bobby's room. With great effort he directed his sore body to stand on the floor and he walked over the bathroom hearing heavy humming (Possibly to the tune of Thunderstruck by AC/DC) and opened it.

"I really hoped you took off your bandages or else I'm going to be really mad that I'll have to reapply them."

The curtain was drawn back by Dean with a heavy amount of soap in his hair as well as prominent scars running down his chest, "I've been cut up enough to know not to shower with the bandages, relax Doc." He retorted but didn't bother closing the curtains as he knew Chris would want to join him to get cleaned up, especially after last night.

His assumptions being correct when the witch smoothly walked over and entered the shower before closing the curtain. Dean took the opportunity to gather some body wash and lather Chris in soap so they could both wash the stink of the last few nights, "Well I'm so glad my patient decided to listen to me, now if only he'd listen to me about bringing me along when he's facing powerful bitch-demons." Chris made a point of poking the scar causing Dean to wince.

"Well I couldn't very well let this happen to you too could I?" He gestured to himself and his scarred up body, multiple slashes across his torso, huge slash on his right arm and slashes all over his legs, "Hell, Chris I did die,"

Chris shook his head, "I don't want to talk about that," It was way too depressing for the two of them, they had already declared their love for Pete's sake which they had still yet to talk about.

"But it did," Dean nodded, "Now we need to be out there hunting Lilith down and not cooped up in here licking our wounds."

"But I thought you liked it when I licked your wounds?"

Dean smirked and licked his lips, "Not in the shower, now wash my hair," He poured a good amount on Chris's hands and the boy proceeded to run his hands through his lovers hair, the man loved it when people ran their hands through his hair and Chris had the magic touch with anything it seemed so it wasn't really his fault when it caused him to-

"Are you purring?" Chris asked incredulously

Dean stopped instantly

Sam knocked on Bobby's door with a tray full of food, "Chris, you awake yet?" He heard no answer so he put his ear to the door and heard the shower running. He realized Chris needed this time to himself so he put the tray on the ground, Chris would pick it up eventually since he had done so many times before.

He went back downstairs to where Bobby was putting up the food he had cooked for them, when he entered the kitchen Bobby shot him a look, something that he had only seen a few times before. It wasn't a good look that's for sure, there was a tyrannical demon at large, their man (or woman) on the inside was in hell and currently they weren't in any shape to try and save anyone.

"How is he?" Bobby spoke up, just barely startling Sam

Sam looked away again, "He's...dealing, I'd have to assume the best way he knows how but as long as I've known him I've never seen him like this."

"Reclusive?"

Sam shook his head, "It's more like afraid,"

Another day or two passed in relative silence, Sam and Bobby downstairs looking for ways to kill Lilith or at the very least find her, and Chris was upstairs in his own little world with Dean.

Chris was putting on a fresh new pair of underwear and Dean was lying on the bed with his own pair on, watching the man, contemplative, "Why don't we leave the room for today, go help Bobby and Sam downstairs, maybe go hunting, my legs have been stiff from lack of running of my life."

The witch huffed out a laugh, "I think you get plenty enough exercise already, you're wearing me out," He jumped on the bed next to Dean and lied directly next to him, "You Winchester's, always so eager to plunge to your deaths." Chris shook his head atop the pillow, he closed his eyes ready to fall back asleep but felt Dean move to hover over him.

He looked up into the man's eyes seeing nothing but himself, he choked when he saw no emotion there, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Chris said confidently

Dean cocked his head to the side curiously, "How did you save me?"

"I brought healing potions I found in one of Bobby's books, I took it with me when I went to go save your asses," Chris's mouth quivered

Dean smirked sadly, "You know nothing could heal me, my guts looked like shredded pasta, I was as good as dead." He glanced away before frowning, "I am as good as dead, Chris,"

Chris laughed with a shake of his head, "But you're not dead idiot, you're right here," Dean sat up on the bed causing Chris to as well. He brought up his knee and rested his arms on that and rested his head on his arms, "I know I healed you,"

"You couldn't have healed me Chris, even if you had actually brought those potions , I know you know that," Dean touched Chris's stubble the boy still had yet to shave off, he remembered how much Chris hated facial hair on himself but loved it on Dean. There was that one holiday where Dean hadn't shaved and Chris couldn't keep himself from touching his beard.

"I could make a deal," Chris suggested

"No demon is going to make that deal," Dean laughed, "You know Sam is the key in the big picture and me out of the picture is only going to ensure that." He drew the smaller man closer in his lap and rested his chin atop of his head, "And I'm way more important than you to those black eyed bastards anyhow so not like they'd take your soul."

Chris scoffed, "Asshole,"

"It's just the truth, baby," He cooed, Chris held on to him tighter than before, "I think it's time you step out of this room, I'm sure Sam and Bobby want their chipper cheerleader back."

"You were the only one who thought that,"

"Yeah and you smacked me hard for it too."

Chris shook his head slowly, memorizing the warmth Dean brought, "I don't want you to go yet, I need you Dean, you've turned my life upside down since the first day we met and I just can't imagine you gone. Even when you left me for a year I knew you were alive, something inside assured me that you were alive but when you died it was like being stabbed through the heart, stomach, and head all at the same time."

"How do you think I felt being that mutt's chew toy, huh?" He joked but neither of them were in a joking mood, "Now if I was a ghost do you really think I'd want you to sit up here the rest of your life and create these," He gestured to his body

Chris smirked ruefully, "You'd probably haunt me or something, well after your anger at me being a witch passed."

"Right, but you have to leave this room Chris, I need you to go out and face the world,"

"Without you?" He looked up into his astral projection's eyes.

"Now you know that even though I'm dead I'll always be with you in spirit, not here," He pointed to Chris's heart, "But here," He went to grab Chris crotch but the boy swatted his hand away but Dean tried again with his other hand which ended up in the two of them tussling on the bed until they landed on their back side by side, "Who knows, maybe if you get out of this room you can save me one day?"

Chris looked at him, really looked at the manifestation of the messed up, insane state he was in and blinked.

And when he opened his eyes his astral projection was gone.

* * *

Sam brought up a fist and swiped at the old man's face but missed as the creature dodged his fist before bringing up a jab of his own and hitting Sam in the nose. It momentarily caused the Winchester to back off but he regained his standing and tackled the old man to the ground. He fought to keep the man there however but the creature was especially strong for something that took the guise of an elderly man.

Even with his strength he lost control and ended up on his back with the creature straddling him and hands around his throat choking him, "You shouldn't disrespect your elders, sonny!" Sam could feel himself losing consciousness fast, the added strength worked in the creatures favor and he could feel darkness swimming at the edge of his vision.

The creature looked down at the man with a sinful smile, he enjoyed the look of death that would soon be in the hunters eyes, it's too bad it wasn't a woman or he'd gladly enjoy his next meal. He was just about to laugh when suddenly his vision changed from looking at the hunter to looking at the ceiling.

Sam took in a deep breath when he felt the hands at his throat leave, he looked up to see Chris with a lead pipe and a headless monster, "Aren't you glad to-," The witch's taunt was cut off when the body erupted slime on the both of them.

Once it stopped the both of them spit out whatever slime had found its way into their mouths

They went back to their hotel desperately wanting to shower, "That is the last time we hunt kappa's," Chris said grabbing a towel and rubbing the kappa slime from his hair, "Slimy duck bastards," he mumbled to himself

"Well it's not like there's any other way to kill one," Sam was mentioning to the fact that you had to literally knock its head off to kill it, "There's no other way to get it off except for taking a home run to its head."

"But why do they have to eject slime?" Chris whined, "Why can't there ever be a monster that ejects rainbows or candy or money, you think if we fought a leprechaun it would give us its gold?" Chris looked at Sam excitedly and the hunter had the decency to look amused.

Sam shook his head and stood up while grabbing a towel, "I'll go get the shower started, want to share?"

Chris looked around the room noting all the cracks, chips in the paint and the shaking of the pipes, "Yeah sure, cold showers is definitely not something I want tonight." Sam nodded before heading into the bathroom to get the warm water running.

Chris took off his shirt and was about to take off his pants when he heard a knock at the door, he wondered who it could be since they had already received their pizza and technically no one was supposed to know where they were. He had a thought it might be the neighbors, a cute elderly couple who once suggested that Chris and Sam could join them for...certain events that might take place.

Sam looked mortified while Chris was holding back his laughter at the entire thing.

Chris walked towards the door with a shake of his head, "For the last time Ethel, Sam and I aren't going to Eiffel-," His voice stopped dead in its tracks when he saw who was on the other side.

Chris expected a lot of thing when he opened the door, he expected a naked elderly woman, maybe the kappa's lover to come seeking revenge but what he didn't expect was Bobby Singer at his doorstep and in tow with him happened to be, "Dean," He said in surprise, he should be feeling surprised, happy, distraught, but the only thing he felt was indifference.

The man looked as good as he did four months ago and Chris stood believing for a long moment that he was dreaming or maybe the kappa had killed him somehow.

Maybe the slime was hallucinogenic?

"Chris," Dean replied back with unmasked relief, he didn't even bother holding back and immediately grabbed the boy in his arms. It felt like centuries since Dean had last held Chris, everything was slowly coming back to him, Chris's scent, how soft his hair was, the feel of his body.

Chris reached in his back pocket, pulling out a silver knife, and tackling Dean to the ground. What followed was a lot of yelling, Chris trying to kill Dean, Bobby trying to pull Chris off of Dean, and Sam running into the room in nothing but a towel to see what was going on.

"Dean?" Sam expression mirrored Chris's when he saw Dean, the three men stood up and Dean finally got to face his brother again.

"Hey Sammy-," Dean was cut off when Sam threw a handful of holy water, he pulled from seemingly nowhere, in his face, "Goddammit, it's really me guys!"

Eventually the four men calmed down, Bobby reassuring that he already performed the tests and that Dean was really Dean. Though Chris initially felt something off about the entire thing, it was as if his ex-lover seemed...brighter.

Not in the emotional sense but his body seemed physically brighter, to Chris it looked as if Dean was possibly glowing?

Chris and Sam sat down at the table with Dean in between them while Bobby stood up, the undead hunter scrutinized the both of their expressions, now that formalities were out of the way he wanted to get down to business, "So, how much did it cost?"

The two of them raised an eyebrow at him not having the slightest clue what he was talking about, "I'm not sure-," Sam started but was interrupted

by Dean

"To bring me back," He sat back with his arms crossed, "Who gave it up and what exactly did you give up?"

Sam actually looked hurt that Dean would even imply that, "We didn't make any deal to bring you back."

"Don't lie,"

"He's not lying," Chris defended Sam calmly, he knew that Dean wouldn't believe them, but Chris was just as curious to know who raised him from hell.

Dean slammed his hands down on the table startling the both of them, "So what, I get off the hook and you get back on it for me?" He looked at the two of their faces, Sam wouldn't look at him while Chris examined him, especially his arm, "This was not how I wanted to be saved!" He yelled angrily at the two of them

"I already told you, Dean, it wasn't us, but I'm not going to pretend as if I didn't want to alright?" Sam's restraint broke, "I tried, but no demon would make the deal, the devil's gate wouldn't open, there was nothing I could do."

Dean looked at Sam still in disbelief, the only thing that rose from hell were demons and hell hounds and seeing that he was neither there had to be some foul play, "Well there's no other way this could have gone down,"

Chris chuckled, though it lacked any humor, the three men turned to him, "You still don't believe us," He gave a sigh, "Sam tried to bring you back, I tried to bring you back, but there was nothing any of us could do. You were stuck in hell and we couldn't save you," He stood from his chair, his stare at Dean was cold, unfeeling, "Sorry Dean, but it wasn't us," He shook his head before walking away, he could feel strings pulling on his emotions and would never let that happen.

Dean had died and had stayed dead for four months

Once Chris was left the room, Dean having watched him walk out feeling the smallest amount of guilt, Bobby coughed into his hand, "Well don't get me wrong, I am glad that you two weren't foolish enough to sell your souls to bring Dean back but that raises a sticky question."

"If they didn't pull me out what did?" Dean finished for Bobby

Eventually the three of them migrated to the sitting room and Sam handed each of them a beer, "So," Dean started capping off the beer, "What were you two doing around here if you weren't trying to dig me up?" He started

"Well once we figured out there was no way to save you, we decided..." Sam trailed off patting his beer, "To get some revenge, for you, we've been tracking down Lilith-,"

Dean scoffed, "Just you two?" He asked incredulously, he didn't fail to notice Chris's shirtless state and Sam's nakedness when he came in earlier. Usually Sam was prudish even around him so to be naked with Chris, it just made him a little suspicious.

"In all that revenge neither of you couldn't pick up a phone?" Bobby chastised

"Sorry Bobby," Sam apologized for both boys, "Just in a bit of a messed up place,"

Bobby bit his tongue from saying anything else, he decided he could forgive and forget as all three of them were in a bit of a messed up place.

"Anyways, um, we were checking these demons out near Tennessee and, out of nowhere, they took a hard left and headed up here."

Dean thought to himself for a second, "When?"

"Yesterday morning," Chris answered leaning on the door into the room, "It was around noon when they just up and disappeared." he came inside to lean on the counter instead.

"When I busted out," Dean finished

"You think these demons are here for you?" Bobby asked

Dean couldn't really answer that question because he didn't know himself but it seemed like too much of a coincidence to really just pass by them.

"But why?"

He shook his head as his mind was filling up with hundreds of questions, "I don't know, some badass demon drags me out the pit, and now this?"

"How are you, anyway?" Chris crossed his arms and looked at Dean, he was still spooked by the weird glow around the man's body, "Now that you're out do you feel..." Chris left the next word hanging in the air

"Demonic?" Dean finished, "I've already proven it's me-,"

The witch hummed, "Well it's not like any demon raised you and repaired your body out of the goodness of its heart alright?" Chris interrupted when Dean started to raise his voice, "Though I don't think it's demonic at all," He cast a look to Sam, the man nodded confirming he understood this wasn't a normal matter.

Though Bobby and Dean looked to him confused, "What else could have raised Dean?" Sam asked

"Well the demons had him right where they wanted him so why bring him back?" Chris asked rhetorically, "Unless he's some kind of ticking time bomb to finish us all of there would be no reason to bring him back healthy and control free."

Dean also thought It was a good thought but it was missing one thing, "Only a demon can go into hell and bring back a soul, unless there's some new kind of monster or a good reaper out there then only a demon could have raised me." He kept thinking to the burnt hand print on his shoulder, he wondered if a demon could have made that or a new monster he should be looking for.

"I know someone who could find out," Bobby spoke up, "A psychic few hours from here who's damn good at her job, if the other side has been talking then she'd know about it."

Dean thought it over, remembering his last run in with a psychic, considering it wouldn't hurt, "Hell yeah, it's worth a shot,"

Bobby nodded then stood, "I'll be right back, I'll go give her a call,"

The rest of them stood together in the sitting room, Sam reach around his neck where Dean's favorite necklace sat, "I'm guessing you'll want this back," He handed it to Dean who took it immediately.

"Thanks,"

Sam nodded, "Don't mention it," He stared to walk away when he was stopped by Dean holding on to his arm.

"Where are you going so fast?"

Sam made a small 'o' with his mouth, "Just going to get the car started in case we leave," He yanked his arm out of Dean's grip leaving the two men alone together. They shared one look with each other before heading opposite directions, Chris going with Sam to the car while Dean went to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

The psychic was only a few hours away, the three of them were back in the Impala following Bobby in the man's rust junk. It wasn't the greatest welcome back mood but it was normal for the three of them, "There still one thing bothering me, the night that I bit it—well more like got bit—how did you make it out?" He looked at Sam expecting answer

"Oh, well, Lilith tried to kill me but she couldn't. She fired this weird, burning light at me, and...it didn't leave a scratch, like I was immune or something."

"Immune?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "I don't know who was more surprised-me or her," Sam sighed as he remembered that night still vividly in his head, "She left pretty fast after that,"

"Huh," Dean said simply, it worried him a little that Sam was immune to burning lights from demons but it was on a long list of things that worried him, "Where's Ruby?" He followed expecting a lie, "Where did she run off too?"

"She'd dead," Chris answered from the back seat, he had been in his own mind for awhile now but when he heard mention of her the haze was lifted, "We killed her a few months back,"

Dean almost drove off the road in surprise, "What, why did you do that?"

"Found out she was triple crossing us," Sam said ruefully, "Leaving Chris at the house actually wasn't such a bad idea since he saw something rather interesting before he left."

- _That night four months ago-_

 _Chris ran out of the house towards the shack were Bobby kept some of the weapons he would need to fight demons. When he got close to the nearly broken down thing he heard people inside, thinking It was Sam and Dean he slipped inside and made sure his steps weren't too loud. When he got closer to the stairs however he heard that the voices were in fact feminine._

 _One even sounded like a little girl_

" _Someone's been a silly little girl, getting trapped in a devil's trap." He ducked down and looked through the railings to see a little brunette girl dressed in white talking to a tall blond that reminded him of Billy._

" _Just let me out of here Lilith, I still have time to save Sam before he screws up and ruins everything. Keep Dean, I don't care, he's just a pain in my ass anyway,"_

 _The little girl smiled but it lacked any of the childlike innocence that came with children, "I agreed with Azazel's plans as long as Sam did it on his own, I have no warmth in my heart to help him or that so called God."_

 _Chris couldn't see her expression but her body movement let him know that she was anxious._

" _Then what are you going to do?"_

 _Lilith's eyes turned white and she held out her hand, "I'm going to need to borrow you for a little while, my dear," The demon Ruby was expelled from her host, black smoke violently spewing from her body and at the last minute Lilith's demon flowing in to the empty vessel. Once Lilith was all the way inside Ruby's old vessel she broke the devil's trap using her powers before heading to the stairs right where Chris was standing._

 _He chose that point to orb away._

Dean blinked a few times as he came to realization that Ruby might actually be dead and they might actually not be lying to him, "Wow, didn't think you had it in you to do it Sam,"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you were all buddy buddy with her before I just thought you'd be with her if I didn't stop you, at least I can trust Chris to keep you away from demon she-bitches."

Chris sat back in his seat, he could feel Sam wanting him to say something but he refused. It was way to weird for him now to say much of anything about that subject.

The car ride was silent as the three of them drove behind Bobby to his psychic, Dean desperately wanted to say something to Chris, even though Sam was in the car, but the way that Chris had stared at him at the table. The way he was barely surprised to see him alive, it was as if Chris didn't even care about him anymore.

And that scared him into silence.

He went through hell and back on the belief that Chris still loved him, if he didn't have that he didn't know how he could continue on.

He heard Sam mutter about being in a box before he shook it off and tried to enjoy his music.

* * *

Chris could say that he actually liked Pamela, she reminded him a lot of his aunt Phoebe, she was fun, high spirited, and spry. Though Chris couldn't say he necessarily liked the looks she was casting too...well all over him, Sam's backside, and Dean's crotch. He couldn't see aunt Phoebe doing that, to him at least, and it made him shiver all over.

What they learned from her was that basically no ghost knew anything about raising Dean, and she thought the next best idea would be a séance, which Chris thought was a very bad one, "A séance?" Chris repeated with a hint of doubt in his tone, "I'm not sure if that's the best idea?"

Pamela looked at him, understanding his skepticism, "Why do you say that, Chris?"

Performing a séance was a dangerous thing if you didn't know who you were calling, that's how Chris ended up with thirty ghosts in the manor and no way to send them home, "I'd rather we find out what this thing is first before we try and talk to him. I don't want it getting pissed off and knowing where we live just yet."

Pamela gave a reassuring smile but Chris had a hard time believing everything would be alright, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm a professional, I'll make sure we don't use our caller ID. I'm just trying to get a little peak at what we're dealing with." She walked past him giving him a hard pat on the butt, Sam gave a chuckle while Dean looked affronted.

Bobby just couldn't shake the feeling from his gut that something was going to go wrong.

They sat in usual séance position around the table, one person at each point of the pentagram, Sam was sitting next to Dean but he moved over forcing Chris to sit there. The man glowered for a second before it was washed away and he sat down near an uncomfortable Dean. They all grabbed hands with one another, some finding it difficult more than others, "I just need to grab something our mystery monster touched," She subtly reached under the table but Dean just barely stopped her.

He smirked, thinking back to the old Dean, "He didn't touch me there,"

She chuckled, "My mistake,"

The three other men rolled their eyes.

Dean rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a rather nasty burn mark in the shape of a hand print, Chris gasped when he saw it, seeing it as the source of Dean's glow. The mark radiated power, as much power as an elder even. Pamela touched the mark then completed the circle by grabbing Bobby's hand, everyone closed their eyes as Chris could feel a chill in the room.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you—appear unto me before this circle." Pamela repeated this mantra a few times, Chris feeling even more power building in the room, it was approaching his own at a fast pace. He could feel it, floating near his neck, rising towards his ear, he couldn't feel anything anymore, his stomach was churning having not been used to this power in a long time.

 _'You must stop her, before it is too late, brother,'_

"Castiel?" The hunters opened their eyes once she said a name, "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy-,"

"Castiel?" Dean repeated

Pam kept her eyes close, a vision of the creature almost upon her, "It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back,"

"Turn back," Chris said groggily, Castiel was using him, a conduit, he could feel the power inside him, it was familiar almost as if-

"I conjure and command you, show me your face!" Pam yelled at the force, Chris was grasping Dean's hard.

Chris shook his head for it felt like his brain was strapped to a comet, "Stop now, please!"

They didn't know where to look, Pam who had a visual on the spirit, or Chris who looked as if he was dying and regnerating at the same time.

"I conjure and command your, show me your face!" Pam repeated over and over, a visual just on the edge of her brain, "Show me your face!"

 _'I am sorry brother,'_

Chris remembered what this feeling was, it was if he was in the realm of the Elders, magic school, in front of Wyatt again.

He was in the presence of an angel.

"I said stop!" The white-lighter yelled in a distorted tone before he broke the circle, causing a pillar of fire to rise from the candles and the table to break.

Almost immediately after he passed out from the angelic presence leaving his body with one final whisper.

 _'It begins soon,'_


End file.
